A Cruel God Reigns (Chanbaek AU)
by Min Kecil
Summary: Kisah dua saudara tiri - Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang berusaha menemukan jalan mereka yang terpisah menuju penebusan. Baekhyun yang telah membunuh ayah tirinya, dan juga tidak sengaja membunuh ibunya. Chanyeol yang terperangkap dalam dilema moral atas dosa-dosa ayahnya, dan dihantui oleh hubungan yang penuh gairah dan menyakitkan dengan saudara tirinya.
1. Atenttion!

_**Atenttion before you read!**_

Ini adalah remake dari manga favoritku berjudul Zankoku na Kami ga Shihai Suru karya Hagio Moto. Naskah ff ini sudah lama aku tulis dan pernah aku publish di wattpad dulu, sekarang aku mencoba untuk menulis ulang kembali menjadi chanbaek. Ini bukanlah cerita cinta romantis, manga-nya sendiri lebih terasa kelam dan gila. Karena itu aku perlu waktu lama untuk mempertimbangkan mengedit ulang ff ini menjadi chanbaek dan menyesuaikan dengan tokoh-tokoh dalam manga yang cocok mereka perankan.

Karena manga-nya sendiri memiliki 86 chapter, ini akan menjadi ff yang panjang. Aku berharap bisa menyelesaikan ff ini hingga tamat. Untuk menyesuaikan dengan manga-nya, ada beberapa perubahan dan hal-hal yang harus diperhatikan dalam ff ini:

-Dalam cerita ini marga Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah Lowland

-Karena setting tempat dan waktu, maka tidak ada nama-nama korea dalam cerita ini kecuali para tokoh-tokoh utama

-_This story contais: yaoi, het (heteroseksual), pedofilia, drugs, rape, mature, psychological, school life, slice of life, tra_gedy

_** I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this. Purely just for fun. Don't like, don't read and beware of typos!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Biarkan aku memberitahumu tentang sebuah tragedi. Sebenarnya, aku baru mempelajari betapa tragisnya hal ini di kemudian hari..._

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

November, 1934. London.

Di penghujung musim gugur ini udara mulai semakin dingin, mengiringi hari pemakaman yang tak terduga. Berdiri diantara nisan-nisan yang tertata rapi di area pemakaman sebuah gereja tua, Chanyeol Lowland memperhatikan dengan sedih ketika peti mati berwarna hitam itu perlahan dimasukkan ke dalam lubang kubur, lalu tanah mulai menutupinya sedikit demi sedikit. Sedikit jauh, di belakangnya, Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara orang-orang yang saling berbicara dengan suara pelan. Membicarakan tentang kecelakan mobil yang membuat ayahnya terbaring koma di rumah sakit dan merenggut nyawa ibu tirinya yang cantik, Sandara.

"Chanyeol," seorang pria tua menghampiri Chanyeol. Mantel berwarna cokelat membalut tubuh besarnya, dengan syal merah kotak-kotak yang melilit lehernya dan sebuah topi yang melindungi kepala berubannya dari udara dingin.

"Paman..." Chanyeol menoleh. Pria tua yang dipanggil paman oleh Chanyeol itu menatap sang remaja berusia 19 tahun itu dengan wajah sedih.

Dengan rambut pirang platinum yang dibiarkan agak memanjang dan mata biru yang indah, Chanyeol Lowland sungguh sebuah replika dari mendiang ibunya yang telah mati sepuluh tahun silam. Dan Kris Lowland juga turut memberikan andil dengan mewariskan ketampanannya. Tinggi, tampan, bertubuh _sexy_. Itulah sang sulung dari keluarga Lowland. Tapi saat ini, kelabu sedang menghinggapi sang sulung dari keluarga pengusaha terbesar di London itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya harus menunggu sampai Kris pulih," Pria tua itu mencoba memberi sedikit penghiburan, namun Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan raut kesedihan yang masih enggan beranjak dari wajah tampannya. "Tapi kasihan, Sandara yang malang. Dan lihatlah dia..."

Chanyeol menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan sang paman yang kini tertuju pada seorang remaja laki-laki yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya tanpa suara, terpaku memandang nisan baru di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baekhyun, yang menjadi adik tirinya selama enam bulan ini, nampak begitu terguncang. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya, serupa sungai-sungai kecil.

Dengan rambut hitam, mata hijau yang cemerlang, tubuh yang ramping dan wajah yang manis, Baekhyun adalah seorang remaja yang menarik. Namun bagi Chanyeol, adik tirinya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu adalah sosok yang sulit. Tetapi kini, diantara semua orang, Baekhyun-lah yang paling sedih atas kematian mendadak sang ibu, Sandara. Chanyeol sangat memahami hal itu.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak mendengar, ia masih terpaku memandang nisan baru di depannya.

Chanyeol mencoba memanggilnya lagi. Namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Remaja berambut hitam itu seolah tidak mendengar, bahkan ia seolah tidak berpijak di bumi. Tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun lunglai dan nyaris menghantam tanah jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera menahan lengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Dan detik berikutnya tubuh Baekhyun kembali lunglai. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap lengan Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, takut adik tirinya itu akan pingsan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang terguncang membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Lalu, suara-suara itu terdengar lagi, berbisik-bisik dari belakangnya.

_"__Lihat, itu Baekhyun."_

_"__Oh, anaknya Sand__a__ra..."_

_"__Sand__a__ra masih muda, juga cantik. __Wanita __yang malang."_

_"__Kris __yang mengendarai mobilnya, kan?_

_"__Yah, dokter bilang itu hanya masalah waktu."_

Dan suara bisikan-bisikan lainnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara bisikan di belakangnya. Ia tahu, semua orang telah menyerah terhadap kesembuhan ayahnya. Begitupun juga dirinya. Yah, ini hanya soal waktu hingga peti mati berikutnya yang terkubur disini adalah peti mati milik ayahnya.

_Sial, aku harap aku tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka_, Chanyeol memaki dalam hatinya.

"...harus... mati... dia... harus... oh..." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggumam pelan, namun cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang sedang menahan lengannya. "kenapa... di dalam mobil... kenapa... di dalam mobilnya, Sandara... San..." ia menundukkan kepalanya dan air matanya kembali mengalir deras. "kenapa... mobilnya... harus... harus mati..."

Lalu Baekhyun berhenti menggumam. Tubuhnya semakin lunglai, dan air matanya tidak pernah berhenti meluruh turun membasahi wajah manisnya. Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengernyit memperhatikan adik tirinya yang tidak berhenti menangis tanpa suara. Ia mengingat ketika ayahnya menikah kembali dan terlihat bahagia. Tetapi sejak kedatangan Sandara dan Baekhyun ke dalam mansion mereka, hal-hal aneh mulai terjadi. Dan ia selalu berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di sini.

Kecelakaan mobil? Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan cara mengemudi ayahnya?

Tidak! Itu semua salah! Ini semua bukan kecelakaan! Chanyeol menyakini hal itu. Lalu sesuatu tiba-tiba menyentak pikirannya. Ia menatap tajam Baekhyun disisinya. Sebuah kecurigaan timbul dalam dirinya.

Jika ini seperti yang dipikirkannya, pastilah Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Adik tirinya adalah seorang pembunuh.

**_*chanbaek*_**

Enam bulan lalu. Boston, Massachusetts.

"Baekhyun, kau terlambat!" Vivi berkata kesal ketika akhirnya Baekhyun muncul, setelah hampir satu jam ia menunggu di taman sendirian.

Baekhyun menghentikan sepedanya, meloncat turun dan sejenak menghapus peluh di wajahnya. "Maaf, aku harus memompa ban sepedaku tadi," katanya meminta maaf.

Vivi mengabaikan alasan Baekhyun dan menyodorkannya secarik kertas padanya. "Ini daftar pengirimannya," katanya.

"Yang lain sudah pergi semua?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menerima kertas dari tangan Vivi. Gadis cantik berambut merah pendek itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sejenak Baekhyun membaca daftar pemberian Vivi sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat pandangannya pada sang kekasih. "Apa kita pergi bersama hari ini, Vivi?"

"Tidak," jawab Vivi. "Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit di utara, dan kau pergi ke rumah panti jompo di selatan." Seraya menuntun sepedanya, Vivi melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Sampai nanti! Miliki waktu yang baik dengan pekerjaan sukarelamu hari ini!"

"Ah! Vivi!" Baekhyun menahan bahu Vivi dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut ketika gadis itu menoleh.

"Ayolah, kau brengsek. Kita ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan," kata Vivi, mengusap tengkuknya dengan sedikit malu.

"Hey, mau pergi ke tanjung Cod musim panas ini?" ajak Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu dengan Ten, Mark, Nancy, dan Lucas? Seluruh geng?"

"Hanya kita berdua. Aku pikir kita bisa menginap di sebuah bungalow pantai."

Vivi berpikir sejenak. Lalu, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ia berkata, "Jika kau dapat ke sini lebih cepat, kita akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk membicarakan tentang hal itu."

"Aku akan pergi di bulan Agustus karena pekerjaanku di _summer camp_."

Vivi menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menatapnya sejenak. "Um, kau tahu aku masih perawan, kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Vivi. "Sebenarnya, begitu juga dengan aku," jawabnya.

Sebuah kecupan lembut sebelum kemudian Baekhyun dan Vivi memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi Baekhyun Jeremy mengayuh sepedanya sambil tersenyum tanpa henti.

***chanbaek***

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit pria itu berdiri di depan toko, menatap serius sebuah _merchandise_ yang dipajang di etalase toko antik tersebut. Dari mejanya, seraya pura-pura menulis sesuatu di bukunya, Sandara memperhatikan pria itu dari sudut matanya. Pria itu mungkin berusia akhir 30an dengan rambut pirang, wajah yang tampan, rahang yang tegas, dan setelan jas yang terlihat mahal yang membalut tubuh tingginya yang seksi—yang Sandara yakin itu adalah _Brothers Shirt_, sebuah merek yang mahal dan sedang laku keras saat ini—, jelas pria itu memiliki selera yang bagus. Pria itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke _merchandise_ yang lain, seolah matanya telah terpaku oleh sesuatu. Membuat Sandara yakin bahwa pria itu adalah seorang pelanggan yang serius.

Seraya terus berpura-pura menulis Sandara bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya, jika saja pria itu akan masuk ke dalam toko. Haruskah ia memanggilnya? Namun kemudian, ia memilih untuk menunggu dan terus berpura-pura menulis sambil berharap pria tampan itu akan masuk ke dalam tokonya.

Dan akhirnya harapan Sandara terkabul. Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki toko. "Halo," sapa pria tampan itu.

Sandara menghentikan aksi pura-pura menulisnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Selamat datang," katanya ramah. Ia beranjak dari mejanya dan menghampiri sang pembeli.

"Aku ingin melihat Katana Tsuba yang ada dalam jendela etalase itu," kata pria tampan itu seraya menunjuk ke arah jendela etalase toko yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya dari luar.

"Tentu saja," Sandara beranjak pergi sejenak dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak berisi Katana Tsuba di tangannya. "Ini. Tsuba ini adalah barang antik yang sangat berharga dari Jepang."

Pria tampan itu memperhatikan sesaat kotak di tangan Sandara lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan yang ini. Aku ingin melihat yang satu dengan desain sakura itu," katanya seraya kembali menunjuk ke arah jendela etalase.

"Oh, yang itu?" Sandara sedikit terkejut dan ikut menoleh ke arah jendela etalase. "Itu hanya digunakan untuk pajangan, jadi aku khawatir menjualnya itu sedikit..."

"Berapa banyak? Aku akan membayar berapa pun harganya," potong pria tampan itu, tidak peduli.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menjualnya."

"Aku cukup bicara denganmu. Panggil manajermu," kata pria tampan itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran, membuat Sandara gugup dan bingung.

"I-itu...sangat...berharga untukku," tolak Sandra. Sambil menahan kegugupannya, Sandara berusaha membujuk sang pria tampan itu untuk memilih yang lain. "Mungkin kau akan tertarik dengan yang lain? Ini adalah Fujiyama..." katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah Tsuba dengan desain gunung yang indah.

"AKU INGIN YANG SATU DENGAN DESAIN SAKURA ITU!" tolak pria tampan itu dengan suara keras, membuat Sandra tersentak kaget. Tepat ketika itu pintu toko terbuka.

"Hey, San...dara," Baekhyuny melangkah masuk sambil tersenyum. Namun segera senyumnya menghilang saat menyadari suasana tegang yang sedang memenuhi toko. Sandara dan si pria tampan menoleh ke arahnya. "Oh, maafkan aku..."

"Baekhyun," Sandara merasa lega melihat kedatangan putranya. Baekhyun menghampiri Sandara dan mengeluarkan setumpuk surat dari dalam tasnya, lalu memberikannya pada sang ibu. "Oh, tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah membawa masuk suratnya," katanya seraya tersenyum dan menerima tumpukan surat dari tangan putranya.

Sang pria tampan yang telah habis kesabarannya tiba-tiba beranjak pergi meninggalkan toko. "Oh! Tuan?" panggil Sandara, terkejut. Namun sosok tampan itu telah menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku membuat takut pelangganmu," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau menyelamatkanku. Dia menjadi tidak terkontrol. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Sandara, menoleh pada putranya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Baekhyun menoleh ke luar toko. Ia bisa melihat, di depan jendela etalase, pria tampan itu masih belum beranjak pergi. "Dia masih di sana," katanya.

"Oh, tidak..." gumam Sandara, ikut melihat ke arah jendela dengan cemas.

Tidak ingin membuat sang ibu semakin cemas, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko dan mencoba berbicara dengan pria tampan itu. Mungkin dengan berbicara dan memberi sedikit pengertian pria tampan itu akan menyerah dan beranjak pergi.

"Um, tuan? Tsuba itu sangat penting baginya, bisakah Anda memilih yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Siapa kau?" pria tampan itu balik bertanya, seraya menatap Jeremy dengan wajah masam. "Apa kau mengenal wanita itu?"

"Anda bisa mengatakannya begitu. Aku putranya," jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum kecil.

Pria tampan itu diam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang ramai. "Hanya ada dua yang menggunakan desain itu. Mereka bagian dari satu set. Aku sudah memiliki satu," katanya tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"yah, bagaimana jika Sandara mencoba untuk membelinya darimu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku tidak akan menjualnya pada siapapun," jawab si pria tampan dengan tegas, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sandara juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena benda itu mengingatkannya pada ayahku," kata Baekhyun, membuat si pria tampan itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Si pria tampan terdiam sejenak memandang Baekhyun. Lalu, sebelum beranjak pergi ia berkata, "Aku Kris Lowland. Aku akan tinggal di Boston untuk beberapa hari di hotel Ritz. Aku beritahu kau saat ini juga, aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Tsuba itu. Aku akan kembali."

***chanbaek***

Sepulang kerja Sandara memutuskan membeli sekotak pizza dan menikmatinya sambil mengobrol dengan sang putra di ruang makan, ditemani oleh secangkir teh dan segelas cola. Seraya menikmati pizzanya Baekhyun menceritakan tentang pembicaraannya dengan si pria tampan tadi pada sang ibu.

"Seorang tamu di hotel Ritz? Mengagumkan," Sandara yang hendak menyesap cangkir tehnya menghentikan tangannya di udara dan menoleh pada putranya yang duduk di sampingnya, asyik mengunyah sepotong pizza. "Itu mengingatkanku, dia juga memakai jam tangan yang mahal."

"Jadi, apakah Tsuba itu bernilai besar?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak juga. Benda itu dari periode Edo. Jadi barang antik itu cukup murah," jawab Sandara, menyesap cangkir tehnya sejenak. " Aku benar-benar ingin yang lainnya di dalam set, tetapi koleksi Tsuba ayahmu hanya memiliki satu dari mereka."

Baekhyun meneguk gelas colanya dan diam sejenak. Lalu, sambil menggaruk belakang tengkuk ia berkata, "Aku memikirkan sebuah rencana perjalanan ke tanjung Cod dengan teman-temanku di bulan Juli ini. Bersenang-senang bersama, menginap beberapa malam di hotel yang murah..."

"Kapan? Tanjung Cod sangat ramai di bulan Juli hingga Agustus," tanya Sandara seraya membersihkan meja makan. "Dan dengan hari kemerdekaan pada tanggal 4 Juli, kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan hotel?"

"Ap...?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan ibunya, lalu segera berlari ke meja telepon untuk menelepon Vivi.

Namun ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Vivi di ujung telepon serupa dengan yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Seluruh hotel di bulan Juli telah penuh dipesan. Sesaat, Baekhyun merasa lega ketika Vivi mengatakan bahwa ada satu kamar yang kosong untuk satu orang di tanggal 16.

"Apakah kamar itu memiliki pemandangan laut di luar jendelanya?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Ya, tapi kita mungkin harus menyiapkan kasur tambahan," dan jawaban Vivi membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Sepertinya ia harus memikirkan ulang rencana perjalanan mereka ke tanjung Cod musim panas tahun ini.

***chanbaek***

Keesokan harinya berjalan seperti biasa. Kota Boston masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Dan Sandara masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di toko _merchandise_ tempatnya bekerja. Namun hari itu, fokus Sandra sedikit teralihkan dengan bayangan Kris yang terus bermain di dalam kepalanya. Kris Lowland, pria tampan itu membuatnya gugup dengan sikap keras kepalanya, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Mungkinkah pria itu benar-benar akan kembali lagi ke toko ini?

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Sandara dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan kegugupan itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya ketika dilihatnya sosok tampan Kris berdiri diambang pintu. "Oh, ya ampun..." gumamnya tidak percaya. Ternyata pria itu benar-benar kembali lagi. Segera Sandara berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membiarkan sang manajer yang menyambut si pelanggan yang keras kepala itu.

"Apakah kau memiliki Ukiyo-_Eprints_ apapun yang berkualitas tinggi?" tanya Kris ketika sang manajer yang gendut itu bertanya—dengan senyum yang kelewat ramah—padanya tentang apa yang dicarinya.

Dengan senang sang manajer yang gendut itu segera menunjukkan semua koleksi yang dimilikinya. Namun alih-alih memperhatikan penjelasan sang manajer tentang semua koleksi itu, sudut mata Kris justru sibuk memperhatikan Sandara yang masih saja berpura-pura sibuk di mejanya. Tatapan mata Kris yang tajam membuat kegugupan Sandara terasa semakin pekat.

Tidak lama Kris pergi meninggalkan toko setelah memilih sebuah _merchandise_, memberikan sedikit kelegaan untuk Sandara. Tetapi saat jam makan siang kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Ternyata Kris menunggunya di depan toko ketika Sandara hendak makan siang di luar. Sejenak kegugupan itu kembali melanda tubuh Sandara ketika Kris mengajaknya untuk pergi ke taman bersamanya. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga langkah mereka tiba di taman kota yang ramai dan duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang kosong.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menyusahkanmu kemarin. Tolong terima permohonan maafku," tiba-tiba Kris berkata, menoleh memandang Sandara. "Karena itu adalah barang penting yang mengingatkanmu pada suamimu, aku akan menyerah."

Sandara terkejut dengan permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba itu. Permintaan maaf itu sekejap menghapus kegugupan yang sejak tadi menjalari tubuhnya. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau punya yang satunya di dalam set, bukan? Putraku menceritakannya padaku," katanya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada air mancur di depannya dan wajah tampannya mendadak berubah sedih. "Sejujurnya, itu dari koleksi mendiang istriku. Jadi itu adalah barang penting yang mengingatkanku juga pada mendiang istriku," katanya.

"Ya ampun...! Itu kebetulan sekali...!" seru Sandara terkejut.

"Ya, itu kemiripan yang aneh.." komentar Kris tersenyum kecil pada Sandra.

"Dari mana kau berasal?"

"Aku dari London."

"Apakah itu artinya merek kemejamu itu adalah Burberry?"

Sejenak tawa renyah Kris meledak. "Ini Zegna," jawabnya, membuat Sandara kembali terkejut.

"Maksudmu Emernegildo Zegna?" Sandara menatap Kris tidak percaya. Itu adalah merek pakaian yang amat sangat mahal. Untuk membeli satu potong pakaian merek itu, mungkin ia harus menghabiskan uang gajinya selama bertahun-tahun. Jelas, pria ini sangat kaya.

Kris mentraktir Sandara makan siang di sebuah restoran mahal, katanya sebagai permohonan maafnya untuk sikapnya yang kasar kemarin. Sandara tidak bisa menolak ajakan itu. Seraya menikmati segelas _wine_ dan makanan lezat, Kris bercerita tentang dirinya.

"Pamanku membangun sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di London. Aku dipercayakan untuk mendapatkan persediaan _display_. Karena itu aku datang ke New York untuk menghadiri beberapa acara lelang," jelas Kris seraya memainkan gelas _wine_ di tangannya.

Sandara terpana mendengar penjelasan yang di luar ekspetasinya itu. Awalnya ia pikir Kris hanyalah seorang pebisnis biasa, tetapi ternyata pria tampan itu bekerja untuk sebuah perusahaan perdagangan terbesar di London.

"Ketika aku tiba di New York..." Kris menyesap sejenak gelas _wine_-nya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "tiba-tiba aku merasakan nostalgia untuk Boston, jadi setelah itu aku meninggalkan sisanya kepada _vice president_ dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke sini."

"Nostalgia? Apakah ada alasan tertentu mengapa kau merasa seperti itu?" tanya Sandara, meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya di atas meja dan memutuskan untuk memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada cerita Kris.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Aku pernah tinggal di sini selama dua tahun. Itu sudah lama sekali, bersama istriku yang masih muda dan putraku. Itu pasti, setidaknya, sudah lima belas tahun sejak saat itu," katanya, tersenyum rindu.

***chanbaek***

Hari-hari berikutnya Sandara kembali menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kris, mendengarkan cerita tentang hidupnya tanpa rasa bosan. Hari ini mereka berjalan menyusuri dermaga yang tidak terlalu ramai, dan Sandara kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada cerita Kris.

"Aku datang ke Boston untuk belajar bisnis manajemen di sekolah bisnis Harvard," cerita Kris, membuat Sandara berpikir betapa elitnya pria tampan ini. Namun tiba-tiba Kris duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang tersedia di sepanjang dermaga dan raut wajahnya berubah sedih ketika ia melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Istriku sangat tertutup dan memiliki masalah dalam berteman. Aku pikir dia jatuh sakit karena hidup disini sangat sulit untuknya. Ketika kami tiba di London...dia meninggal tidak lama setelah itu."

Sandara terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kris menangis. "Tuan Lowland..." katanya, mengusap bahu pria itu dengan iba.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Kris menundukkan kepalanya, menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya sesaat. "Tsuba itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang dia tinggalkan. Istriku sangat mencintai kesenian Asia. Tetapi aku terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaranku...aku bahkan tidak pernah pergi dengannya ke musium seni di Boston. Aku merasa sangat payah. Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Boston lagi."

"Tetapi kau kembali. Dan kau bahkan merasa sentimental tentang itu," kata Sandara.

"Dan lalu aku bertemu denganmu," kata Kris seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Tuan Lowland.."

"Tolong panggil aku Kris, Sandara..." pinta Chanyeol, tersenyum lembut.

Sandara terdiam sejenak. Senyuman dan tatapan mata Kris yang lembut memberikan desiran aneh pada dirinya. Dan desiran aneh itu semakin terasa pekat ketika ia akhirnya menyetujui permintaan pria tampan itu untuk memanggil nama depannya. Kris...

***chanbaek***

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik, membuat Baekhyun harus mengusap peluh di wajahnya berulang kali. Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun bersama dengan Mark dan Ten melakukan tugas rutinnya menjadi sukarelawan. Tugas hari ini adalah memunggut sampah-sampah plastik yang berserakan sembarang di taman kota. Dengan sarung tangan dan kantung plastik besar, Baekhyun dan kedua temannya melakukan tugas mereka sebaik mungkin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deru motor yang keras melintasi taman. Baekhyun menghentikan kesibukannya sejenak dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan penampilan yang seperti anak nakal mengendarai sebuah sepeda motor berwarna merah dengan cepat. Baekhyun mengenali remaja itu sebagai salah satu teman sekelasnya yang jarang sekali masuk sekolah. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, namanya...

"Hey, itu Kai. Kau tahu, "Mr. _Held Back_"?" kata Mark, memberitahu. Ia selalu mengingat nama julukan teman-teman sekolahnya dengan baik, seperti halnya ia mengingat rumor-rumor yang beredar di sekelilingnya.

"Dia tidak memainkan olahraga apapun atau melakukan pekerjaan sukarela setelah kelas," Ten berkata, menatap remaja bernama Kai itu dan mendengus tidak suka.

Sejenak mereka bertiga memperhatikan Kai hingga motor Kai yang berwarna merah itu menghilang di ujung taman. Tiba-tiba Mark berkata, "Mereka bilang Kai melacurkan dirinya di bagian-bagian buruk di _downtown_."

"Benarkah? Itu berarti dia seorang pecandu obat," sahut Ten.

"Mengapa?" tanya Baekhyun, menoleh menatap kedua temannya.

"Obat dan pelacur selalu bersamaan," jawab Mark, memberitahu. Seraya kembali memunggut beberapa sampah dan memasukkan ke dalam kantung besar miliknya, ia berkata, "Hey, apakah kalian melihat serial "Bent" di TV kemarin? Itu tentang napi gay..."

"Apa kau pikir orang terlahir menjadi gay atau aneh?" tanya Ten.

"Lebih seperti mereka mencoba karena rasa ingin tahu dan lalu menjadi ketagihan karena rasa itu," jawab Mark. Lalu sambil tertawa kecil ia menambahkan, "Kau tahu, di luar sana ada para pria pebisnis yang benar-benar terlihat normal, dengan istri yang cantik dan anak-anak yang lucu. Lalu kadang-kadang mereka pergi untuk mendapatkan pelacur pria. Mereka adalah para gay penipu."

Wajah Ten memerah mendengar penuturan Mark. Sebelum pembicaraan mereka menjadi semakin aneh Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menengahi, "Ayolah, teman-teman. Kerja."

Maka mereka pun kembali sibuk memunguti sampah-sampah yang seolah tidak ada habisnya itu. Sambil mengikat kantung plastik besar miliknya yang sudah penuh Mark berkata dengan nada jahil pada Baekhyun yang sedang memunggut beberapa kaleng kosong, "Aku yakin kau akan mudah menggoda orang-orang dengan bulu mata panjangmu itu, Baekhyun."

"Jangan bodoh," Baekhyun mendengus. "D isamping itu, aku ingin pergi ke tanjung Cod dengan Vivi."

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan sambil bertingkah seolah sedang berpikir ia berkata, "Berbicara tentang tanjung Cod, bibiku memiliki pekerjaan _part-time_ untuk mengecat sebuah rumah..."

"Huh? Mark!" seru Baekhyun terkejut dan segera mengabaikan sampah di tangannya ke tanah. Ia menarik bahu Mark dan menatapnya penuh harap. Bibi Mark memiliki sebuah rumah di tanjung Cod yang harus di cat ulang, itu artinya...

"Rumah itu memiliki enam kamar tidur," kata Mark, memberitahu.

...rencana perjalanan Baekhyun dengan sang kekasih mungkin masih memiliki harapan.

"Aku akan mengecatnya! Aku akan melakukan apapun, Mark!" kata Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"Hey, jika mereka memiliki enam kamar tidur, itu artinya semua orang bisa ikut. Benar, kan?" Ten berkata seraya menghitung teman-teman gengnya dengan jari-jarinya. Membuat Baekhyun seru tidak terima.

"Hey, berhenti mengganggu! Kalian bisa pergi lain waktu!" namun teman-temannya hanya tertawa, tidak memperdulikan teriakan tidak terima Baekhyun, membuat remaja berambut hitam itu akhirnya cemberut.

Lagi-lagi perjalanan kencannya dengan Vivi terancam terganggu. Huh!

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Sore itu Baekhyun mengunjungi Vivi di rumahnya. Mereka membicarakan soal rencana perjalanan kencan mereka ke Tanjung Cod yang terancam berantakan karena kehadiran teman-teman mereka yang juga ingin ikut. Memikirkannnya saja sudah membuat kepala Baekhyun terasa berat. Berbeda dengan Vivi yang merasa tidak terlalu keberatan dengan kehadiran teman-teman mereka di dalam rencana perjalanan mereka. Gadis cantik bersurai pendek itu justru lebih memikirkan tentang Nancy yang pernah mengatakan bahwa dia lebih menyukai Baekhyun daripada Mark, pacarnya sendiri. Nancy ingin mencuri Baekhyun darinya, dan hal itu membuat Vivi muram sejenak. Namun Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan santai. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mencium pipi kekasihnya dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Selama hampir dua jam mereka mengobrol di depan beranda rumah Vivi, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun harus pulang karena kelabu terlihat semakin berarak di langit, siap menumpahkan hujan.

"Sampai jumpa besok," kata Baekhyun, mengecup bibir Vivi sejenak sebelum membawa sepedanya pergi. Vivi hanya tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya sesaat lalu beranjak masuk ke rumah.

Dan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati dan berusaha mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin, mengabaikan udara dingin dan hujan yang seakan menampar tubuh dan wajahnya. Topi merah yang selalu dipakainya tidak terlalu melindungi kepalanya. Saat akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di rumah ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat, mengusir dingin dari tubuhnya. Tepat saat ia selesai mandi telepon berdering.

"Oh, Sandara," kata Baekhyun, tersenyum saat ia mengenali suara lembut yang menyapanya di ujung telepon. Ia mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan handuk yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, aku sedang pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Kris Lowland. Kami naik kapal feri ke pulau Nantucket. Tetapi angin di sini sangat kuat dan sepertinya badai akan segera datang. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini," beritahu Sandara.

"Oke. Aku akan baik-baik saja sendiri. Akan kupastikan aku telah mengunci semuanya sebelum tidur," kata Baekhyun.

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan bahwa ibunya sedang merasa senang saat ini di ujung telepon. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia mendengar ibunya sesenang ini. Kris Lowland telah membuat ibunya merasa senang. ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia hanya berharap, kali ini ibunya akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selalu diimpikannya. Kebahagiaan yang sempat padam sejak kematian ayahnya. Mereka berbicara sedikit sebelum kemudian Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum kecil.

***chanbaek***

Beberapa hari setelah perjalanan Sandara dan Kris ke pulau Nantucket, pria tampan itu datang ke rumah. Sandara mengundangnya untuk makan malam. Sebagai anak yang baik, Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan menyapa Kris dengan sopan. Meja makan telah tertata rapi dengan berbagai hidangan lezat dan sebuah vas berisi seikat bunga yang indah menghiasi tengah-tengah meja. Baekhyun dan Kris duduk dengan tenang, menunggu Sandara melengkapi hidangannya.

"Aku berjanji untuk menunjukkan pada Kris koleksi ayahmu," kata Sandara pada Baekhyun, seraya meletakkan sepanci sup yang masih panas, ketika ia melihat pandangan bertanya putranya yang seolah mengatakan untuk apa ia mengundang Kris. Baekhyun hanya memandang ibunya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris menatap hasil masakan Sandara dengan mata berbinar. Seraya mengambil serbet yang telah disediakan di atas meja makan dan meletakannya dengan rapi diatas pahanya, ia tersenyum dan berujar riang, "Ini terlihat luar biasa. Apakah ini _Clam Chowder_ buatan rumah?"

Sandara tersenyum dan menjelaskan secara singkat tentang masakan buatannya. Sambil menikmati makan malam yang lezat mereka mulai mengobrol. Lebih tepatnya, Kris dan Sandara yang mengobrol, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menjadi pendengar dan menikmati makanannya.

"Wakil presdir merasa sedih karena aku tinggal di Boston selama seminggu penuh. Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi dari kota ini," kata Kris, saat ia bercerita tentang bos dan pekerjannya.

Sandara tersenyum. "Kita harus pergi ke parade hari kemerdekaan besok," katanya.

"Kau benar, kita harus pergi," kata Kris setuju.

***chanbaek***

Keesokan harinya menjadi hari yang sibuk dan mendebarkan bagi Sandara. Baekhyun bersandar di ambang pintu kamar Sandara, memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kencannya dengan Kris malam ini. Gaun biru panjang yang elegan memeluk tubuh ramping Sandara. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai indah dipunggungnya. _High heels_ berwarna hitam menghiasi kakinya. Malam ini ibunya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Baekhyun beranjak mendekati Sandara yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja riasnya dan berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau terlihat cantik, Sandara," katanya, memuji.

"Terima kasih," kata Sandara tersenyum seraya berusaha membuka kait kalung liontinnya.

Baekhyun mengambil kalung liontin itu dari tangan Sandara. Ia membuka kaitnya dan memakaikannya ke leher sang ibu. "Apa kau berpikir tentang menikah dengannya?" tanyanya, penasaran.

Sandara merapikan rambut pirangnya sejenak. "Seorang pria Inggris yang memakai pakaian Zegna yang mahal dan seorang gadis Boston yang hanya seorang penjaga toko?" katanya, menatap cermin di depannya dengan sedikit muram. "Aku tidak bisa memimpikan...sesuatu yang sangat mustahil. Tidak apa-apa. Pada akhirnya aku hanyalah orang dewasa biasa. Ini adalah malam terakhir kami..."

***chanbaek***

Maka malam itu Sandara dan Kris menghabiskan malam mereka menikmati kemeriahan parade. Warna-warni parade dan kembang api menghiasi kota. Makan malam di atas balkon sebuah restoran mewah dan sebotol wine mengakhiri kencan mereka. Warna-warni kembang api masih menerangi langit malam yang mulai larut, dan kemeriahan pesta masih terdengar di jalanan. Namun Sandara menyadari, seperti kemeriahan parade yang cepat atau lambat akan berakhir, kebersamaannya dengan Kris pun akan segera berakhir juga. Sejenak rasa sedih menghampirinya.

Sandara meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya dan menarik napasnya sesaat. "Sandara?" tanya Kris, memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Umm...aku punya sebuah hadiah untukmu..." kata Sandara, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil tertutup sebuah kain berwarna merah. Ia memberikan kotak kecil itu pada Kris. "sebagai kenang-kenangan kebersamaan kita."

Kris menerima kotak kecil itu. Ia membuka kain merah yang menutupinya dan tertegun saat melihat isi kotak kecil tersebut, yang ternyata berisi sebuah Tsuba dengan desian sakura. Sebuah Tsuba milik Sandara yang awalnya sangat ia inginkan. Sebuah benda yang sangat penting bagi Sandara.

"Sandara ini..." katanya, memandang wanita itu dengan terkejut.

"Kau sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin kau memilikinya..." kata Sandara. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sedikit sedih, namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, ia telah memutuskannya. "aku memiliki banyak benda lain yang mengingatkanku pada suamiku."

Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia meletakan Tsuba pemberian Sandara di atas meja dan merogoh saku jasnya seraya berkata, "...aku juga memiliki sesuatu untuk kuberikan untukmu."

Kini giliran Sandara yang terkejut saat Kris membuka sebuah kotak kecil hitam yang ternyata berisi sebuah cincin berlian. Kris memakaikan cincin berlian itu di jari manis tangan kiri Sandara seraya berkata dengan serius, "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, Sandara..."

Sandara memandang cincin yang kini melingkar dengan manis dan pas di jarinya. Berliannya yang besar dan indah terlihat berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu. "Kapan kau mendapatkan ukuran cincinku..." katanya terpaku. Mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mendapatkannya saat kita menginap di pulau Nantucket," beritahu Kris, tersenyum. Sandara memandang Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa menangis seraya tersenyum bahagia.

***chanbaek***

"M...menikah?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Ibunya dan Kris baru saja kembali dari kencan mereka dengan membawa sebuah berita yang mengejutkan. Wajah cantik Sandara terlihat begitu berseri-seri dan Kris tersenyum malu saat kedua tangan Baekhyun mengenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Wow! Itu hebat!" seru Baekhyun dengan senang. Ia ikut merasa senang untuk ibunya.

"T-terima kasih, Baekhyun," kata Kris. Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya dan Kris menoleh pada Sandara. "Aku masih harus kembali ke New York. Dan lalu membawa kembali barang-barang antik yang aku beli ke London. Aku akan kembali tiga atau empat hari," beritahunya. "Lalu kita bisa membicarakan tentang tanggal dan semua detail lainnya."

Sandara menggenggam tangan Kris dan tersenyum. "Baiklah," katanya. "Aku akan menunggu."

Sandara menatap sosok Kris yang beranjak pergi dengan jantung yang berdentum-dentum keras. Rasanya ia masih sulit percaya bahwa Kris mau menikahi gadis biasa seperti dirinya. "Ini seperti mimpi..." katanya.

"Sandara...aku ikut bahagia untukmu," kata Baekhyun memandang ibunya dengan senang.

"Aku akan menikah..." Sandara masih termanggu tak percaya. Mata indahnya mulai terasa basah. "ini seperti mimpi..." ia menoleh dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan bahagia. "Oh, Baekhyun!"

"Selamat!" seru Baekhyun dengan senang. Ia benar-benar merasa senang untuk ibunya. Kris kelihatannya pria yang baik dan benar-benar mencintai ibunya. Seorang pria yang Baekhyun harapkan benar-benar bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk ibunya.

***chanbaek***

Hari itu sepulang sekolah Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya seraya berpikir tentang pernikahan ibunya dan London. Sepertinya setelah menikah nanti Sandara akan pindah ke London. Bagi Baekhyun Boston adalah rumah yang ia tahu. Seluruh kehidupannya ada di kota ini. Ia bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Menurutnya ia tidak harus mengikuti Sandara pindah ke London hanya karena sang ibu menikah. Dan juga, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Vivi. Ia bisa hidup sendirian. Lagipula, ia hampir enam belas tahun.

"Baekhyun!"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan hendak membawa masuk sepedanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kris melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil yang terlihat mewah.

"Tuan Lowland!" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan pria tampan itu. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan sepedanya dan menghampiri mobil Kris. Sejenak ia memperhatikan mobil berwarna hitam itu. "Mobil yang keren." Pujinya, kagum.

"Ini hanyalah mobil sewa. Kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak Kris, tersenyum.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar dan berpikir, Kris pasti ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Maka ia mengangguk kepalanya setuju dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kris pun segera menjalankan mobilnya, menyusuri jalanan kota yang cukup ramai.

"Apa kau punya pekerjaan?" tanya Kris, matanya menatap lurus ke jalan.

"Hanya pekerjaan sukarelawan di luar jam sekolah. Kami pergi ke kantor pos untuk orang manula atau mengantarkan surat untuk orang di rumah sakit. Semacam itu," jawab Baekhyun seraya memandang keluar jendela.

"Oh, begitu," sahut Kris.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pemandangan diluar yang perlahan terlihat berbeda. Ia menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjauhi kota Boston. "Tuan Lowland, kemana kita pergi?" tanyanya.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja Kris," ujar Chanyeol santai. Matanya masih terus menatap lurus ke depan. Wajah tampannya terlihat tenang dan suaranya terdengar penuh misteri saat ia menjawab, "Kita akan pergi ke Salem."

Baekhyun menoleh memandang Kris dan hanya terdiam memperhatikan ketika Kris mulai menjelaskan, "Salem, kota penyihir. Dimana mereka mengadakan uji coba melawan sihir dulu sekali. Tentu saja, sekarang itu hanyalah atraksi untuk turis."

Kris diam sejenak. "Apa kau percaya pada mereka, Baekhyun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Huh?" Baekhyun memandang Kris dengan bingung sesaat.

"Penyihir."

"Tidak. Itu hanya tahayul," Baekhyun menoleh ke luar jendela, memandang kota Salem yang indah dan penuh misteri, membawa sebuah kenangan lama mampir sejenak di kepalanya. Membuatnya tersenyum. "Oh, tetapi terakhir kali kami datang ke sini Sandara sangat ketakutan. Dia benci hal-hal seperti penyihir dan hantu."

Kembali Krisl terdiam sejenak. ""Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu "Sandara"?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Krisl. Lalu ia menunduk memandang kedua tangannya yang diletakan diatas pangkuannya dan tersenyum sedih. "Oh, itu adalah sebuah permainan yang dulu biasa kami mainkan saat aku masih kecil. Ayahku juga bernama Baekhyun. Suara kami juga terdengar sedikit mirip. Kami biasa bersembunyi di belakang pintu dan memanggil "Sandara!", dan ibuku akan berkata "Baekhyun yang mana yang memanggil?", dan kami semua akan tertawa. Hanya bermain-main..."

"Ayahmu?"

"Dia meninggal ketika aku berusia delapan tahun. Setelah itu, ketika aku telah terbiasa memanggil namanya, dia selalu berkata "Baekhyun yang mana yang memanggil?" dan mulai menangis."

Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya saat tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan mendengar suara isakan kecil. "Tuan Kris?" tanyanya, menoleh memandang Kris dengan bingung.

"Itu adalah cerita yang indah. Itu benar-benar menyentuhku," kata Krisl, menyentuh sudut matanya, seolah ia sedang menangis.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Sandara. Dia tidak menangis terus-menerus lagi," katanya. "Ibuku sangat sensitif."

Kris menoleh memandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Kau sangat hebat. Aku akan sangat senang memiliki seorang putra sepertimu," katanya seraya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Sentuhan lembut itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. "B-begitu juga aku, tuan Kris. Aku bersyukur ibuku memiliki seorang pria hebat yang mencintai dan menikahinya," katanya.

Tangan Kris beralih menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan meremasnya dengan lembut, mengirimkan rasa sedikit tidak nyaman di tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Aku mencintaimu juga, Baekhyun. Kau akan ikut ke London dengan kami, bukan?" tanya Kris, perlahan memajukan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Um, yah... sebenarnya..." Baekhyun berusaha menjawab. Namun tubuh Kris perlahan semakin mendekat dan tangan pria itu beralih ke belakang kepalanya, membelai rambut hitamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak berani menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari kepalanya.

"Kau pasti memiliki rambut ayahmu," kata Krisl, memainkan surai hitam Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

Baekhyun berusaha keras mengabaikan tingkah aneh calon ayah tirinya yang mulai membuatnya sedikit takut. "Um...antara keduanya, aku pikir aku lebih memilih tinggal di Boston..." katanya, mengabaikan komentar aneh dari Kris.

Kris semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, menghapus jejak di antara mereka. Tangannya beralih ke leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergidik ketika jemari yang dingin dan kasar itu mengusap lehernya. "Leher yang mulus..." kata Kris, perlahan memajukan wajahnya.

Baekhyun masih berusaha keras mengabaikan perkataan dan tingkah Kris yang semakin aneh dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Kau akan mempunyai Sandara untuk kau urus. Kau tidak membutuhkanku..." katanya.

Namun perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kris mencium bibirnya, membuatnya membeku selama beberapa lama. Tangan kanan Kris menahan kepala Baekhyun. Lidah Kris memaksanya membuka bibirnya, bermain dengan nakal di dalam mulutnya. Bibir Kris memagutnya dengan liar dan lapar. Ciuman ini begitu berbeda. Tidak seperti ketika ia berciuman dengan Vivi. Membuatnya merasa takut.

Tentu saja ia merasa takut. Seorang pria, calon ayah tirinya, MENCIUMNYA dengan cara yang menjijikan?! Lelucon gila macam apa ini?!

Ketika Kris mengakhiri ciumannya, Baekhyun melihat mata cokelat pria itu memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang berbeda dan...berbahaya. Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. "INI TIDAK LUC..." teriaknya, berusaha mendorong Kris. Tetapi tubuh besar pria itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun," potong Kris tidak peduli. Tangan kirinya mencengkram wajah Baekhyun dengan kuat, memaksanya untuk terus memandangnya. Kemudian ia menciumnya lagi.

Lagi-lagi, Kris menciumnya dengan liar dan lapar. Sebuah ciuman yang nakal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasanya menjijikan. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Kris, ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan menerjang keluar. Namun belum sempat ia berlari tangan Kris sudah meraih tangan kirinya, menahan langkahnya.

"Baekhyun" teriak Kris. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"K-kau...kau bilang kau mau...me-menikahi ibuku!" seru Baekhyun ketakutan dan tidak percaya.

"Aku mencintai Sandara! Tetapi aku mencintaimu juga, sama seperti aku mencintainya!" kata Kris dengan serius.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyentakkan dengan keras tangan Kris dari tangannya. "Kau gila!" teriaknya, berlari pergi. Menjauh dari kegilaan Kris.

Mengabaikan teriakan Kris yang memanggilnya. Mengabaikan tatapan marah Kris dari dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun terus berlari dengan ketakutan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menaiki bus yang sedang berhenti di halte. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku paling belakang yang kosong. Bus pun mulai melaju pergi. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tersentak saat melihat mobil Kris yang mengikutinya. Sejenak ia menahan napasnya dengan ketakutan, memandang mobil Kris yang terus berusaha mengikutinya. Hingga akhirnya mobil Kris menghilang diantara laju kendaraan lainnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Di dalam ketakutan dan kebingungannya kepalanya bertanya-tanya, APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI?

***chanbaek***

Saat Baekhyun tiba di rumahnya ketakutannya mulai mereda. Tetapi ciuman tiba-tiba Kris tidak bisa ia lupakan. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Perasaan menjijikan itu masih terasa begitu kental di bibirnya. Ia menghela napasnya, rasanya ia ingin tidur saja dan melupakan semua hal aneh tadi. Berharap semua hanya mimpi.

Tetapi Baekhyun tahu itu bukanlah mimpi. Dan ibunya yang sedang terduduk di lantai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sofa bermotif dedaunan kesayangannya di ruang tengah itu bukanlah mimpi. Ibunya yang sedang menangis terisak itu bukanlah mimpi.

Menyadari kehadiran putranya, Sandara mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah cantiknya telah basah oleh air mata. Tanpa menoleh ia berkata dengan sedih, "Aku...baru saja mendapatkan...telepon...dari Kris..."

Perkataan ibunya itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Nama Kris membuat ketakutan itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya. "...ap-?"

Tubuh Sandara gemetar dan ia mulai menangis. "D-dia bilang..."ini telah berakhir. Aku tidak bisa menikahimu"..." katanya, terisak begitu dalam dan sedih.

"Sandara!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa...bahkan tanpa mengatakan alasannya...bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" racau Sandara seraya terus menangis. Ia terlihat begitu sedih dan hancur.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa marah. Kenapa ibunya harus begitu sedih hanya karena pria gila itu batal menikahinya?

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan si brengsek itu!" katanya kesal.

Sandara menghentikan tangisannya dan menoleh memandang Baekhyun, seolah putranya sudah gila. "Baekhyun..."

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu! Pria itu g-gila! Dia berbohong padamu!" serunya seraya menghampiri ibunya, memberitahu.

Sandara tertegun mendengarnya. Ia terdiam menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa lama. "Kau bertemu dengannya? Dia ada di Boston? Dan dia bertemu denganmu?" tanyanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kalian berdua bertengkar?"

"Y-ya..." jawab Baekhyun, menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kenapa? Dia sangat baik. Bagaimana kau bisa..." Sandara menatap putranya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dia hanya seperti itu di luarnya saja!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba Sandara mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat. "Minta maaf padanya, Baekhyun!" suruhnya dengan gusar.

"Tidak!" tolaknya, berusaha menarik kedua tangannya dari cengkraman kuat sang ibu. "Pria itu gila!"

Sandara melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali menangis. "Ketika aku pikir aku akan bahagia...kau justru membuat seorang pria baik marah!" teriaknya kecewa.

"Lupakan tentang si brengsek itu! Masih banyak pria baik di luar sana, lebih baik dari dia!" kata Baekhyun, berusaha membuat ibunya sadar.

Sandara meringkuk di lantai. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan tangisannya semakin keras, terdengar menyedihkan. "Aku mencintainya!" katanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kris..." isaknya. "dan sekarang telah berakhir..."

Dengan lunglai Sandara berdiri dan beranjak pergi keluar ruangan. "Sandara! Tunggu!" panggil Baekhyun, mengejar sang ibu keluar ruangan.

Namun Sandara telah menghilang ke kamarnya di lantai dua dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Ketika Baekhyun hendak menaiki tangga mengejar sang ibu suara dering telepon menghentikan kakinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan langkahnya menuju meja telepon dan mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering itu.

"Oh, Vivi? M-maaf, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Ini tentang perjalanan kita 'kan?" katanya. Ia mendengarkan suara Vivi yang di ujung telepon seraya memandang ke arah lantai dua dengan khawatir. "Ya, aku akan menghubungimu besok. Oke,_ bye_."

***chanbaek***

Malam itu Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Ia berbaring di ranjangnya dengan muram, terdiam memikirkan segalanya. Dari kamarnya yang temaram dan tenang ia dapat mendengar Sandara yang sedang berjalan di sekitar dapur. Suara botol dan gelas. Ibunya sedang minum sebotol _Brandy _atau _Sherry_, ia yakin itu. Suara kursi yang ditarik. Dan suara tangisan.

Ibunya menangis dan mabuk di dapur. Rasanya seperti kembali ke malam-malam sebelumnya, ketika ayahnya meninggal. Namun kali ini ibunya menangis karena hal lain. Karena seorang Kris Lowland yang menurut Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pantas untuk ditangisi. Mengingat kembali tentang peristiwa ciumannya dengan Kris di mobil tadi sore itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan berguling di ranjangnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang dilakukan Kris itu adalah sebuah lelocon atau bukan. Mungkin itu adalah ide Kris untuk mengerjai dirinya. Dan itu adalah lelocon yang terburuk.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tetapi ia justru teringat dengan perkataan Mark tentang pria-pria dengan istri yang cantik dan anak-anak, pria-pria yang terlihat normal.

_"__Lalu terkadang mereka pergi dan mencari seorang pelacur laki-laki."_

Pikiran itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali. Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Jika Kris memang pria yang seperti yang dikatakan Mark, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kris menikahi ibunya.

Baekhyun tersentak dari pikiran dan menyadari sesuatu. Tidak terdengar lagi suara tangisan ibunya. Tidak suara botol dan gelas. Tidak suara kursi yang ditarik. Kini lantai bawah terdengar semakin tenang. Baekhyun beranjak bangun dan melihat jam di atas meja belajarnya. Ini masih pukul tiga. Mungkin ibunya terlalu mabuk dan tertidur di bawah, pikirnya.

Baekhyun menyingkap selimut di tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak menuruni tangga. Ketika kakinya menginjak anak tangga terakhir sesuatu tercium di hidungnya. Seperti bau gas. Dengan segera Baekhyun berlari ke dapur. Ia membuka pintu dapur dan terkejut menemukan ibunya telah pingsan di lantai, di dekat kompor. Gas dari kompor telah memenuhi dapur. Jeremy menutup hidungnya, mencoba untuk tidak menghirup gas yang telah memenuhi ruangan dapur.

Satu hal yang segera ia sadari. Ibunya mencoba bunuh diri.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mobil ambulans melaju dengan cepat dan tiba di rumah sakit. Para perawat dengan sigap menerima tubuh Sandara yang tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang beroda dan segera membawanya ke ruang ICU, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menunggu dengan cemas di luar ruangan. Baekhyun terduduk di kursi plastik rumah sakit yang keras dan kurang nyaman. Ia menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Melihat ibunya yang mencoba bunuh diri benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Mungkin, seharusnya ia tidak menolak pernikahan itu dengan terlalu keras. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya benar-benar tenggelam dalam ide pernikahan itu. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu. Jika ibunya mati...

Itu adalah kesalahannya!

***chanbaek***

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik,"

Dokter muda berkacamata itu memberitahu Baekhyun tiga puluh menit kemudian. Mendengar hal itu membuat Baekhyun menghela napas lega, tubuhnya berhenti gemetar. Sejenak dokter muda yang tampan dan nampak cuek dengan etika berpakaian para dokter—dia menggulung lengan kemeja dan jas putih khas dokternya hingga siku—itu mengamati Baekhyun sejenak dan bertanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya,

"Kau putranya?"

"Y...ya," jawab Baekhyun, memandang sang dokter muda.

"Kris?" tanya sang dokter muda lagi, menunjuk Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya.

Mendengar nama Kris disebut membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. "Tidak. Na..namaku Baekhyun..." jawabnya.

"Siapa Kris? Suaminya?"

Sejenak Baekhyun diam dan menundukkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Dia...tunangannya..."

"Oh, begitu. Hmm..." sang dokter muda menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, kami tidak memperbolehkan pengunjung untuk hari ini."

Seketika Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sang dokter muda. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya? Karena gas itu...?" tanyanya, mulai cemas kembali.

"Itu lebih karena alkohol daripada gas. Dia menderita dari racun alkohol akut. Dia pingsan sebelum dapat menghirup setiap asap gas, jadi dia tidak terlalu dalam bahaya karena itu."

Baekhyun terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke lantai. Rasa lega dan cemas bercampur di dalam dirinya. Sang dokter muda memandang Baekhyun sesaat, lalu merogoh saku jas putihnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok. Ia menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya dan dengan santai menyulutnya dengan pematik.

"Bagaimanapun, kami sudah memerah keluar alkohol dari sistem tubuhnya. Dia akan bangun pada suatu waktu, besok," katanya, menghembuskan asap kelabu tipis ke udara. Sejenak menikmati nikotin yang mulai merambati sistem tubuhnya, mengendurkan stres di kepalanya. "Jadi...Kris ini, apa dia ada di area ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia di New York," jawab Jeremy.

"Bisakah kau memberitahunya untuk datang ke Boston?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat lalu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "Y...ya."

"Dia memanggil namanya. Aku pikir dia akan pulih lebih cepat jika Kris ini bersama dengannya ketika dia terbangun besok."

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan ragu-ragu dan menganggukan kepalanya ketika sang dokter muda beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Baekhyun pun meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan bingung. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kris lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang seolah menyimpan seribu topeng lalu tidur dengan perasaan takut yang tak kunjung hilang.

Namun ibunya membutuhkan Kris. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyayangi ibunya yang labil itu. Haruskah ia mengorbankan dirinya demi kebahagian ibunya? Bisakah ia mencari jalan lain?

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya yang kalut. Ia menghentikan kakinya dan menoleh. Seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang dan berpenampilan seperti anak nakal sedang menghampirinya.

"Hey. Ini aku, Kai," kata remaja laki-laki itu melambaikan satu tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, ya..." kata Baekhyun, sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Kai. Tentu saja ia ingat dengan Kai. Dia yang, orang-orang bilang, menggunakan obat dan menjual dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Kau akan pulang? Aku bisa memberimu tumpangan di motorku," tawar Kai, menunjuk motornya yang diparkir tidak jauh di belakangnya dengan menggunakan jempolnya.

Baekhyun memang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kai, tetapi mereka tidak pernah benar-benar saling bicara. Karena itu ia merasa agak ragu menerima tawaran Kai. "Uh... tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan naik taksi saja," tolaknya.

"Aku ada beberapa pekerjaan _part time_ yang aku lakukan di sini," kata Kai memberitahu. "Apa anggota keluargamu ada di rumah sakit? Itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Hati-hati bung."

Kai membalik tubuhnya dan lalu beranjak pergi. Baekhyun memperhatikan Kai sejenak sebelum kemudian memalingkan kepalanya dan beranjak pulang, dengan rasa bingung yang kembali membuat pundaknya seolah terasa berat.

***chanbaek***

Di rumahnya yang tenang dan sunyi, Baekhyun duduk termenung di sofa bermotif dedaunan favorit Sandara di ruang tengah. Ia diam, memandang keluar jendela dan mengingat kembali tentang sang ibu dan tingkah gilanya dulu. Setelah kematian ayahnya, Sandara pernah sekali menyakiti dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi. Dengan kedua tangan yang terluka dan darah yang terus-menerus mengalir, Sandara dengan gaun tidurnya yang cantik dan wajah yang sedih mendatangi kamarnya. Sandara membangunkannya dan menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang berdarah.

_"__Baekhyun__, darahnya tidak mau berhenti."_

Ketika itu Baekhyun baru berusia sepuluh tahun, dan hal itu membuatnya ketakutan. Maka, ia berlari keluar kamarnya dan memanggil bibi Prims (kakak perempuan ayah Baekhyun). Lalu terjadi sebuah perdebatan besar. Bibi Prims merasa bahwa Sandara bukanlah ibu yang layak dan ingin mengadopsi Baekhyun. Tetapi Sandara menangis, terus-menerus.

_"__Tidak, tidak! Jangan ambil segalanya dariku!"_

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun, tetapi hal yang dilakukan oleh Sandara itu jelas-jelas sebuah usaha bunuh diri. Setelah kematian suaminya, Sandara dekat dengan seorang pria, dan dia memutuskan segalanya dengan Sandara. Dia ingin menikahi Sandara, jika Sandara setuju untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Tetapi Sandara menolak untuk melepaskan putranya. Itulah yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Suaminya meninggal, kekasihnya mencampakkannya, hal-hal seperti itu terus terjadi. Itu menjadi sangat sulit bagi siapapun yang mengalaminya. Dan Sandara bukanlah orang yang sangat kuat...

"Mengapa... hanya dengan yang ada... aku membuat segalanya menjadi sulit untuknya?" gumam Baekhyun, menutup matanya dan mendesah.

***chanbaek***

Di kamar hotelnya yang mewah, Kris sedang merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke London ketika telepon kamarnya berdering. Seraya merapikan dasinya ia mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering di samping ranjang dan terkejut ketika ia mengenali suara di ujung telepon.

"Baekhyun!" Kris merasa sedikit senang saat mendengar suara Baekhyun lagi.

"Krisg? Ah..." suara Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di ujung telepon sebelum kemudian berkata, "Um... Sandara berada di rumah sakit. Kemarin, dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri..."

"B-bunuh diri?" Kris sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Mereka bilang keadaannya sudah mulai stabil,"

"Bu-bunuh diri?! Pasti ada kesalahan!" kata Krisg nyaris berteriak, tidak percaya.

"Itu benar. Kris, aku ingin kau datang ke Boston dan melihatnya."

"Mengapa?! Mengapa dia melakukan hal seperti..." tubuh Kris mulai bergetar pelan. Ia masih tidak percaya, mengapa Sandara yang cantik itu bisa melakukan bunuh diri.

Dan ketidaktahuan Kris itu membuat Baekhyun merasa marah. "APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?! INI SEMUA KESALAHANMU! KAU YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! KAULAH YANG TELAH MEMUTUSKAN PERTUNANGAN, BENAR 'KAN?! BUKANKAH ITU BENAR, KRIS?!" teriaknya kesal.

Kris mendongak memandang langit-langit kamar hotelnya dengan sedih. "Tapi mengapa dia... karena aku..."

"Maafkan aku. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Yah, ini setengahnya adalah kesalahanmu..." kata Baekhyun, kini menurunkan suaranya. "Bagaimanapun, aku ingin kau datang dan melihatnya."

Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, mendesah pelan. "Tapi... kau marah padaku... bukankah begitu?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia meremas gagang telepon dengan keras dan menarik napas dengan pelan, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar saat menjawab, "Aku tidak marah!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris lagi, menyakinkan.

"Aku tidak marah, mari kita lupakan tentang itu!"

"Jadi, kau pikir kau bisa mencoba untuk menyukaiku lagi?"

"Itu benar. Tetapi kau harus berbaikan dengan Sandara."

"Kau masih ingin aku untuk menikahi Sandara?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Dia memanggil namamu di rumah sakit. Dia mencintaimu!"

Tubuh Kris berhenti gemetar. Kris menghela napas lega dan tersenyum. "Ya! Aku mencintainya juga! Aku akan melamarnya lagi segera setelah aku melihatnya. Bisakah aku mengunjunginya besok? Aku akan pastikan untuk datang!" katanya. "Apa yang aku pikirkan ketika aku memutuskannya? Aku tidak bisa tahan memikirkan kehilangan dia."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, berpikir bahwa Kris benar-benar mencintai ibunya. Bahwa ibunya akan kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Mungkin saat itu Kris hanya membuat lelucon YANG SANGAT TIDAK LUCU padanya, lelucon yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Mungkin ia akan berusaha untuk memaafkan Kris dan menghindarinya. Demi kebahagian ibunya.

"Kau harus datang kemari, Kris. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah sakit besok. Sampai jum—" kata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," panggil Kris, memotong perkataan Baekhyun. "Yah, Baekhyun? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu "lakukan"?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, mengernyit bingung.

"Akankah kau pergi bersamaku ke **Salem** lagi, Baekhyun?" tanya Kris, membuat Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya.

Kata "Salem" terasa pahit di lidah Baekhyun dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Ketakutan yang menjalar perlahan membuat niatnya semula untuk memaafkan, melupakan dan menghindar seolah hendak terbang keluar jendela. Seketika perasaan buruk menghampirinya.

"...Salem? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun kembali balik bertanya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kris.

"Aku memberitahumu sebelumnya," Kris berkata dengan suara yang serius. "Bahwa "aku mencintaimu", ingat?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa lama, terkejut. Kini perasaan buruk benar-benar telah memeluknya. "...tapi, bukankah kau akan menikahi Sandara?" tanyanya.

"Baekhyun. Hanya sekali ini saja. Aku ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku," jawab Kris halus, mencoba membujuk.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas, tangannya terus bergetar pelan. "Hanya, pikirkan tentang ini! Ini tidak mungkin! Apa kau gila?"

"Hanya kali ini saja. Pergilah ke Salem bersamaku."

"Aku bilang...aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

Kini giliran Kris yang terdiam selama beberapa lama. "Aku mengerti. Sayang sekali," katanya dengan dingin. "Jika kau menolakku, maka aku pikir aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke Boston. Sampaikan pada Sandara salamku. Selamat tinggal..."

"TAHAN SEBENTAR!" teriak Baekhyun ketika Kris hendak menutup teleponnya. "Apa...? Persisnya apa yang kau ingin lakukan di Salem?" tanyanya, memastikan.

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu..." Jawab Kris dengan singkat.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kau mau...melakukan seks denganku?"

"Itu benar, tapi tidak mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, benar bukan?" kata Kris, tersenyum menyeringai.

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sebuket bunga yang indah dan wajah tampan Kris yang menyambut Sandara ketika ia membuka mata keesokan harinya di rumah sakit. Kris duduk di pinggir ranjang, menyentuh satu sisi wajahnya dengan lembut dan menangis! Kris Lowland yang tampan dan selalu tampil dengan setelan jas mahal itu sedang menangis!

"Kris!" seru Sandara terkejut.

"Sandara, kumohon maafkan aku! Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh?!" kata Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sandara dan memejamkan matanya. Air mata meluncur turun dari sudut matanya yang basah. "Ini memalukan untuk mengakui, tapi aku tiba-tiba mulai merasa gugup tentang pernikahan... dan aku hampir kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai."

"Oh, Kris..." mata indah Sandara mulai basah oleh air mata, mengalir turun di wajahnya serupa sungai-sungai kecil.

"Kumohon, katakan kau akan bersamaku lagi... mari berikan kehidupan kita bersama kesempatan lain," kata Kris membuka matanya dan mencium bibir Sandara dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kita berdua akan bahagia."

Sandara menangis bahagia. Ia memeluk Kris dengan erat dan menutup matanya saat mereka kembali berciuman, merasakan kebahagiaan melingkupinya seketika. Kini, alasannya untuk hidup telah kembali. Kris telah kembali padanya.

Sandara menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok putranya berdiri di ambang pintu. "Baekhyun..." panggilnya.

Baekhyun beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan inap ibunya yang rapi dan steril itu, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia menghampiri sang ibu dan berdiri di samping ranjang, di seberang Kris. Sandara mengangkat satu tangannya menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"Oh, Baekhyun..." kata Sandara memandang putranya dengan tatapan bahagia dan seolah tak percaya. "Baekhyun..."

"Sandara, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang semuanya lagi," kata Baekhyun lembut, kembali tersenyum.

Sandara begitu bahagia hingga ia kehilangan kata-kata dan kembali menangis. "Jangan menangis, Sandara," kata Baekhyun lagi.

Di sisi lain ranjang Kris hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum. Pemandangan haru itu harus terhenti ketika seorang perawat wanita datang dan memberitahu bahwa waktu bagi pengunjung hampir habis.

"Kau bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi besok," kata sang perawat wanita sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Sandara," kata Kris tersenyum dan mencium Sandara sebelum kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Baekhyun beranjak mengikuti Kris keluar, namun saat ia diambang pintu Sandara memanggilnya. Baekhyun pun berhenti sesaat dan menoleh. "Terima kasih..." kata Sandara seraya tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun hanya diam memandang ibunya. Sesungguhnya, ia ikut merasa senang untuk ibunya. Ia senang melihat ibunya nampak begitu bahagia. Namun sesuatu seolah menekan dadanya, membuat langkahnya terasa berat. Sesuatu, yang sedang menunggu janjinya dibalik seribu topengnya.

Di luar ruangan inap Sandara, Baekhyun melihat Kris sedang duduk di kursi plastik rumah sakit yang nampak tidak nyaman itu, sendirian dan menangis dengan sapu tangan biru di wajahnya. Menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah, kelihatannya mereka akan mengijinkannya pulang dalam seminggu ini. Aku sangat bersyukur," katanya tersenyum lega dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dengan sapu tangan biru miliknya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kris sesaat. Ia terkejut melihat pria itu benar-benar menangis. "Terima kasih telah datang, Kris," katanya.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kris berubah. Air mata dan kesedihan yang tadi seolah tidak pernah ada. Seolah sebuah topeng yang lain kini menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu, apakah Kris seorang bipolar? Ataukah dia seorang aktor yang sangat handal?

"Aku menepati janjiku," kata Kris seraya menyimpan sapu tangan birunya ke dalam saku jasnya, lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang membuat sang remaja gemetar pelan. "Sekarang giliranmu, Baekhyun."

Pada akhirnya, demi kebahagiaan sang ibu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyetujui keinginan Kris. Kembali ke Salem dan mengorbankan dirinya. Sebuah pengorbanan yang, sesuai janji, hanya kali ini saja.

Oh, andaikan ia tahu...

***chanbaek*******

Baekhyun mengikuti Kris ke tempat parkir rumah sakit dan melihat mobil hitam mewah yang sejenak membawa ingatan getir di hari itu. Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan menoleh memandang Baekhyun yang diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Masuklah," katanya, lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baekhyun pun segera naik ke dalam mobil, duduk di samping Kris dan berusaha keras mempertahankan ketenangannya. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tidak lama mesin mobil menyala dan Kris mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan area rumah sakit. Mobil hitam mewah itu melaju dengan cepat di jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai menuju kota Salem. Sejenak tidak ada yang bicara. Kris mengemudi dengan tenang, dan Baekhyun memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku pikir aku akan membawakannya bunga setiap hari. Bunga apa yang paling dia sukai, aku penasaran?" tanya Kris memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia suka dengan berbagai jenis bunga," jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana dengan lili putih? Apakah dia tidak suka dengan baunya?"

"Yah, untuk warna dia suka salmon _pink_. Dia bilang itu cocok dengan matanya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawakannya mawar-mawar salmon _pink_ besok."

Pembicaraan berhenti sejenak. Kris masih mengemudi dengan tenang dan senang, sementara Baekhyun terus melihat keluar jendela. Ketika mereka tiba di Salem, Kris mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki sebuah area hotel yang luas bernama _Sea Side Hotel_.

"Sebelum ini, aku mengunjungi sebuah motel bungalow," kata Kris, memberitahu. "Istriku yang sebelumnya tinggal di sini, di salah satu bungalow, ketika dia datang ke Boston. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun, tempat itu tidak berubah sedikit pun."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia masih lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan area perkarangan hotel yang luas dan indah dengan pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang menghiasinya. Kris menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah utama hotel, sebuah rumah model victorian yang cukup besar. Tanpa mematikan mesin mobil Kris beranjak turun dan menghilang ke dalam rumah utama itu, sementara Baekhyun menunggu dengan gelisah di dalam mobil. Beberapa menit kemudian Kris kembali dengan sebuah kunci di tangannya.

"Untungnya, aku berhasil mendapatkan untuk kita ruangan yang menghadap lautan," katanya dengan senang.

"Tapi ini masih terang..." kata Baekhyun, tidak terlalu setuju dengan pemilihan ruangan yang dipilih oleh Kris.

"Aku yakin kita akan berhasil melewatkan waktu bersama-sama," kata Kris santai seraya kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

Tidak lama Kris menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bungalow kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Ketika Kris membuka kunci pintu bungalow dan mereka beranjak masuk, Baekhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan dan sejenak memperhatikan isi bungalow yang sederhana. Hanya dua buah ranjang yang nampak empuk dengan dua lampu tidur di kanan dan kiri ranjang, sebuah lemari kecil, sebuah kursi, sebuah meja dan dua buah jendela dengan tirai yang cantik. Suara debur ombak terdengar dengan jelas ketika Kris membuka jendela-jendela itu.

"Lihatlah pemandangan yang luar biasa ini," kata Kris memandang keluar jendela dengan senang, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Baekhyun masih berdiri diam di tengah ruangan, memperhatikan isi bungalow yang sederhana dan Kris yang nampak senang dengan wajah tidak suka. Kris nampak nyaman dan terbiasa, seolah bungalow ini adalah rumah keduanya. Mungkin pria tampan itu selalu datang ke bungalow ini bersama para pelacurnya.

Mungkinkah?

"Apakah biasanya...kau pergi ke pelacur laki-laki?" tanyanya, akhirnya. Ia merasa penasaran dan takut.

Kris membuka lemari, mengeluarkan sebotol _Brendy_ dan dua buah gelas, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Jangan bodoh," katanya seraya membuka penutup botol dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua buah gelas di depannya. "Tentu saja, ketika aku masih seorang siswa sekolah, aku ingat ada anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu dan ada yang tidak. Tapi setelah kami menemukan anak perempuan, permainan semacam itu berakhir."

Ia mengambil segelas _brendy_ dan meminumnya sejenak. "Setelah istriku yang sebelumnya mati, aku memiliki beberapa kesenangan dengan berbagai pelacur. Yah, itu lebih seperti membeli _one night stands_," katanya meletakkan gelasnya kembali di atas meja. Ia melepaskan jasnya, menyampirkannya di atas kursi dan menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Tapi kau...ini bukan soal membeli atau bermain denganmu."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Kris beranjak mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum. "Ini cinta," jawabnya.

Sejenak Kris menatap wajah Baekhyun, menikmati ketakutan yang tersembunyi di balik wajah manis tersebut. Tangan Kris beralih turun ke bahu Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun hanya diam saat Kris menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya. Ia menutup matanya dan berusaha keras menelan rasa jijik yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya saat Kris memeluk tubuhnya. Lalu ciuman mereka mulai berubah. Liar, dalam dan penuh nafsu.

Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir Kris menarik Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Mereka duduk di atas ranjang dan kembali berciuman sejenak. Rasa gugup seketika mendera Baekhyun. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan seorang pria dewasa. _Heck_, bahkan ia belum pernah melakukan seks dengan Vivi.

"Kau...mau aku melepaskan..." kata Baekhyun ketika Kris terus menarik-narik kaosnya setiap kali mereka berciuman.

"Itu benar," kata Kris, tersenyum.

"Jendelanya..." kata Baekhyun, memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka dengan khawatir. Ia khawatir jika nanti akan ada orang yang melihatnya melakukan seks dengan seorang pria dewasa. Dan itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang bagus baginya.

"Jendelanya menghadap ke lautan. Tidak akan ada yang dapat melihat kita," kata Kris, menyakinkan dengan lembut.

Baekhyun masih merasa sedikit ragu. Ia mulai melepaskan kaosnya seraya berkata, "tapi...ini aneh. terlalu terang di sini."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku ingin melihat tubuhmu. Tubuhmu itu sangat indah..." kata Kris memuji. "Tidak pernahkah kau melihat dirimu sendiri? Benar 'kan, lihat, kulitmu sangat halus. Kulitmu begitu jelas, seperti porselen. Seolah-olah kau lahir tanpa ketidaksempurnaan."

Baekhyun berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya dan sedikit merengut. Ia senang dipuji, tetapi tidak oleh seorang pria mesum yang aneh. Di puji oleh Kris justru membuatnya merasa sangat jijik. Namun ia hanya diam, membiarkan ketika Kris menarik kedua tangannya dan menahannya di udara. Ia membiarkan Kris menatap tubuh rampingnya dengan nafsu. Dan ia membiarkan Kristerus bicara seolah dia sedang mabuk.

"Aku ingin melihatmu saat aku mengklaim tempat yang masih alami ini. Aku membebaskan sebuah kastil. Ya, kastil _Snow White_, jauh di dalam hutan. Atau apakah itu _Sleeping Beauty_? Aku semakin dekat ke gerbang kastil yang menahan semua orang di teluk."

Kris melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada tubuh ramping sang remaja. Baekhyun masih diam saat Kris mulai melepaskan celana panjang beserta celana dalamnya, dan melemparkannya begitu saja di lantai. Kris membuka kedua paha Baekhyun dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Perhatian Kris mulai terfokus pada paha Baekhyun yang mulus. Lalu ia tersenyum, senyum yang selalu mengantarkan gemetar di tubuh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai senyum itu.

"Oh, aku lihat kau mempunyai sebuah tahi lalat disini," katanya lagi, menatap tahi lalat kecil di sudut paha kiri Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Betapa manisnya."

Tiba-tiba, seolah teringat sesuatu Kris terkekeh kecil. "Oh, aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak..." katanya.

Baekhyun masih menutup mulutnya. Ia membiarkan Krisg membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya dan terus menatapnya dengan sedikit ragu. "Ada apa...? Katakan saja," kata Kris, seraya mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari dalam laci meja nakas di samping ranjang.

Baekhyun bergidik ketika Kris mengusap paha dalam dan lubangnya dengan sesuatu yang dingin. "Itu...apa itu...?" tanyanya.

"Vaseline," jawab Kris singkat. "Apakah dingin?"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Krisg bekerja dengan nafsu dan imajinasi liarnya. Suara debur ombak di luar jendela menemani sebuah percintaan yang liar. Sebuah percintaan yang Baekhyun harapkan segera berakhir.

***chanbaek***

Malam pun tiba dan percintaan yang liar itu berakhir. Suara debur ombak di luar jendela masih terdengar dengan jelas, mulai mengisi ketenangan malam. Baekhyun berharap suara debur ombak itu dapat memberikannya sedikit ketenangan. Namun tidak pernah ada lagi ketenangan baginya, bahkan setelah percintaan yang liar itu berakhir. Ia tahu itu.

Di atas ranjang Baekhyun berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh telanjangnya, lemah dan lelah. Luka dan darah menghiasi tubuh dan wajahnya. Itu adalah sebuah percintaan yang benar-benar liar dan...kasar. Siapa yang menyangka, Kris yang sangat manis dalam bicara itu, ternyata sangat kasar dalam seks hingga Baekhyun nyaris pingsan di tengah percintaan yang liar itu. Tidak ada yang nikmat di dalam seks dengan Kris, hanya ada rasa sakit yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya; kenapa ia masih hidup setelah seks yang kasar itu?

"Baekhyun, bangun..." kata Kris yang telah berpakaian, membangunkan sang remaja seraya merapikan dasinya dengan tenang. Seolah tak peduli pada sang remaja yang nampak seperti sekarat itu. "Kita pergi..."

Namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam, lemah dan lelah.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sebelum pulang Kris membantu Baekhyun mengobati luka-lukanya dengan obat salep. Kini tubuh Baekhyun telah bersih dari darah, menyisakan sedikit rasa perih dari luka-lukanya. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun terasa sakit, membuatnya tidak ingin bicara. Maka sepanjang perjalanan pulang Baekhyun terus menutup mulutnya dan melihat keluar jendela, ia hanya ingin cepat tiba di rumah dan menghapus semua jejak Kris dari tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Kris bertanya seraya melirik Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Kris.

"Kau pasti lelah, bukan?" tanya Kris lagi seraya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan memandang Kris dengan aneh. _WHAT THE HELL_?! Pria itu bertanya dengan tenang, seolah mereka baru saja pergi piknik dan bukannya bercinta dengan kasar di Salem. Tidak ada jejak rasa malu atau bersalah di wajahnya yang tampan—namun memuakkan itu—karena telah memaksa remaja dibawah umur untuk bercinta. Hanya ada rasa puas dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Baekhyun pahami. Baekhyun mengabaikan semua itu dan menganggap bahwa pria itu mungkin gila. Ya, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan seorang Kris Lowland.

Saat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela, tiba-tiba Kris berkata dengan tenang dan tanpa menoleh, "Kau salah satu tipe yang pendiam, ya?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, masih mengabaikan dan berharap Kris akan menutup mulutnya hingga ia tiba di rumah nanti. Namun kemudian Kris kembali melanjutkan, masih tanpa menoleh, "Indah sekali. Bagaimana pucatnya kulitmu..." suaranya halus, seolah sedang membayangkan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. "bagaimana kulit halusmu mu memerah. Kau pasti benar-benar dikuasai oleh emosi."

Perkataan Kris membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa mual. "Ini cuma perjanjian yang kita buat!" teriaknya, menoleh pada Kris dengan gusar.

Kris melirik Baekhyun dan raut wajahnya berubah sesaat. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Baekhyun kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, berusaha keras mengendalikan ketakutan yang sedang menderanya. Tubuhnya gemetar pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Kris, diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

***chanbaek***

Tepat ketika mobil Kris berhenti di depan rumahnya, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga beranda rumahnya. Ia memutar kunci rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan membanting pintu saat ia berlari masuk, mengabaikan Kris yang mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu dan menghela napas lega, merasa aman saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia telah berada di rumahnya. Sendiri, tanpa Kris Lowland.

Saat tubuhnya perlahan mulai berhenti gemetar tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berdering, mengejutkan Baekhyun. Selama beberapa lama Baekhyun memandang telepon yang terus berdering itu dengan bimbang. Bagaimana jika yang menelepon itu adalah Kris?

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan ketakutan yang masih menjalari dirinya. "Oh, apa kau sedang tidur? Apa aku membangunkanmu? Bagaimana keadaan ibumu? Aku terus mencoba menelepon," suara Vivi yang lembut terdengar menyapa di ujung telepon.

"Vivi..." Baekhyun sedikit menghela napas lega. Namun ketakutan masih menjalari dirinya. Kris dan seks gilanya di Salem masih menghantui pikirannya.

"Ada apa? Kau terdengar aneh," tanya Vivi, menyadari suara Baekhyun yang terdengar tidak biasa.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali bercerita pada seseorang tentang hal gila yang baru saja dialami. Membagi ketakutannya pada seseorang. Tetapi itu bukan Vivi. Ia tidak ingin Vivi tahu dan akhirnya membencinya. _Heck_, ia bahkan tidak ingin siapapun tahu dan membencinya, terutama ibunya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya berkata dengan pelan,

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Mereka berbicara sebentar, sebelum kemudian Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan menyalakan kran _shower_. Ia menutup matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan air dingin membasahi tubuh telanjangnya, menghapus jejak Kris yang tersisa. Ia menyabuni setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan sabun, membilasnya hingga bersih lalu beralih ke _bathtub_. Ia duduk di dalam _bathtub_ yang telah terisi air, menggosok tubuhnya dengan sikat tubuh yang biasa digunakan untuk mandi. Ia menggosok setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan keras, seolah ia masih merasakan tangan Kris di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan Kris yang mencengkram bahunya, maka ia menyadari bahunya dan menggosoknya dengan keras. Tangan Kris yang menyentuh lehernya, maka ia menyadari lehernya dan menggosoknya juga dengan keras. Jari-jari Kris yang menyentuh kedua puting dadanya, maka ia menyadari kedua puting dadanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyadari ia memiliki puting sebelumnya. Kris yang mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, maka ia menyadari mulutnya, giginya, lidahnya. Ia juga menyadari ke sepuluh jarinya yang digenggam oleh Kris.

Betisnya. Pahanya. Lututnya. Tumitnya. Pergelangan kaki. Secara hiperaktif Baekhyun menyadari semua itu sekarang. Tangan orang asing menyentuh penisnya, pantatnya. Ia menyadari itu juga.

Tiba-tiba, dengan kesal Baekhyun memukulkan sikat mandi di tangannya ke permukaan air, membuat air di dalam _bathtub_ bergolak keras dan tumpah membasahi lantai kamar mandi. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa saat ia teringat pada perkataan Kris tentang tubuhnya.

Kastil _Snow White_? HAH!

Lalu Baekhyun mendengus saat teringat pada cerita orang-orang tentang Kai yang menjual dirinya. Ia merasa dirinya sama dengan Kai. Ia sama. Ia membiarkan Kris melakukan apapun yang dia mau dengan tubuhnya. Ia...mengetahui bahwa Kris mengambil kontrol penuh tubuhnya. Dan ia membiarkannya.

Ia merasakan tulangnya ngilu. Tubuhnya terbakar. Perasaannya menjerit seolah ia jatuh.

Malam itu Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Ia hanya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut dan menangis. Terus menangis seraya berpikir bahwa ia kotor. Menjijikan.

***chanbaek***

Keesokan harinya, saat Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit dan membuka pintu kamar inap ibunya ia menemukan Kris yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya. Kris sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyisir rambut pirang panjang ibunya dengan lembut. Sementara ibunya sedang menggenggam sebuah cermin di tangannya dan nampak sangat bahagia. Baekhyun terdiam di ambang pintu. Melihat Kris membuat ketakutan itu kembali menjalar pelan di tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun!" Sandra tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran putranya.

Kris menghentikan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Baekhyun menutup pintu dan melangkah masuk, berdiri di pinggir ranjang dan menjaga jarak aman dari Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Oh, Baekhyun. Aku sedang berbicara dengan Sandara. Aku pikir kita bisa mengambil perjalanan lain ke pulau Nantucket ketika ia keluar dari rumah sakit," kata Kris. Lalu ia menoleh pada sang tunangan, tersenyum dan menciumnya sesaat. "Itu adalah sebuah pulau dengan kenangan spesial tentang kita. Lautan biru itu. Langit biru itu."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan, Kris?" tanya Sandara, tersenyum.

"Kita hanya akan mengambil liburan," jawab Kris, balas tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai lautan juga, bukankah begitu, Baekhyun?" kata Sandara mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang putra. "Kita bisa menginap di hotel dengan pemandangan lautan."

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat interaksi antara ibunya dan Kris tersentak. Mendengar kata lautan dan hotel membuatnya teringat kembali pada hal yang sedang berusaha keras ia lupakan, Salem dan seks yang kasar. Seperti kata ibunya ia memang menyukai lautan, tetapi setelah apa yang terjadi di Salem kemarin membuatnya memutuskan bahwa kini ia membenci lautan.

"Aku tidak tertarik," katanya, menundukkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Oh, benarkah?" kata Kris, menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun mengabaikan Kris dan terus menunduk memandang lantai. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kris dengan senyum palsunya dan sikapnya yang mungkin cocok mendapatkan piala Oscar. Oh, bagaikan seorang aktor yang handal. Seolah kejadian di Salem kemarin hanyalah hal biasa.

Tiba-tiba Sandara tertawa, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh memandang sang ibu dengan heran. "Sa...Sandara, apa yang lucu?" tanyanya.

"Lihatlah kalian berdua," jawabnya, tersenyum bahagia. "Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Itu membuatku bahagia."

Kris hanya tersenyum dan Baekhyun terdiam dengan gusar. Pikiran tentang Kris dan dirinya menjadi ayah dan anak seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sandara membuat Baekhyun mual. Ia tidak ingin Kris menjadi ayahnya. Tetapi ibunya membutuhkan Kris, dan kebahagiaan ibunya adalah segalanya bagi Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain bertahan dan berusaha menghindari Kris.

***chanbaek***

Saat jam besuk telah habis dan Sandara harus istirahat, Kris mengajak Baekhyun bicara di gazebo yang terletak di tengah halaman rumah sakit yang asri dan tenang. Pepohonan rindang dan bunga-bunga yang cantik menghiasi halaman yang luas. Tidak jauh dari gazebo nampak beberapa pasien dan pengunjungnya yang sedang duduk mengobrol di kursi taman, dan seorang perawat wanita yang sedang mendorong pelan wanita tua yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi roda, menikmati cuaca yang cerah. Baekhyun berdiri di samping Kris dan memandang pasien-pasien itu, masih menjaga jarak aman dari pria tampan tersebut.

"Aku memberitahu Sandara tentang bagaimana aku ingin membawanya ke rumah kami di pinggiran London," kata Kris seraya memandang wanita tua yang duduk di kursi roda. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat wanita tua itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Itu di sebuah desa, dikelilingi oleh hutan, danau dan sungai. Indahnya. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya juga."

"Aku tidak pergi," kata Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya bunga-bunga di sekitar gazebo, masih tidak menoleh pada Kris. "Sandara yang satu-satunya harus pergi."

"Baekhyun," panggil Kris mengulurkan tangannya. Namun saat tangannya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, remaja itu tersentak dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar pelan. Kris menarik tangannya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan kecewa. "Apa kau kecewa denganku?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak kecewa," jawab Baekhyun, menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih terus gemetar pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku, Baekhyun," kata Kris. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu lagi jika kau tidak mau. Jadi mari kita coba untuk berhubungan dengan baik. Itu yang diinginkan oleh Sandara."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang gazebo. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya ia menyadari ada seorang remaja yang sedang memandangnya, tidak jauh dari gazebo. Remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang itu membawa sebuah kotak besar di tangannya, ia segera membalik tubuhnya saat Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya dan beranjak pergi. Baekhyun pun tersentak saat ia mengenali remaja laki-laki yang kehadirannya tidak terduga olehnya itu.

_Kai__?!_

**Tbc**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rumah sakit masih terlihat sibuk seperti biasanya. Masih penuh dengan para dokter dan perawat yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Para pasien dengan perawatannya. Dan para pengunjung yang datang untuk menjenguk saudara atau teman mereka yang dirawat. Di lobi rumah sakit yang dominan berwarna putih dan sibuk itu Baekhyun mengantarkan Vivi yang hendak pulang. Hari ini Vivi datang untuk menjenguk Sandara. Ia membawa bunga untuk ibu sang kekasih dan tetap terlihat manis seperti biasanya dalam balutan _dress_ bermotif bunga yang cantik. Sandara menerima kunjungan Vivi dengan senang. Mereka berbicara cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Vivi harus pamit pulang.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu," kata Vivi menghentikan kakinya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut menghentikan kakinya dan tersenyum pada gadis manis bersurai pendek itu. "Jangan khawatirkan hal itu, Vivi. Terima kasih untuk bunganya," katanya.

"Ibumu terlihat semakin baik."

"Ya, dia akan diijinkan pulang besok."

Vivi tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya berbinar cerah saat mengingat cerita Sandara tadi. "Ini sangat luar biasa, memikirkan bahwa dia akan menikahi seorang pria Inggris yang kaya," katanya, seolah Sandara telah berhasil meraih mimpi setiap gadis; untuk menikah dengan seorang pria tampan dan kaya.

Yah, tetapi mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun. Membuat senyum di wajahnya memudar sedikit. "Tapi itu urusannya, bukan urusanku," katanya, acuh.

Senyum di wajah cerah Vivi tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia menoleh keluar jendela. Di halaman rumah sakit ia melihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang ia kenali sedang membawa sebuah kotak besar di pundaknya dan terlihat sibuk. Kehadiran remaja laki-laki itu di rumah sakit seolah sebuah hal asing bagi Vivi.

"Huh? Bukankah itu Kai?" kata Vivi, terkejut.

"Ya, kurasa dia memiliki pekerjaan _part time_ di sini," kata Baekhyun, ikut menoleh keluar jendela.

"Hmm, aku penasaran jika semua rumor tentang bagaimana dia mencuri obat-obat dari rumah sakit dan menjualnya itu benar..." kata Vivi terus melihat keluar jendela, wajah cantiknya mengernyit sesaat. "Betapa mengerikannya."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan memandang Vivi dengan sedikit gusar. Sejak kejadian di Salem hari itu, ia selalu merasa bahwa ia sama kotornya dengan Kai yang menjual dirinya demi uang—jika semua rumor itu memang benar. Tetapi melihat sikap dan penampilan Kai yang seolah berteriak dengan jelas kata _BAD BOY_ itu Baekhyun berpikir mungkin saja rumor itu benar. Entahlah...

"Sebaiknya kau tidak terlibat dengannya," kata Vivi mengingatkan, menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Vivi. "Aku tidak punya urusan apapun dengannya," katanya menyakinkan. "Akan kuhubungi kau nanti."

Vivi tersenyum puas dan memandang Baekhyun. "Bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman?" tanyanya, penuh harap.

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa lama, memandang dengan tidak yakin Vivi yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Rasa gusar itu semakin terasa pekat di dalam dirinya. Dulu ia suka sekali mencium Vivi. Bibir Vivi lembut dan manis. Tetapi kini kata ciuman justru mengingatkannya pada Kris, pada ciumannya yang liar dan aneh. Membuat tubuhnya selalu terasa gemetar pelan. Menyingkirkan bayangan Kris jauh-jauh dari pikirannya dan memberanikan dirinya, Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Vivi, mencoba merasakan rasa manis dan lembut yang biasanya ia rasakan.

Ciuman yang singkat itu cukup untuk membuat Vivi tersenyum senang dan beranjak pergi seraya melambaikan satu tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang sosok Vivi yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya, sebelum kemudian merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Gadis yang manis. Pacarmu?" tiba-tiba Kris berkata di telinga Baekhyun, membuat remaja itu nyaris meloncat karena terkejut.

Baekhyun hanya diam, menatap Kris dengan takut. Untuk sesaat ekspresi wajah Kris terlihat keras dan menakutkan, dan matanya terlihat dingin. Namun menit kemudian Kris tersenyum manis yang memuakkan dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah lembut, seolah ekspresi keras, menakutkan dan mata dingin itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Ah, biarkan aku mengenalkanmu," kata Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat satu tangannya, menunjukkan seorang pria gemuk pendek yang berdiri disampingnya. Pria gemuk itu memakai setelan jas hitam yang terlihat mahal dan lucu di tubuhnya yang besar, berkacamata yang sama bulatnya dengan wajahnya, rambut hitam yang hampir habis di kepalanya dan kumis yang terlihat terawat bertengger rapi di atas bibirnya.

"Ini adalah John, eksekutif wakil presdir kami. John, ini adalah Baekhyun, putra Sandara," kata Kris mengenalkan dengan ramah.

Baekhyun hanya diam, mengedipkan matanya sesaat. Ia memandang pria besar bernama John yang berdiri diam disamping Kris seolah tidak yakin kenapa dia berada di sini dan menggenggam tas kopernya dengan erat. Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Kris yang masih tersenyum ramah dan oh-palsu-nya. Baekhyun berani bersumpah, saat Kris berkata di telinganya tadi ia melihat ekspresi Kris yang keras dan menakutkan. Namun dalam sekejap ekspresi itu menghilang dan kini Kris tampil sebagai pria ramah yang disukai semua orang.

Oh, betapa memuakkannya...

***chanbaek***

Kris membawa Sandara yang kini telah jauh lebih baik ke halaman rumah sakit yang teduh dan tenang. Ia mendudukkan Sandara dengan lembut di salah satu kursi taman dan mengenalkannya pada John. Pria bertubuh gemuk itu duduk di samping Sandara, memangku tas koper kesayangannya dan menatap dengan penuh kagum saat Sandara mengenalkan dirinya.

"Kau memang sangat cantik," puji John.

Sandara hanya tersenyum dan mendongak memandang Kris yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku membawanya bersamaku dari New York pagi ini. Aku ingin dia bertemu denganmu," kata Kris.

"Kris banyak bercerita tentangmu," kata John. "Aku akan blak-blakan. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya ketika aku mendengar seorang pria serius seperti Kris telah tertarik oleh seorang wanita Boston. Dia telah _single_ sejak istri pertamanya meninggal lima belas tahun lalu. Lalu untuk jatuh cinta dalam seminggu..."

"Kita telah saling mengenal setidaknya, dua setengah minggu pada saat ini," sanggah Kris, memandang temannya.

"Dan lalu meninggalkanku di New York untuk mengemas persediaan seorang diri. Itu cukup banyak pekerjaan! Sebaiknya aku mendapatkan bonus yang bagus untuk masalah ini!" kata John, bertingkah seolah ia kecewa. "Dan beberapa waktu liburan ekstra juga!"

"John..." kata Kris, menghampiri sang teman dan berusaha menenangkannya.

John, kris dan Sandra mengobrol sejenak. Sementara itu Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Sandara hanya diam dan mendengarkan obrolan mereka dengan sabar dan sedikit bosan. Hingga akhirnya tiba waktunya John harus pergi.

"Aku harus mengantarkan John ke bandara Boston," kata Kris pada Sandara, lalu ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang terdiam sejak tadi dan tersenyum. "Mengapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami, Baekhyun?"

Lalu seolah tidak ingin terdengar oleh John yang telah berjalan lebih dulu Kris sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berkata pelan pada Baekhyun, memastikan Sandara juga ikut mendengarkannya, "Jika kau membuat sebuah kesan yang bagus padanya, aku yakin opininya terhadap Sandara juga akan meningkat. Dia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluargaku."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin ikut. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berada satu meter dengan Kris. Tetapi ketika ia melihat ibunya tersenyum penuh harap padanya, ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Dengan terpaksa ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi mengikuti Kris. Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ibunya melambaikan satu tangan padanya seraya tersenyum senang. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendesah pelan. Ia tidak bisa menolak ibunya.

***chanbaek***

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menuju bandara Boston seraya mengobrol dengan John yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Sementara Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di kursi belakang, memperhatikan bagaimana pria gemuk itu memangku tas koper kesayangannya dengan protektif. Lucu sekali.

"John, Baekhyun adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat baik. Mereka bilang kau bisa menilai orang tua dari anaknya," tiba-tiba Kris berkata, menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun yang terdiam di kursi belakang.

"Apa kau punya teman?" tanya John, menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"ya...banyak," jawab Baekhyun, sedikit terkejut ketika akhirnya pria bertubuh gemuk itu bicara padanya.

"Seorang anak yang dapat bergaul dengan baik dengan lainnya itu yang menenangkan," kata John seraya memeluk tas kopernya. "Itu sesuatu yang perlu diingat ketika kau menikah kembali dan kalian berdua memiliki anak!"

Anak...

Kata itu mengingatkan Baekhyun. Sandara pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu. Sandara bilang bahwa Kris memiliki dua putra dari istri pertamanya.

Kris dan John kembali mengobrol, sementara Baekhyun masih tetap diam. Kali ini Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari John dan tas kopernya, dan memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela. Mencoba memikirkan hal lain, selain Kris dan kemisteriusannya.

***chanbaek***

Saat tiba di bandara Baekhyun masih saja diam, ia memilih untuk berdiri cukup jauh dan memperhatikan Kris dan John berbicara. Ia menunggu dengan sabar, berharap pria gemuk itu segera pergi dan ia pun juga bisa segera pergi, menjauh dari Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus ikut Kris mengantar temannya ke bandara. Jika saja bukan karena ibunya, ia pasti sudah kabur sejak tadi.

"Pastikan kau kembali ke London akhir Juli!" kata John pada Kris, mengingatkan. "Itu ketika semua barang antik yang kita beli di New York akan tiba, karena _departement store_ dijadwalkan buka di musim gugur."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," kata Kris santai.

"Hmph! Ketika seorang pria jatuh cinta, otaknya berubah jadi bubur," kata John, mendengus.

Kris tertawa kecil. "John, sampaikan salamku pada pamanku dan yang lainnya," katanya, seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu John.

"Tidak!" kata John, kembali mendengus. "Kau bisa memberitahu sendiri pada mereka tentang pertunanganmu. Aku tidak tertarik mencampuri kebahagiaanmu itu."

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku harus menuliskan mereka surat. Semoga penerbanganmu aman, John," kata Kris tersenyum dan melambaikan satu tangannya saat John beranjak pergi.

Tepat ketika tubuh gemuk John menghilang dibalik gerbang pemeriksaan Baekhyun telah bersiap untuk segera pergi, menjauh dari Kris. Namun sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah Kris sudah menoleh padanya dengan senyum manisnya yang memuakkan.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Kris, menghampiri sang remaja.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan naik bus..." tolak Baekhyun.

"Ada sesuatu tentang Sandara yang ingin aku diskusikan," bujuk Kris, lembut. "Di samping itu, jika kita tidak bertindak seperti sebuah keluarga, dia akan cemas, bukan?"

***chanbaek***

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa ikut dengan Kris. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya cemas dan sedih. Baginya, kebahagiaan ibunya adalah yang utama. Meski itu artinya ia harus bertahan semobil lagi dengan kris. Dalam hati ia berharap, semoga Kris tidak bertingkah gila lagi.

Di kursi penumpang Baekhyun duduk dengan gusar, memandang keluar jendela. Sementara Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Ketenangan di dalam mobil membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. kris pun terlihat seperti tidak ingin segera berbicara.

"Keluarga..." kata Baekhyun, memecahkan ketenangan. "Tentang keluargamu..."

"Ya, aku sudah mendiskusikannya secara singkat dengan Sandara. Aku punya dua putra," kata Kris. "Tapi kami tidak dekat. Yang tertua adalah Chanyeol. Dia delapan belas tahun...atau dia mungkin sembilas belas tahun sekarang. Yang termuda adalah Sehun. Dia empat belas tahun."

Kris merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengulurkannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini fotonya," katanya. "Semua yang kumiliki adalah foto Chanyeol. Aku yakin kalian berdua pasti akan akrab."

_Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pergi ke Inggris_, gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun menerima dompet milik Kris dan memperhatikan foto yang tersemat di dalamnya. Foto seorang remaja laki-laki tampan, rahang yang tegas, mata biru yang mempesona, dan surai pirang platinumnya yang agak panjang terikat dengan rapi.

"Chanyeol..." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan foto Chanyeol dan merasa penasaran, mengapa kris tidak memiliki foto Sehun. Kris adalah ayahnya juga. Sudah sepantasnya seorang ayah memiliki foto anak-anaknya, bukan?

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentak pikirannya. Dua putra baru, huh?

_Jika aku tinggal di Boston, itu artinya Sand__a__ra akan menjadi ibu mereka_, pikir Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya ke depan ia baru menyadari bahwa Kris mengendarai mobilnya melalui rute yang berbeda. "Bukankah ini rute jalan yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal itu," jawab Kris dengan santai, tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi Boston itu 'kan..." kata Baekhyun, mengamati dengan gusar rute jalan yang tidak ia kenali. Berbagai ketakutan menari di dalam kepalanya. Kemana Kris akan membawanya? Apakah Kris akan menculiknya? Apakah Kris akan memperkosa dan menyiksanya lagi?

"Kita mengambil sedikit jalan memutar," kata Kris memberitahu. "Ke Salem."

Mendengar kata Salem membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dengan segera ia menoleh pada Kris dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Salem?!" katanya, wajahnya memucat.

"Itu benar. Kau tidak keberatakan, kan?" ujar Kris.

Seketika ingatan tentang Salem dan seks yang kasar di hari itu berputar kembali di kepala Baekhyuh. Membuat ketakutan mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke kota terkutuk itu dan mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama lagi. Tidak lagi.

"Mengapa? Aku tidak mau pergi ke sana!" teriak Baekhyun, menolak dengan keras.

"Kau dingin sekali," kata Kris, melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku rasa tidak," tolak Kris, masih terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dompet milik Kris dan tiba-tiba merebut stir kemudi. "Hati-hati! Baekhyun!" teriak Kris, terkejut.

"Aku bilang hentikan mobilnya, Kris!" teriak Baekhyun seraya berusaha memutar kemudi mobil ke arah lain.

Hal itu membuat mobil kehilangan arah dan berbelok ke arah semak-semak. Kris merangkul kepala Baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan mendekapnya di dada dengan erat, sementara tangan lainnya berusaha mengendalikan kemudi. Tepat ketika mobil akan menabrak semak-semak Kris segera menginjak rem. Mobil pun akhirnya berhenti dengan selamat.

"Aku tidak mungkin seburuk itu, Baekhyun!" kata Kris tersenyum menyeringai, dan mencium paksa bibir sang remaja.

**Tbc**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ciuman Kris yang kasar dan memaksa membuat tubuh Baekhyun mendadak terasa dingin. Baekhyun merasa mual, seolah ada racun yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia mendorong tubuh Kris dengan keras, dan berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari tangan Kris yang menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat. Namun sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha mendorongnya dan memberontak, tubuh Kris tetap tak bergeming. Kris justru menarik tubuhnya semakin mendekat.

"LEPASKAN...AKU!" teriak Baekhyun. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, namun sang remaja memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan terus berteriak dengan marah, memberontak semakin keras dalam cengkraman tangan Kris. "AKU MAU KAU UNTUK... AKU MAU KAU UNTUK PERGI JAUH!"

Satu tangan Kris menarik wajah Baekhyun, memaksa sang remaja untuk menatapnya. "Jadi kau mau aku kembali ke Inggris?" tanyanya.

"ITU BENAR! PERGILAH! KEMBALI KE INGGRIS SEKARANG JUGA!" jawab Baekhyun, menatap Kris dengan tajam.

Sejenak Kris terdiam, memandang Baekhyun dengan tenang. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan menciumnya. Kasar, dingin dan menuntut. Baekhyun tidak menyukai bibir Kris di bibirnya, Membuat rasa mual itu kembali menyekat tenggorokannya dan perasaan dingin mendadak menjalari tubuhnya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan tangannya berusaha mendorong wajah Kris dari wajahnya, tanpa hasil. Tubuh kokoh Kris tak bergeming. Tangan kekar Kris memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat dan bibir Kris menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman-ciuman yang membuat kulit Baekhyun terasa gatal.

Saat Kris menarik wajahnya dengan paksa dan mencium bibirnya lagi tangan Baekhyun meraba-raba pintu mobil yang terkunci. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil membuka kunci dan membuka pintu mobil, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kris. Dengan segera ia berlari keluar, mengabaikan suara Kris yang memanggil namanya. Ia terus berlari sekencang mungkin, jantungnya masih berdebar dengan keras dan perasaan dingin itu masih menjalari tubuhnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Kris mengejarnya atau tidak, kaki Baekhyun tiba-tiba terpleset dan tubuhnya jatuh terperosok di turunan.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Kris yang berhasil mengejarnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun terus meluncur turun di atas rerumputan, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh di atas tubuh seseorang. "Urgh!" erang laki-laki itu, terkejut.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap saat menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang berada di bawah tubuhnya saat ini adalah... "K...ai?!" katanya, terkejut.

Remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang yang selalu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dan tindik di kedua telinganya itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Motor merah kesayangannya terparkir di bawah pohon, di dekatnya. Sepertinya remaja laki-laki itu sedang tidur siang di bawah pohon dan tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menimpanya telah membangunkan tidurnya.

"Huh? Ba—Baekhyun ...?!" kata Kai terkejut. Dengan segera Baekhyun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kai dan terduduk di depannya. Kai berkata lagi, "Kau mengejutkanku. Apa-apaan sih..."

Namun Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan Kai. Ia sibuk menoleh ke belakang, dan ketika ia melihat sosok Kris di puncak bukit dengan segera ia berdiri dan berlari pergi. "...Baekhyun?!" panggil Kai.

Namun sosok Baekhyun telah berlari menjauh. Kai menoleh dan mendongak, melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun tadi. Ia penasaran, apa yang membuat wajah Baekhyun nampak memucat ketakutan. Dan di puncak bukit ia melihat punggung seorang pria yang nampak menjauh pergi.

***chanbaek***

Baekhyun menyibak rimbunan dedauan di depannya dan menghentikan kakinya. Sejenak ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu menyadari bahwa ia berada di pinggir jalan dan sosok Kris telah tak terlihat lagi. Ia telah aman, begitu pikirnya. Namun saat baru saja ia menghela napas lega sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang sangat dikenalinya melewatinya dan berhenti tidak jauh darinya. Itu adalah mobil Kris. Sekejap, perasaan dingin itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan kembali berlari.

Namun saat ia menoleh ke belakang ia melihat mobil Kris yang sedang menunggunya, lalu bayangan Sandara dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan dengan wajah sedih berkata padanya _"__Baekhyun__. Darahnya...tidak mau berhenti..."_, kembali muncul di kepalanya. Membuatnya seketika menghentikan kakinya. Ia berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan bimbang. Ia ingin Kris pergi jauh, kembali ke Inggris dan tidak kembali lagi, tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat ibunya menangis lagi. Ia tidak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang baru saja didapatkan kembali oleh ibunya. Jika Kris pergi, pasti ibunya akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi.

_Mengapa...ini terjadi padaku?_, pikir Baekhyun, _mengapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya? Sand__a__ra akan diijinkan pulang dari rumah sakit besok! Sanggupkah aku melihatnya menangis lagi?_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan berpikir dengan keras. Setelah hampir lima menit akhirnya ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap mobil Kris yang masih menunggunya dengan tenang. Dengan langkah pelan dan berat ia menghampiri mobil Kris, mengabaikan suara di kepalanya yang seolah menjerit, mengatakan bahwa ini bukan ide yang bagus. Tetapi ia bisa apa? Baginya, kebahagiaan ibunya adalah yang terpenting. Meskipun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu, kai yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Ia menghentikan motornya di sudut jalan, dengan jarak yang cukup untuk memperhatikan tanpa ketahuan. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang membuka pintu mobil dan menaikinya. Segera mobil sedan hitam itu melaju pergi dengan cepat. Di atas motornya, Kai memperhatikan semuanya dan hanya terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran dan pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

***chanbaek***

Kris membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Salem, kembali ke kamar bungalow yang sama. Suara debur ombak masih terdengar jelas dari kamar ini, suara yang seolah menenggelamkan suara tangisannya di malam itu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar ini, masih terlihat rapi dan...dingin. Atau mungkin, tubuhnyalah yang terasa dingin karena mengetahui bahwa sesaat lagi ia akan kembali melakukan seks—yang kasar dan liar—dengan Kris?, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau tidak terluka, kan? Betapa bodohnya dirimu mencoba untuk lari seperti itu..." kata Kris seraya melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya di atas kursi. "Kau sangat mencintaiku, ya? Atau kau hanya merasa sebuah kewajiban terhadap Sandara?"

"Sebelum semua ini, aku tidak benar-benar memikirkanmu dalam bagaimanapun caranya!" seru Baekhyun, menolak menatap Kris.

"Dan sekarang?" tanya Kris seraya melonggarkan dasinya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris. "Aku membencimu," jawabnya dengan mantap.

Kris terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Mata birunya yang dalam dan dingin itu seolah membuat perasaan dingin yang menjalari tubuh Baekhyun terasa kian pekat. "Kau membuatku mengkhianati Sandara!" seru Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kau tidak mengkhianatinya. Pikirkan ini sebagai sesuatu untuknya," ujar Kris dengan santai dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tetapi kau tetap mengkhianatinya!" seru Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak, aku mencintai Sandara. Aku hanya kebetulan juga mencintaimu."

"Kau mengingkari janjimu. Kau bilang itu hanya akan sekali. Kau berjanji!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Ia memeluk lengannya dengan erat, seolah ingin meredakan tubuhnya yang kembali bergetar pelan.

"Kalau begitu..." Kris menutup matanya sesaat, lalu membukanya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Mata birunya menatap sang remaja dengan serius dan menantang. "Haruskah aku pergi? Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi, bukan begitu? Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kembali ke Inggris. Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu segera, benar 'kan?"

Ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Kepanikan mulai meraba dirinya. Tentu, ia ingin Kris segera pergi jauh darinya, tetapi itu berarti akan membuat Sandara kembali mencoba bunuh diri lagi.

"Tapi...! Sandara..." ujar Baekhyun gusar. Lalu terdiam saat melihat Kris tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang menunjukkan seolah dirinya telah menang.

"Tentu saja, jika kau memintaku untuk tidak pergi, aku tidak akan pergi," kata Kris seraya memainkan kunci bungalow di tangannya. "Kau akan mengemis demi Sandara, bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun terdiam memandang kunci yang sedang dimainkan oleh Kris, dilempar-lemparkan ke udara dan di tangkapnya kembali. Lalu menatap Kris yang masih saja menunjukkan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

"Ayolah, mengapa kau tidak mencoba memohon?" kata Kris lagi.

Dan Baekhyun pun menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Seraya menundukkan pandangannya dan membenci dirinya karena, sekali lagi, ia harus mengalah pada kelemahannya, akhirnya ia memohon dengan suara pelan, "K...kumohon...jangan pergi..."

Kris pun tersenyum puas dan melepaskan dasinya. Dengan dasi di tangannya, ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, memaksa sang remaja untuk menatapnya. "_Good boy_," pujinya.

Menjatuhkan dasinya ke lantai, Kris mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggung sang remaja menabrak pintu, lalu memeluk pinggangnya dan mencium bibirnya. Liar dan menuntut. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa diam, membiarkan ketika Kris mulai menjamah tubuhnya, dan memaki tanpa henti di dalam kepalanya.

**_Kau...rayap menjijikan!_**

**_Kau...pembohong bajingan!_**

**_Kau mesum...bajingan sialan!_**

***chanbaek***

"Oh ya ampun, semua bunga ini..." Sandara berkata bahagia melihat dua vas besar berisi bunga-bunga indah favoritnya begitu ia tiba di rumah. Hadiah kejutan yang manis dari Kris untuknya. "Semua bunga ini sangat indah!"

Kris menuntun Sandara dan mendudukkannya di sofa empuk bermotif bunga kesayangannya. "Selamat atas keluarnya kau dari rumah sakit, Sandara," katanya seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Sandara dengan lembut.

"Ah, aku sangat senang berada di rumah!" ujar Sandara, memandang Kris dan tersenyum antusias. "Besok kita akan pergi liburan ke Nantucket."

"Aku juga bersemangat seolah-olah ini adalah bulan madu kita," kata kris tersenyum, lalu menyentuh dagu Sandara dengan jemarinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah memesankan sebuah kamar putih di lantai teratas hotel untuk kita. Hotel telah menyiapkan sebuah _dress_, gaun dan payung pantai untukmu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Sandara menatap Krisg dengan tatapan tak percaya dan bahagia. Baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang mau melakukan semua hal romantis itu untuknya. Untuk seorang wanita biasa seperti dirinya. Seketika kebahagian membuncah di dadanya. "Oh ya ampun...melakukan semua itu untukku..." katanya tergagap. "...ini hampir menakutkan."

"Ini karena aku mencintaimu," kata kris seraya memeluk Sandara.

"Oh, Kris!" Sandara menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris dan tersenyum bahagia. Baekhyun yang sedang meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja hanya berdiri dan terdiam, memeluk nampan di tangannya seraya memperhatikan akting Kris yang begitu sempurna. Membuatnya muak.

Setelah hampir dua jam akhirnya Kris pamit pulang dengan sebelumnya memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Sandara ,dan kedipan diam-diam pada Baekhyun—yang diabaikan oleh Baekhyun. Saat makan malam Sandara terus berbicara tentang rencana liburannya dengan Kris ke Nantucket. Raut bahagia tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin kau ikut bersama kami ke Nantucket," kata Sandara, menatap putranya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku punya banyak hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan di sini," tolak Baekhyun, mengabaikan tatapan penuh harap sang ibu dan lebih memilih memfokuskan pandangannya pada piringnya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja sendirian selama dua minggu?" tanya Sandara, kini memandang sang putra dengan cemas.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ibunya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergi bersantai dan bersenang-senanglah dengannya," katanya, tersenyum menyakinkan.

Sandara meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menundukkan pandangannya dan raut bahagia di wajahnya mendadak menghilang, berganti dengan raut sedih. "Baekhyun," katanya, kemudian. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap putranya lekat-lekat. "Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu cemas tentang semua ini. Pasti ini berat untukmu, memiliki seorang ibu yang tidak berguna..."

"Itu tidak benar, Sandara!" seru Baekhyun, terkejut menatap sang ibu.

Sandara berdiri dan bergerak menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun ikut berdiri dan kembali terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sang ibu memeluknya. "Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku karena kesedihan yang telah aku sebabkan kepadamu..." kata Sandara.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan sedih dan balas memeluk sang ibu dengan erat. Seketika ia teringat bahwa di sudut tergelap dirinya ia menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia kotor dari sang ibu. Rahasia yang perlu disimpannya rapat-rapat demi kebahagiaan ibunya.

_Sand__a__ra, aku...adalah __simpanan __Kris._

**Tbc**


	9. Chapter 8

***Beware of typos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

"Pastikan kau mengunci pintunya!" Sandara berseru senang saat melangkah keluar pintu.

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, mengantar kepergian Sandara dan Kris. Ia melihat Kris telah berdiri menunggu di depan mobilnya. Pria tampan itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sandara, menutupnya setelah memastikan wanita cantik itu telah duduk dengan nyaman, lalu berputar menuju pintu kemudi. Ia membuka pintu kemudi sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun. Kami berangkat," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dan tidak lama mobil sedan mewah itu melaju pergi.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Kris menghilang di ujung jalan, lalu ia berbalik memasuki rumah. Ketika ia menutup pintu, matanya tertuju pada vas besar berisi bunga-bunga cantik pemberian Kris untuk Sandara. Mengingat Kris dan sikap sempurnanya yang palsu membuat seketika rasa muak memenuhi dirinya. Lalu, dengan rasa marah yang membuncah ia menarik kasar bunga-bunga itu dari dalam vas dan membuangnya ke lantai. Melihat bunga-bunga indah ini hanya akan membuatnya terus teringat pada perbuatan keji Kris padanya.

"Bunga-bunga sialan ini harus dibuang ke tempat sampah!" serunya marah.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ruangan disekitarnya berputar. Ia menghentikan aksinya membuang bunga dan terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh yang terasa lemah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Ah, ia mulai demam. Maka, dengan tubuh lemah dan menggigil ia beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, mengabaikan bunga-bunga yang kini terserak berantakan di lantai.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut, mencoba untuk tidur setelah menenggak sebutir obat. Ia terus tidur hingga tidak menyadari hari telah berganti. Keeseokan paginya terdengar suara dering telepon. Suara dering telepon yang keras terdengar cukup mengganggu, kepalanya terasa kian pusing. Tetapi ia tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan mengangkat telepon itu, tubuhnya seperti terasa lumpuh dan menyakitkan. Maka ia mengabaikan telepon yang terus berdering itu dan tetap berusaha untuk tidur.

Akhirnya suara dering telepon berhenti, namun tidak lama kemudian justru berganti dengan suara ketukan di pintu depan. Baekhyun masih mengabaikan, hingga suara seorang gadis terdengar memanggilnya dengan keras dari balik pintu depan,

"Baekhyun, apa kau di dalam?"

"Vivi!" seru Baekhyun, membuka matanya.

Bergegas ia beranjak keluar kamar dan membuka pintu depan. Gadis cantik itu berdiri dibalik pintu dengan tas ransel mungil di punggungnya, dan terlihat manis dengan rok mini favoritnya. Seketika ia teringat bahwa seharusnya hari ini ia pergi ke tanjung Cod dengan sang kekasih. Hal yang sudah lama mereka rencanakan.

"Ada apa, apa kau sakit? Aku mencoba menelepon berulang kali," tanya Vivi.

"Maaf, Vivi…" ujar Baekhyun seraya memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Ia berbalik dan melangkah menghampiri tangga yang terletak dekat dengan pintu depan. Lalu ia duduk di anak tangga sambil terus memijit pelipisnya. "Kupikir aku masuk angin, aku merasa agak pusing…"

Vivi menutup pintu depan lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah kian cemas. "Baekhyun, kau terlihat kelelahan. Apa kau mau secangkir cokelat panas? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu…" tawarnya seraya melepaskan ransel di punggungnya dan meletakannya di dekat tangga.

Baekhyun hanya menggangguk dan membiarkan Vivi bergegas ke dapur, sementara ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dan menunggu. Tidak lama kemudian Vivi datang ke kamarnya dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. Ia menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun yang diterima pemuda itu dengan senang hati, lalu ia duduk di kursi belajar milik Baekhyun yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Apa kau demam?" Tanya Vivi.

"Aku sedikit demam kemarin, tapi…kurasa aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," jawab Baekhyun, lalu menyeruput cokelat panas di tangannya dan bergumam, "Ini enak…"

Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang Vivi dan menggenggam cangkir di pangkuannya, merasakan rasa hangat menjalari jemari-jemarinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku yang menyaran untuk kita pergi ke tanjung Cod…" katanya merasa tidak enak.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Banyak hal telah terjadi," ujar Vivi, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Sejenak keheningan melanda. Baekhyun kembali menikmati cokelat panas di tangannya, sementara Vivi hanya diam memperhatikannya. Menyadari bahwa kini hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah ini sekarang membuat sesuatu melintas di dalam kepala Vivi.

"Umm…" mencoba peruntungannya, Vivi mulai bersuara pelan. "Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku duduk di ranjang denganmu? Jadi kita bisa berbincang…"

Baekhyun berhenti menyeruput cokelat panasnya dan hanya mengerjap memandang Vivi. Belum sempat ia memberi jawaban, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu meraih cangkir di tangannya dan meletakannya di atas meja belajar lalu beranjak duduk disampingnya, membuatnya harus bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat.

Baekhyun mulai merasa gugup, sementara Vivi hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum malu. Selama berpacaran mereka belum pernah sedekat ini, ditambah lagi dengan suasana rumah yang sepi. Sebuah kesempatan besar untuk meningkatkan hubungan mereka ke level selanjutnya, bukan?

Maka, saat Vivi memejamkan kedua matanya Baekhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium gadis itu seraya ikut menutup matanya. Merasakan ciuman yang lembut dan malu-malu khas remaja, namun bayangan ketika Kris mencium bibirnya dengan liar justru tiba-tiba melintas di dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersentak, ia melepaskan ciumannya lalu berusaha menekan kegugupan lain yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

Vivi membuka matanya dan mulai bertanya dengan berani, "Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku melepaskan pakaianku?"

"Huh? Y-yaa…" jawab Baekhyun. Lalu ia terdiam ketika melihat gadis itu mulai membuka pakaian atasannya, meninggalkan sebuah _bra_ berenda manis yang menutupi payudaranya yang berukuran cukup besar.

Vivi melemparkan pakaian atasannya ke lantai, beralih melepaskan juga _branya_ yang kemudian ikut tergeletak naas di lantai. Dalam ketelanjangannya ia membiarkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan takjub. Ini baru pertama kali bagi Baekhyun melihat tubuh telanjang seorang gadis. Begitu cantik dan indah, membuatnya melupakan sejenak kegugupan lain yang sempat menderanya tadi.

Maka Baekhyun ikut menanggalkan atasan piayama yang dipakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, perlahan mulai menyentuh payudara Vivi yang lembut. Ketika ia mencoba meremas dua gundukan yang lembut itu, bayangan tangan Kris yang sedang meremas dadanya saat itu justru melintas di kepalanya. Kegugupan yang lain itu kembali menderanya. Baekhyun tersentak dan menghentikan tangannya sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan meneruskan aksinya menjelajahi tubuh Vivi. Sementara Vivi mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, tidak menyadari.

Ketika tangan Baekhyun beralih menyingkap rok mini Vivi dan mengelus paha mulus itu, justru bayangan ketika tangan Kris yang menyentuh kakinya dengan kelembutan yang menjijikan tiba-tiba mengisi kepalanya. Saat Baekhyun berusaha untuk memberikan pengalaman pertama bercinta yang manis untuk sang kekasih, justru bayangan bagaimana pria tampan itu membuka kedua kakinya dan menciuminya dari ujung jari kaki hingga ke pangkal pahanya…hal-hal yang berusaha keras ia lupakan sejak hari itu mulai mengisi kepalanya, seperti sebuah _roll_ film.

Kegugupan dan ketakutan tiba-tiba mendera dirinya. Baekhyun tersentak dan meloncat mundur dengan wajah memucat. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran ia berbaring memunggungi Vivi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

"Baekhyun!" Vivi berseru terkejut dan beranjak bangun, menatap sang kekasih dengan bingung.

"M-maafkan aku, tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa…" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. "Aku tidak bisa bernapas…"

"Huh? K-kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" tanya Vivi, kebingungan dengan sikap penolakan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam.

Merasa kecewa, Vivi memunguti pakaiannya dan kembali memakainya dalam diam. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berbaring memunggunginya dengan tubuh yang bergetar pelan. Sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara. Vivi mulai berpikir jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menolaknya mungkin karena dia yang terlalu bersikap agresif, dan hal itu membuatnya takut.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Kumohon, jangan benci aku," ucap Vivi dengan mata yang mulai basah.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada sang kekasih dan berkata dengan tidak enak, "M-mengapa aku harus membencimu?" katanya seraya beranjak bangun dan mendekati Vivi yang mulai menangis. "I-itu tidak mungkin! Aku sedang sakit, hanya itu saja!"

"Meskipun aku tahu kau sedang sakit, aku tetap saja menaiki ranjangmu dan…" isak Vivi. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja di awal, jadi kupikir…"

Tidak ingin sang kekasih terus menangis, maka Baekhyun menggenggam tangan gadis itu seraya berkata menyakinkan, "Vivi, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu…"

"Benarkah…?" dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Vivi kembali tersenyum.

Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, maka Vivi memutuskan untuk pulang dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat agar cepat sembuh. Dari balik jendela kamarnya, Baekhyun menatap sosok Vivi yang beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan balas melambai, namun saat sosok gadis itu mulai menjauh pergi senyum dibibirnya perlahan luntur. Raut sendu bercampur cemas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Vivi…" gumamnya pelan. "Vivi yang manis dan cantik, aku takut jika aku menyentuhmu kau akan berakhir ternoda…"

***chanbaek***

Ketika akhirnya Baekhyun telah sembuh dari sakitnya, ia siap untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan sang kekasih. Meski gagal pergi ke tanjung Cod bukan berarti akhir segalanya. Mereka masih bisa berkencan di kota. Atau, begitulah yang dipikirkannya sebelum Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari Vivi malam itu,

"Baekhyun, pamanku di Kanada mengundang kami untuk mengunjungi _Niagara Falls_. Aku akan membantu mengawasi sepupuku selama seminggu. Aku akan mengirimkanmu kartu pos!"

"Kedengarannya bagus," Baekhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan itu sebelum akhirnya menutup teleponnya.

Dan begitulah, mereka tidak bisa saling bertemu selama liburan musim panas. Lalu hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya waktunya Sandara kembali dari liburannya bersama Kris. Tetapi hari itu Sandara pulang seorang diri dengan menggunakan taksi. Meski begitu senyum manis tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Dengan blus bermotif bunga yang cantik dan rok lebar berwarna putih, Sandara masih terlihat luar biasa seperti biasanya. Sebuah topi yang cantik menghiasi surai pirangnya yang tergerai indah.

"Baekhyun! Aku pulang!" serunya senang saat melihat sang putra yang berdiri dibalik pintu. Ia memeluk Baekhyun sesaat, lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Baekhyun membawakan koper-koper milik sang ibu.

"Wow, kau terbakar matahari," ujar Baekhyun menatap sang ibu seraya meletakkan koper-koper itu di lantai.

Sandara hanya terkekeh. Ia beranjak duduk di sofa motif bunga favoritnya di ruang tamu dan melepas topinya sambil melihat sekitar. "Ini sangat menyenangkan. Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus dalam membersihkan rumah, Baekhyun," katanya.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan jenaka, dan Sandara kembali terkekeh. "Dimana Kris?"

"Ah, dia juga terbakar matahari. Meskipun aku selalu bilang, "Mari kita kembali ke dalam!"," cerita Sandara seraya menyisir surai panjangnya dengan jemari-jemarinya. "Dia akhirnya harus menggunakan mesin fax hotel untuk bekerja. Dia akan kembali ke London besok."

Mendengar jawaban sang ibu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega. Akhirnya besok Kris pergi, dan itu artinya untuk beberapa lama ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan pria tampan itu, juga tidak harus menghadapi sikap palsunya yang sempurna.

Sandara mulai membongkar koper-kopernya, dengan dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Selesai membongkar koper mereka duduk bersama di sofa ruang tengah, menikmati kue dan teh sambil mendengarkan cerita Sandara tentang liburannya yang menyenangkan. Diakhir ceritanya, raut wajah Sandara berubah bimbang.

"Sebenarnya, Kris ingin membawaku kembali ke Inggris dengannya, tetapi…" ucap Sandara.

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi? Maka kau bisa menikah dengannya lebih cepat!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Yah, menikah…itu sedikit terlalu cepat. Meski jika mungkin kami terburu-buru melakukannya, itu akan terjadi sekitar September."

"Mengapa? Kau menerima lamarannya dengan cepat!"

"Tetapi…masih ada hal-hal yang harus kulakukan. Kita menyewa rumah ini, jadi aku harus bersiap untuk pindah. Aku harus memberikan surat pemberitahuan cuti pada tempat kerjaku. Dan masih ada sekolahmu, aku harus memastikan kau dapat pindah ke Inggris."

"Sandara! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan pindah ke Inggris!" Baekhyun menolak dengan keras. Tidak jika itu berarti dia harus hidup satu rumah dengan iblis berwajah manusia itu.

Sandara terdiam sejenak menatap Baekhyun. Lalu seolah tidak mendengar penolakan dari sang putra barusan, ia kembali berkata dengan tenang, "Baekhyun, kau tahu, pada awal Agustus Kris ingin kita berdua untuk pergi dan melihat mansionnya. Tidak hanya itu, tapi juga bertemu dengan keluarganya. Dia juga bilang kita bisa berlibur di Skotlandia."

"Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan di _Summer Camp_ pada bulan Agustus…" Baekhyun memberi alasan.

"Tapi Kris benar-benar menantikan—"

"Kris menikahimu, Sandara! Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku!"

Sandara kembali terdiam ketika Baekhyun berteriak gusar padanya. "Apa kau sebenci itu pada Kris?" tanyanya, menghela napas pelan.

"T-tidak! Hanya…" menyadari tingkahnya barusan Baekhyun pun menurunkan nada suaranya, dan kembali berusaha membuat alasan. Ia tidak ingin kebenciannya pada Kris menghancurkan kebahagiaan sang ibu. "Aku telah tinggal di Boston sepanjang hidupku! Aku tidak mau pindah!"

"Tapi, Baekhyun, kau masih anak-anak. Kau tidak bisa tinggal sendirian!"

"Jika kau khawatir tentang aku tentang aku yang tinggal sendirian, cukup daftarkan aku ke dalam asrama sekolah. Bibi Karen tinggal di sini juga, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"K-Kau lebih memilih Karen menjadi walimu?" Sandara terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan menjadi lebih khawatir.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan, namun kekhawatiran Sandara tidak berkurang.

"Tetapi dia selalu mencoba mengambilmu dariku. "Karena aku adik perempuan suamimu!"—dia terus dan terus berkata begitu," sejenak Sandara diam dan berpikir, lalu sambil tersenyum ia menatap sang putra dan menyarankan, "Baekhyun, jika kau mau diadopsi, biarkan Kris yang melakukannya!"

"Cukup, Sandara!" Baekhyun menghentikan celotehan sang ibu. Semakin lama pembicaraan ini mulai membuatnya muak. Di adopsi oleh Kris? Itu adalah mimpi yang paling buruk buatnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, berhenti mengasuhku!"

"Baik! Aku bekerja sangat keras untuk membesarkanmu dan kau tumbuh sedikit dewasa, lalu tiba-tiba…" Sandara mendengus dan tiba-tiba berdiri dengan wajah kesal. "…itu semua keegoisan, dan "Aku bisa hidup sendiri?", baik. Lakukan sesukamu. Aku akan pergi mandi."

Sandara beranjak pergi dengan marah, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam membiarkan. Biarlah, mungkin setelah ibunya tenang ia bisa kembali membujuknya untuk membiarkannya tetap tinggal di Boston. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon berdering. Baekhyun berdiri dan beranjak ke meja telepon yang terletak dekat dengan tangga.

"Halo?" sapa Baekhyun, mengangkat telepon. Namun kemudian suara di ujung telepon membuatnya terkejut.

"Baekhyun…" itu suara Kris.

"A-ah, Sandara sedang mandi sekarang. Aku akan memanggilnya—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun," Kris memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan cepat sebelum pemuda itu sempat untuk menghindar. "Aku sangat ingin melihatmu! Dua minggu ini tanpamu di Nantucket, aku sangat kesepian. Aku berada di hotel Ritz sekarang, kamar 9011. Aku akan menunggu, Baekhyun!"

"Dan kau akan menunggu selamanya! Kenapa aku harus—" teriak Baekhyun dengan gusar, tapi lagi-lagi Kris memotong ucapannya.

"Jika kau tidak datang, aku akan memiliki percakapan yang menyenangkan dengan Sandara. Tentang apa yang terjadi bersamamu di Salem."

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya, lalu dengan marah ia menutup teleponnya. Suara gemerisik air _shower_ di lantai atas terdengar dari bawah tangga. Sandara masih mandi, dan ini kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk pergi diam-diam. Maka ia mengambil topi kesayangannya dan mengeluarkan sepedanya. Dengan cepat ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju hotel Ritz untuk menemui si brengsek itu. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak ingin terjebak dalam ancaman Kris untuk kedua kalinya. Ia harus bisa menolaknya dengan tegas, melawannya dengan keras bila perlu.

***chanbaek***

Masih dengan setelan jas yang belum diganti, Kris sedang merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam koper saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia beranjak membuka pintu dan tersenyum senang saat melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun berdiri di depannya.

"Baekhyun! Mari masuk…" Kris mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Baekhyun, hendak menyentuh pemuda manis itu. Namun dengan keras Baekhyun menampik tangannya.

Baekhyun memandang Kris dengan gusar dan marah. "Jangan berpikir aku akan menjadi bonekamu dan melakukan apa yang kau katakan selamanya!" serunya, menantang. "Aku ingin melihat kau melakukan apa yang kau ancamkan itu! Silahkan, beritahu Sandara! Beritahu dia!"

"Baekhyun…" Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. "A-apakah kau berpikir aku benar-benar akan melakukannya? Aku sangat mencintai Sandara, hanya…tidak mungkin aku dapat memberitahunya, kan?"

Kris tersenyum lembut, masih berusaha untuk menenangkan amarah Baekhyun. "Aku hanya sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi tadi aku sedikit keras," katanya. "Hanya sedikit gurauan, itu saja."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun menghindar dengan cepat ketika tangan Kris hendak menyentuhnya, melototi pria tampan itu dengan penuh kesal. "Kau mengharapkan aku untuk mempercayaimu?"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan begitu kesal. Lihat, lihat…" perlahan Kris merendahkan tubuhnya, setengah berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Lalu, kembali ia mencoba menyentuh kaki Baekhyun sambil berkata, "Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun kembali menghindar dengan cepat dan hanya menatap Kris. Wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu tulus meminta maaf, namun ia tahu itu hanya sekedar topeng. Tidak ingin berada terlalu lama bersama Kris, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk berbalik, beranjak pergi menuju lift. Di belakangnya, Kris mengikuti.

"Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku senang kau datang," ujar Kris. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun untuk membuatmu marah lagi, _all right_, Baekhyun?"

Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Ia menekan tombol lift dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Bergegas ia melangkah memasuki lift, mengabaikan Kris yang masih terus berusaha membujuknya.

"Tolong jangan marah," Kris menghentikan kakinya di depan pintu lift yang perlahan menutup. Lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah dingin saat berkata, "Tidak ketika aku melakukan upaya ini untuk meminta maaf."

Pintu lift yang tertutup menyembunyikan wajah dingin Kris yang menyeramkan. Perlahan lift mulai turun, sementara Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding lift dalam kekhawatiran. Amarahnya seketika lenyap.

_Dia pasti akan memberitahu Sandara!_, pikir Baekhyun. _Tidak! Dia akan memberitahunya! Tetapi aku tidak bisa terus menghianati Sandara! Tenanglah, Sandara pasti akan mengerti jika dia memberitahunya! Dia tidak akan bisa menikahi seorang bajingan seperti itu!_

***chanbaek***

"Baekhyun?" Sandara berdiri di puncak tangga saat Baekhyun tiba di rumah dengan mengenakan bathrobe biru dan rambut panjangnya yang basah tergelung handuk. Rupanya wanita cantik itu sudah selesai mandi.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan topinya. Perlahan Sandara melangkah menuruni tangga sambil bertanya, "Kau dari mana? Baru saja aku mendapat telepon dari Kris."

Seketika Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Wajahnya mulai memucat dan kepalanya mulai bertanya-tanya, _apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kris?. Jangan mempercayai sepatah kata pun yang dia katakan, Sandara!_, harap-harap cemas Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Dia bilang, dia akan merasa buruk jika dia tidak melihatmu sebelum dia pulang ke London," beritahu Sandara. "Jadi dia ingin kau untuk datang ke bandara dan mengantar kepergiannya. Kau akan pergi, kan?"

Sandara berhenti bicara ketika menyadari bahwa putranya hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Ada apa? Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap sejenak, sebelum kemudian berlari menaiki tangga. Melewati sang ibu sambil beralasan, "Bukan apa-apa, aku dan Vivi…baru saja bertengkar."

"Oh ya ampun," gumam Sandara, tidak ambil pusing.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan kalut. Kris dan kebrengsekannya, juga kebahagiaan sang ibu memenuhi kepalanya. Ternyata Kris tidak memberitahu Sandara seperti kekhawatirannya, mungkin pria tampan itu menunggunya untuk memberitahukannya sendiri…dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan sang ibu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa memberitahunya. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu sang ibu bahwa ia tidur dengan Kris untuk memastikan pria itu tetap tinggal. Melakukan seks dengan tunangan ibumu sendiri…tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya pada Sandara.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di Salem," gumam Baekhyun kalut. "Jika sandara mendapatkan kejutan semacam itu…dia akan bunuh diri lagi. Aku harus memastikan Kris juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Karena Baekhyun ingin Kris dan ibunya menikah. Demi kebahagiaan sang ibunya…

***chanbaek***

Maka, keesokan harinya Baekhyun terpaksa ikut ibunya ke bandara untuk mengantar kepergian Kris. Pria itu nampak senang saat melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dan menyalami Baekhyun sambil berkata,

"Baekhyun! Aku sangat senang. Terima kasih sudah datang untuk mengantarku. Aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu, bagaimana jika kita minum secangkir teh?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, mengikuti Kris dan Sandara memasuki salah satu kedai teh yang ada di bandara. Dua cangkir teh dan segelas jus jeruk, sambil merokok Kris mulai berbicara tentang Inggris. Sandara nampak bersemangat mendengarkan, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam dengan bosan.

"Akankah kau datang melihat bagaimana _high tea_ disajikan di Inggris pada Agustus ini, Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

"Bukankah terdengar luar biasa? Pesta teh sungguhan!" sahut Sandara tersenyum, berusaha membujuk.

"Yah, Sandara akan ada di sana," timpal Baekhyun acuh. Lalu ia berdiri sambil berkata, "Permisi…"

Sandara menatap sang putra yang beranjak ke toilet dengan wajah sendu. Ia masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun untuk ikut pindah ke Inggris, tetapi anak itu selalu saja menolak. "Dia berada di usia yang keras kepala…" keluhnya, mendesah.

Kris terkekeh kecil. "Dia hanya anak laki-laki yang cemburu karena seorang pria asing mencuri ibunya yang cantik," ujarnya.

"Oh, Kris…" Sandara tersenyum, tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Anak yang naïf…" Kris melirik ke arah toilet dimana sosok Baekhyun menghilang. Tanpa disadari Sandara, kilat mata Kris berubah serius. "Aku juga mencintainya."

***chanbaek***

Sementara itu di toilet yang sepi, usai menyelesaikan hajatnya Baekhyun mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Namun kemudian ia menyadari jika ia tidak sendirian. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap cermin. Wajahnya berubah gusar saat melihat Kris telah berdiri di wastafel sebelahnya, pria itu menatapnya dengan senyum yang terlihat menjijikan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau akan pergi ke _Summer Camp_ di bulan Agustus?" tanya Kris, membuka pembicaraan. Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Kris menoleh menatap kepergian Baekhyun sambil mendesah, pura-pura kecewa. "Sayang sekali, Baekhyun…"

Saat Baekhyun hampir tiba di depan pintu toilet, tangan Kris menahan bahunya. Baekhyun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba pria tampan itu memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. "Aku ingin berbaikan denganmu," kata Kris.

"Aku sudah tahu itu! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Baekhyun seraya memberontak, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Benarkah?" ujar Kris tidak yakin, lalu ia mengulurkan satu tangannya ke leher Baekhyun. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kris menciumnya. Seketika ia memberontak lebih keras hingga akhirnya ia berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Kris. Bertepatan dengan itu seorang pria membuka pintu toilet dan melangkah masuk. Baekhyun pun segera berlari pergi dan bersembunyi.

***chanbaek***

Tiba waktunya Kris untuk segera menaiki pesawat. Sandara menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencari Baekhyun yang masih belum kembali dari toilet. Sang putra tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Baekhyun pergi. Oh, anak itu…" keluh Sandara dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus berangkat sekarang, Jadi berikan salamku untuknya," ujar Kris seraya memakai _bucket hat_ miliknya, satu tangannya menentang koper miliknya. Lalu ia merogoh saku jasnya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak rokok beserta sebuah korek api kesayangan miliknya pada Sandara. "Ambil ini, Sandara."

"Eh?" Sandara menerima kedua benda itu dengan bingung.

"Jaga mereka tetap aman sampai aku menemui minggu depan."

"Oh, Kris…"

"Aku akan segera mengirimkan tiket untuk ke Inggris. Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Kris memeluk Sandara dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Lalu sejenak mereka berciuman, sebelum kemudian Kris beranjak pergi menuju pintu keberangkatan. Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding, menunggu hingga sosok tinggi Kris menghilang diantara keramaian, baru ia beranjak menghampiri sang ibu.

"Baekhyun, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sandara dengan kesal. "Kris sangat kecewa!"

Namun Baekhyun hanya diam. Pada akhirnya mereka pulang dalam keheningan, dengan pikiran yang berbeda. Jika Sandara sedang memikirkan Kris dengan penuh cinta, maka Baekhyun sedang memikirkan kejadian tak terduga saat di toilet tadi. Kris yang dilihatnya tadi terasa sangat berbeda dan mengerikan.

Baekhyun tidak berpikir bahwa Kris yang dilihatnya saat itu hanya imajinasinya yang menjadi berantakan. Tetapi yang sangat aneh, Kris hanya menunjukkan bagian dirinya yang sakit itu pada Baekhyun. Sementara pada orang lain ia menunjukkan sosok Kris yang normal yang adalah seorang direktur dari sebuah perusahaan besar, dan seorang pria yang terhormat dan murah hati. Dia menghujani Sandara dengan cinta dan hadiah-hadiah sampai wanita cantik itu hampir mabuk karenanya.

Sungguh dua hal yang berbeda…

***chanbaek***

Keesokan harinya Sandara menerima sebuah kotak hadiah berukuran besar, kiriman dari Greg. Dengan bahagia Sandara mulai membuka kotak hadiah itu yang ternyata berisi sebuah _winter coat_ yang cantik dan tiket pesawat tujuan London. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan sang ibu sambil membersihkan sepedanya, tidak berniat untuk ikut serta dalam kebahagiaan itu.

Telepon yang berdering mengalihkan perhatian Sandara. Ia meninggalkan hadiahnya di atas sofa dan bergegas mengangkat telepon. Lalu ia langsung tersenyum senang saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya di ujung telepon.

"Kris? Aku mendapatkan tiket yang kau kirim, dan _coat_ yang cantik itu. Bukankah itu _winter coat_?" kata Sandara dengan senang.

"Dingin di Inggris," ujar Kris memberitahu.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku mau memastikan kau terlindungi."

"Aku atau rokokmu?"

"Aku akan menemuimu di bandara nanti."

"Oke. Aku mencintaimu, Kris."

Dari balik tembok Baekhyun mengintip, memperhatikan bagaimana sang ibu nampak bahagia saat sedang berbicara dengan Kris. Terlihat begitu jatuh cinta, dan ia tidak mungkin tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu, kan?

**Tbc**


	10. Chapter 9

_***beware of typos!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

Ini masih musim panas di Boston dan Kris akhirnya pergi. Akhirnya semua berakhir, Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega. Ia dapat melupakan semua hal tentang Salem dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan tenang. Seperti hari ini. Vivi telah kembali dari Kanada dan mereka janjian untuk bertemu di taman kota.

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat memasuki taman kota, lalu tersenyum saat melihat Vivi telah menunggunya di kursi taman. Sepeda gadis cantik itu disandarkan di batang pohon. Vivi berdiri dengan senang saat menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membiarkan sepedanya terjatuh di atas rumput, sementara ia menyambut sang kekasih dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Apa kau mendapatkan kartu pos dari _Niagara Falls_?" tanya Vivi.

"Yupp," jawab Baekhyun. Lalu sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka beranjak berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang, berteduh dari teriknya matahari musim panas.

"Kapan ibumu berangkat ke Inggris?" Vivi kembali bertanya seraya bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Uh, dia akan pergi minggu depan," jawab Baekhyun, ikut bersandar pada batang pohon. "Dia berencana meluangkan waktunya untuk perjalanannya, jadi dia tidak akan kembali sampai akhir Agustus."

"Membosankan! Kau akan pergi ke perkemahan minggu depan juga, bukan? Itu berarti dua minggu lagi kita tidak bisa saling bertemu."

Baekhyun diam sejenak memperhatikan sang kekasih yang sedang cemberut. Kemudian ia teringat saat mereka gagal bercinta. "Hey, apa kau memakai bra?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, iseng.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Vivi dengan wajah merona malu.

"Apakah itu imut?"

"Bergaris dan memiliki kait depan," lalu sambil mengintip malu dari balik batang pohon, Vivi balik bertanya, "Dan apakah kau memakai pakaian dalam yang imut, Baekhyun?"

"Uh…mereka putih, tidak ada desain." Baekhyun menarik turun sedikit topinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. Dan Vivi terkekeh. "Minggu ini, mengapa kita tidak mencoba pergi ke beberapa tempat di area?" ajaknya.

"Benarkah?" Vivi sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan sang kekasih. "Oh, aku penasaran jika tempat yang kakak perempuanku katakan itu dapat digunakan…"

"Dimana? Dimana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Itu sebuah hotel bungalow tepat di sebelah lautan, tempat itu sangat cantik. Itu dinamakan "Seaside Hotel", dekat dengan Salem."

Dan seketika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah. "Itu…bukan tempat yang aku inginkan," katanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya mulai memucat ketakutan. "Hanya saja…itu sepertinya kotor."

"Huh? Tidak, itu bukan tempat yang seperti itu! Itu seperti hotel _resort_ keluarga yang normal," sanggah Vivi, berpikir jika sang kekasih mengira tempat itu adalah semacam _love hotel_ yang selalu memiliki kesan yang buruk.

"T-tapi itu adalah hotel bungalow!" timpal Baekhyun gugup seraya mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain, tidak ingin gadis itu menyadari ketakutannya. "Aku tidak suka bungalow."

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Jadi kau pernah ke sana sebelumnya?" tanya Vivi, menebak dengan bingung.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah!" Bohongnya. Baekhyun menoleh menatap Vivi dengan gusar dan gugup, tanpa sadar nada suaranya mulai meninggi. ""T-tentu saja aku tidak pernah ke t-tempat seperti itu!"

"Huh? Kenapa kau menjadi marah?" Vivi tersentak, menatap sang kekasih dengan kebingungan. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya, dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar pelan. Vivi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau bertingkah aneh…" celetuknya.

"Itu karena kau mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh…" Baekhyun beralasan, seraya mengusap belakang lehernya dengan gugup.

"Apa yang aku katakan itu sangat aneh?" Vivi menundukkan pandangannya dengan sedih. "Kaulah yang tiba-tiba marah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat membenci tempat itu."

"Aku tidak marah," Sahut Baekhyun, menoleh pada Vivi. Namun gadis itu hanya diam dengan raut wajah sedih. Maka, ditengah ketakutan yang masih berusaha ia tekan, dengan cepat Baekhyun berusaha membuat alasan, "S-sebenarnya…aku hanya berpikir, aku lebih baik pergi ke kamarmu daripada ke hotel."

Lalu Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Vivi dan mengenggamnya dengan lembut. "Dengarkan, itu akan seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Jika kau membuka jendelamu, aku akan menggunakan teras untuk menyelinap ke atas beranda," bujuknya.

"…tapi keluargaku akan ada di sana," Vivi bersuara dengan sedikit ragu.

"Maka kita akan diam-diam. Gunakan senter, tiga kedipan akan menjadi tandaku."

"Bagaimana jika ayahku bangun?"

"Aku akan bersembunyi di bawah kasurmu."

Dan Vivi terkekeh. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menyentuh dagu Vivi dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Lalu jemarinya beralih ke belakang leher Vivi, menyentuhnya dengan lembut. "Ini akan menyenangkan. Malam ini, bagaimana?"

Vivi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dan memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia membiarkan remaja laki-laki itu mencium bibirnya. Awalnya ciuman itu terasa lembut, namun kemudian semakin lama terasa semakin liar. Sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi selama mereka berpacaran. Seketika ia mendorong dada Baekhyun saat merasakan lidah remaja laki-laki itu mulai bermain dalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman mereka pun terlepas. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Vivi sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Vivi sudah lebih dulu bersuara sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri,

"Ciumanmu aneh…ini berbeda dari biasanya."

Baekhyun tersentak mundur. Wajahnya kembali memucat saat menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar ia baru saja mencium Vivi dengan cara yang sama yang Kris selalu lakukan padanya. Ia selalu berusaha keras melupakannya, namun sepertinya tubuhnya justru mengingatnya tanpa ia sadari. Seketika rasa jijik dan takut memenuhi dirinya.

"…huh, aku penasaran dari mana kau mempelajarinya," ujar Vivi tersenyum jahil. "Ciuman itu…"

"A-aku tidak…" Baekhyun menjadi kian ketakutan. "Aku tidak mempelajarinya darimana pun! Bukan itu—! Tidak ada siapa pun—!"

Senyum Vivi memudar. Ia mengerjap kebingungan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ketika Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke arah lain, seakan remaja laki-laki itu enggan menatapnya, ia pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau pernah mencium…seseorang selain aku?" tanya Vivi, memastikan.

"Sudah kubilang…" jawab Baekhyun dengan gusar, masih menolak untuk menatap sang kekasih. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan orang lain! Aku hanya…hanya, melihatnya dari film!"

"Jika itu benar, lalu mengapa kau tidak tertawa?" tanya Vivi lagi dengan mata yang mulai basah. "Mengapa ekspresimu sangat menyeramkan?"

"Aku hanya…kau mulai mengatakan semua hal ini, jadi aku hanya terkejut," Baekhyun beralasan lagi, namun akhirnya ia mau menoleh menatap Vivi yang terlihat sedih.

"Kau bohong. Kau sedang memikirkan kapan itu terjadi," sanggah Vivi. "Kau mempelajari bagaimana cara mencium seperti itu dari orang lain."

"Hentikan itu, Vivi!"

"Meskipun kita berdua membuat rencana untuk pergi ke tanjung Cod, kau selalu memiliki alasan untuk tidak pergi. Maka kita batal pergi. Aku tahu ibumu sakit di rumah sakit, dan kau sedang sibuk. Tetapi…kau juga berhenti berusaha menghubungiku. Hari itu, ketika aku mengunjungi rumahmu, ketika aku duduk disampingmu di atas ranjang, ketika kau tiba-tiba berhenti dan mendorongku pergi…"

"Vivi…"

"Saat itu…apakah kau sedang memikirkan orang lain?"

Vivi mulai menangis, sementara Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain meminta Vivi untuk berhenti membicarakan hal itu. Ia hanya tidak bisa menceritakan hal-hal yang sedang berusaha ia lupakan. Melihat sikap penolakan Baekhyun membuat Vivi marah, maka gadis itu meraih sepedanya dan beranjak pergi sambil menangis, mengabaikan panggilan sang kekasih.

***chanbaek***

Seusai makan malam Baekhyun menghubungi rumah Vivi. Suara serak sang kekasih terdengar di ujung telepon, gadis itu masih terdengar sedih. Tidak ingin bertengkar terlalu lama, maka Baekhyun mencoba meminta maaf,

"Vi…Vivi? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Maukah kau memaafkan aku? Aku mencintaimu, Vivi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Sejenak tidak ada balasan dari ujung telepon. "Baekhyun, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi karena itu aku tidak mau kau berbohong padaku," Vivi mulai menangis kembali.

"Benar-benar tidak ada orang lain! Aku melihat ciuman itu di sebuah film!"

"Film yang mana?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, mencoba berpikir dengan cepat, mencari-cari alasan lain. Lalu dengan suara gugup ia menjawab, "Itu…itu sebuah film porno, aku lupa namanya. Tapi film itu menunjukkan…"

"Baekhyun, kau pembohong yang buruk," disela isak tangisnya Vivi mengehentikan ocehan gugup Baekhyun. "Jika kau tidak jujur, hubungan kita akan hancur. Siapa yang lebih kau cintai…aku atau dia?"

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa kucintai selain kamu. Aku mencintaimu! Kau satu-satunya yang kucintai!"

"Aku tidak tahan dengan ini! Aku tidak mau kau menciumku…ketika kau mengunakan teknik yang kau pelajari dari orang lain…"

Suara isak tangis Vivi menjadi akhir sebelum telepon itu ditutup secara sepihak oleh si gadis. Baekhyun meletakkan gagang teleponnya kembali sambil menggeram frustasi. Sambil memaki di dalam kepalanya, ia beranjak ke kamarnya dan menyesali semuanya semalaman. Jika saja ia tidak mencium Vivi seperti itu! Mengapa ia harus mengingatnya? Sejak kapan...ciumannya berubah menjadi seperti ciuman Kris?

***chanbaek***

Kemudian hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sandara pergi melakukan perjalanannya ke Inggris selama dua minggu, seperti yang direncanakannya. Dan Baekhyun pergi ke perkemahan. Di dalam kereta yang melaju dengan cepat Baekhyun duduk seorang diri, merenung sambil menatap keluar jendela. Perjalanan Sandara dan perjalanannya, ini seperti mereka berdua benar-benar berpisah.

Baekhyun tahu, sang ibu ingin ia pergi ke Inggris bersamanya. Tetapi ia pikir, hal terbaik yang mungkin baginya adalah terus maju dan mendaftar di asrama sekolah yang ada di Boston sini. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu meninggalkan teman-temannya dan Vivi. Memikirkan Vivi membuatnya teringat jika ia masih bertengkar dengan gadis itu.

_Bagaimana aku dapat berbaikan dengan Vivi? Menuliskannya surat?_, pikir Baekhyun. _…tapi apa yang akan aku katakan? Vivi bilang ia tidak ingin aku berbohong, tapi ini tidak seperti aku bisa memberitahukannya yang sebenarnya, kan?_

***chanbaek***

Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah rumah perkemahan dengan papan nama _Summer House_ yang terletak di sebuah pedesaan menyambut mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasuki rumah perkemahan yang terbuat dari kayu itu dan menghampiri meja resepsionis yang penuh dengan brosur dan sebuah bel pemanggil. Seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata dan berkumis dengan surai hitam yang terlihat lucu berdiri dibelakang meja tersebut.

"Halo, aku datang untuk…" sapa Baekhyun.

"Oh, pekerja _part time_? Terimakasih atas bantuannya," pria itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun, lalu menunjuk sebuah arah. "Ruangannya di sana, dan dapur ke arah sini."

Baekhyun berterimakasih, lalu beranjak pergi mengikuti arahan yang diberitahu pria tadi. Sepanjang jalan ia memperhatikan sekitar. Rumah perkemahan ini terlihat ramai dan hidup, penuh dengan anak-anak dari berbagai sekolah SMP yang sedang mengikuti perkemahan musim panas.

Setibanya di dapur, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang yang dikenalnya ternyata berada di sana juga. "Kai!" serunya tidak percaya.

Kai yang sedang membawa dua kotak kardus besar berisi bahan-bahan makanan pun menoleh dan nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. "…yo!" sapanya kemudian.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku, masih terkejut melihat Kai dengan celemek hijau yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Kai menggerakan kepalanya, memberi kode untuk Baekhyun mengikutinya memasuki dapur. Baekhyun pun menurut.

Di dapur, sambil memakai celemek hijau yang telah disiapkan untuk para pekerja _part time_, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya, _Kai bekerja di sini juga?_. Bagi orang yang selalu digosipkan menjual diri demi uang, bekerja di tempat normal seperti ini jelas mengejutkan.

"Mungkin kau ingin memakai sarung tangan karet, atau tanganmu akan menjadi kasar nantinya," saran Kai saat Baekhyun hendak mencuci piring yang telah menumpuk.

"Oh, terimakasih," ucap Baekhyun menoleh, lalu memakai sarung tangan karet berwarna kuning yang dimaksud oleh Kai barusan.

Lalu Baekhyun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun meski ia telah memakai sarung tangan karet, mencuci piring masih terasa sulit ditangannya. Dan begitulah Baekhyun mulai menjalani pekerjaan barunya di dapur perkemahan, bersama dengan Kai.

Baekhyun dan Kai memulai rutinitas mereka di dapur, di mana jika mereka tidak mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam…mereka akan mengupas segunung kentang. Seperti hari ini.

Baekhyun dan Kai duduk tenang di kursi mereka, di antara karung-karung berisi kentang dan beberapa ember wadah, juga tempat sampah. Tanpa suara mereka mengupas kentang-kentang itu. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kai yang duduk di depannya, ia masih merasa penasaran…mengapa Kai bekerja di pekerjaan normal seperti ini?

_Mungkin semua hal-hal buruk yang orang-orang katakan tentang Kai…hanya sekedar isu belaka_, pikir Baekhyun.

"Jadi, uhh…" mencoba membuka pembicaraan, Kai berhenti mengupas dan memukul pelan bahu kirinya yang mulai terasa pegal. Lalu menghela napas lelah. "Ini sulit…"

"Ya…" jawab Baekhyun, masih terus mengupas.

"Um, kau tahu…" ujar Kai seraya mulai kembali mengupas. "Kau pasti mendapat beberapa uang dari pria tua itu."

Ucapan Kai membuat tangan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja justru memotong kentang yang sedang dikupasnya. Lalu sontak Baekhyun berdiri hingga tidak sengaja menyenggol ember wadah berisi kentang-kentang yang sudah dikupas. Ember wadah itu jatuh berguling dengan suara yang mengejutkan, dan kentang-kentang di dalamnya berhamburan di lantai. Kai berhenti mengupas dan tersentak melihatnya.

"A…ap…" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar pelan. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Kai hanya diam, memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang pisau terlihat gemetaran. Lalu, tanpa bicara ia mulai memunguti kentang-kentang yang berserakan di lantai. Dengan gemetaran Baekhyun pun akhirnya ikut membantu. Setelah itu mereka kembali mengupas kentang-kentang yang tersisa.

"Pria tua itu…" Kai kembali bersuara. "Kau masuk ke mobil dan pergi bersamanya. Aku mengikutimu sampai ke sebuah tempat dekat dengan laut, di tebing."

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam dengan gugup. Ia terus mengupas kentang di tangannya dengan gusar hingga membuat kentang itu terkoyak, nyaris tak berbentuk. "Itu bukan aku!" sanggahnya, menatap Kai. Namun tangannya tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran. "Kenapa kau bahkan mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku tidak seperti dirimu!"

Kai hanya diam memperhatikan raut gusar di wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian, tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Baekhyun, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya mengupas kentang. Baekhyun pun ikut kembali melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tidak tenang. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga akhirnya pekerjaan mengupas kentang itu selesai.

Dan malam itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Perutnya terasa sakit karena kegusaran yang tidak bisa hilang. Ia mencoba memikirkan Vivi, lalu merasa penasaran…kira-kira apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan sekarang?

Ia sangat ingin menemui Vivi. Jika ia meminta maaf saat mereka bertemu nanti…benar-benar meminta maaf dengan sekuat tenaga, akankah gadis itu memaafkannya?

"Aah…perutku sakit," gumam Baekhyun pelan, meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

**Tbc**


	11. Chapter 10

_***beware of typos!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Pekerjaan dimulai pukul delapan pagi dan berakhir pukul delapan malam. Di pagi dan sore hari Baekhyun dan Kai mendapatkan waktu satu jam istirahat, dan dua jam istirahat di malam hari. Itu adalah sore yang cerah. Anak-anak SMP yang berkemah nampak asyik menikmati kegiatan _outdoor_ mereka, ada yang bermain bola dan juga berperahu. Derai tawa mereka terasa memenuhi udara.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menyusuri area perkemahan, menikmati waktu istirahat sorenya dengan kepala yang penuh. Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak insiden itu, dan sejak hari itu Baekhyun masih belum berbicara dengan Kai. Kai pun juga tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu lagi padaya dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Meski begitu, Baekhyun masih belum merasa tenang.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melewati sungai. Matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kai yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan di samping sungai, dengan sebatang rokok yang bertengger dibibirnya.

"Mau merokok?" tawar Kai, merubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring.

"…aku tidak merokok," tolak Baekhyun seraya berjalan menghampiri Kai dan berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ini bukan rokok biasa, ini ganja."

"Aku tidak menghisap ganja juga."

"Hmm…"

Dan Kai berhenti bicara, ia beranjak duduk dan menikmati rokoknya sambil memandang aliran sungai yang tenang. Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikannya. Bukannya ia tidak pernah merokok. Ia pernah mencoba tembakau dan beberapa hal lainnya, tapi hanya pada tingkat itu saja. Menghisap ganja adalah tingkat yang berbeda.

"Kai, kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" pada akhirnya rasa tidak tenang pada dirinya membuat Baekhyun memilih untuk bertanya.

"Tentang apa?" Kai balik bertanya, menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Jika aku mendapatkan uang dari…" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kai mengerjap sesaat memandang Baekhyun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke sungai. "Oh, karena aku pikir aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu pergi ke hotel. Tapi…itu bukan kau," katanya dengan nada tenang. "Waktu yang terbuang sia-sia, maaf."

Dan Baekhyun hanya diam, menerima penjelasan Kai dengan hati yang belum puas. Kai dan hidupnya yang misterius membuatnya penasaran. Maka, keesokan harinya ketika mereka sedang melakukan tugas mengupas kentang di dapur, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa penasarannya.

"Bisakah aku menanyakanmu sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengupas kentang.

"Nn?" Kai bergumam sambil memainkan sebuah kentang di tangannya, melemparkannya ke udara beberapa kali.

"Mengapa kau bekerja di sini?" Baekhyun berhenti mengupas dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kai.

Kai menangkap kentang yang dilemparnya ke udara dengan main-main, lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir sejenak. "Mmm…" sambil kembali mengupas kentang di tangannya ia menjawab, "Karena berada di rumah menyebalkan."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Mmm…ibuku, ayahku dan nenekku selalu mabuk. Mereka berteriak, menangis dan saling memukul satu sama lain. Setiap hari selalu sama. Aku benci itu. Aku bertaruh tempatmu bagus dan tenang."

"Huh? Ya, sepertinya begitu…"

"Dan ibumu seperti seorang lady dan cantik, seperti sesuatu dari mimpi. Suaranya juga sangat lembut. Aku bertaruh dia juga tidak meneriakimu. Bung, kuharap aku dapat hidup di tempat yang tenang."

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan dan menatap Kai dengan serius. Lalu ia teringat jika Kai juga memiliki pekerjaan di rumah sakit, remaja pirang itu pastinya bisa mengenali wajah Kris…tunangan Sandara! Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali diliputi kecemasan. Kai mungkin bilang bahwa dia salah mengira Baekhyun dengan orang lain, tapi ia mungkin tahu semuanya!

_Aku penasaran mengapa dia tidak menggangguku tentang itu…_pikir Baekhyun, _mungkin karena dia telah menjadi pelacur?_

***chanbaek***

"Aku berpikir untuk berhenti sekolah September ini," Kai tiba-tiba berkata ketika mereka sedang menikmati istirahat sore di pinggir sungai. Ia berbaring di rerumputan dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepalanya dan matanya menerawang memandang rimbunan dedaunan diatas kepalanya. "Kakak laki-lakiku keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di Philadelphia. Aku pikir aku akan keluar dari rumah juga dan pergi ke rumahnya."

Baekhyun yang duduk mendengarkan di sampingnya menoleh. "Um…bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" Kai bergumam, menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau pernah…menjual dirimu?"

"Hmm…"

Kai terdiam selama beberapa lama. Baekhyun terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan menunggu. "Sekolah juga membutuhkan biaya, kan?" akhirnya Kai menjawab seraya menatap ke arah sungai dengan sendu.

Baekhyun mengerjap, tertegun mendengarnya. Ia pikir Kai menjual dirinya untuk bersenang-senang, tapi rupanya ada alasan lain. "Biaya sekolah? Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" tanyanya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa mendapatkan uang dari mereka?" Kai beranjak duduk dan mendengus. "Mereka mengambil uangku dan menghabiskannya untuk alkohol. Ayahku seorang pecandu alkohol. Dia memukulku, ibuku dan saudara perempuanku sepanjang waktu, setiap hari."

Kai mengambil sebuah batu kerikil dan melemparnya ke sungai. Batu kerikil itu melompat di permukaan sungai beberapa kali sebelum kemudian tenggelam. "Dia ketakutan, dan menjadi kasar. Suatu hari aku akan membunuh si brengsek itu," lanjutnya. "…setidaknya, itu yang aku pikirkan. Lalu aku menggunakan narkoba atau menghisap beberapa ganja. Itu membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Kai mengakhiri ceritanya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, bibirnya mengulas senyum sendu. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dan memperhatikan Kai, kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai. Kai tidak pernah bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang dirinya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lega.

***chanbaek***

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Kami sedang kekurangan staff, menurutmu kau bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama?" kata pria penjaga meja resepsionis sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang gaji untuk Baekhyun.

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan masa kerja part time Baekhyun telah berakhir. Baekhyun menerima uang itu dan tersenyum sopan. "Maaf, aku sudah membuat rencana lain," tolaknya. Sandara akan kembali, karena itu ia harus pulang.

"Ah, begitu…" pria itu tersenyum mengerti dan membiarkan Baekhyun beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun pergi ke kamar untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia harus segera pergi untuk mengejar kereta pagi. "Kau pergi?" Kai yang muncul di ambang pintu bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun seraya menarik resleting tas ranselnya.

"Ahh…aku di sini sampai akhir Agustus," ujar Kai. Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun telah siap untuk pergi, ia menawarkan, "Jika kau mau aku dapat mengantarmu ke stasiun. Aku punya mobil."

"Mobil?" Baekhyun memakai ranselnya dan mengikuti Kai keluar dari kamar. Mereka berjalan agak jauh hingga terlihat sebuah mobil tua yang terparkir di bawah pohon.

"Motorku rusak, jadi sedang ada di bengkel," kata Kai, menunjukkan mobil barunya. "Temanku hendak membuang mobil ini, jadi kubilang aku akan mengambilnya. Mobil ini masih bisa berjalan."

Baekhyun tidak menolak tawaran Kai dan mengikutinya menaiki mobil tua itu. Suara aneh terdengar saat Kai menjalankan mobilnya. "Suara remnya terdengar jelek," ujar Kai sambil mengemudi. "Setir kemudi nyaris tidak bergerak juga."

"Mobil ini bahkan tidak bergerak di garis lurus, bukan?" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, jalan ini cukup lebar," sahut Kai santai. "Aku tidak keberatan mengantarkanmu sampai Boston."

"Huh? Oh, tidak…" tolak Baekhyun dengan cepat. "T-tidak apa-apa, terimakasih."

Bukannya Baekhyun keberatan menaiki mobil tua ini sampai Boston, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat sedang bersama Kai. _Aku tidak sama sepertinya_, pikir Baekhyun.

"…oh sial," umpatan Kai menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya. "Sekarang remnya sama sekali tidak bekerja. Mungkin itu karena lubang di jalur minyaknya."

Mobil tua itu menuruni bukit dengan suara jelek yang aneh. "Aku yakin begitu kita menuruni bukit ini, kita akhirnya akan berhenti," ujar Kai berusaha tenang.

Sementara itu di kursi penumpang Baekhyun duduk dengan wajah memucat. Ajaibnya, mobil tua Kai berhasil sampai di stasiun. Dan entah bagaimana, Baekhyun berhasil kembali ke rumah. Baekhyun menghela napas lega dan lelah. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, ia memanaskan air untuk menyeduh teh. Secangkir teh dan sepotong roti menemani waktu santainya.

Namun suara dering telepon tiba-tiba terdengar. Baekhyun pikir mungkin Sandara yang menelepon. Seharusnya wanita itu segera kembali. Sambil membawa cangkir tehnya, Baekhyun beranjak ke meja telepon.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"Apa ini Baekhyun?" itu suara Kris.

"Ah…uhh, ya…" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup. "Sudah lama. Bagaimana ibuku?"

"Tentang itu. Kau tahu, Sandara sangat kelelahan dengan perjalanan kami…" Kris menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan memakai infus."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya dan menjadi khawatir dengan kondisi sang ibu. "Dia di rumah sakit?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mereka memperbolehkannya pulang besok. Aku masih sedikit khawatir. Jadi aku ingin menunda perjalanannya kembali ke Boston. Aku ingin membawanya pulang ke _Lynn Forest_ untuk tiga atau empat hari lagi, jadi dia dapat sembuh. Apakah tidak-apa?"

"Ya, itu kedengaran baik…"

"Juga, kami menikah dua hari lalu. Pada 14 Agustus."

"Huh?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Ibunya tidak pernah bercerita jika mereka akan menikah secepat ini.

"Ya, di sebuah gereja yang indah dan kecil di Skotlandia. Kami berdiri di antara bunga-bunga. Sandara sangat emosional saat kami mengucapkan sumpah. Itu sangat menakjubkan. Penduduk desa yang datang memberikan kami bunga sebagai berkat."

"Itu…yah, selamat," Baekhyun tidak bisa mengucapkan hal lain.

"Segera setelah kami kembali ke London aku membelikannya sebuah cincin kawin. Kami berdua sangat bahagia, ahh…" di ujung telepon Kris meremas sapu tangannya, bertingkah seolah ia menangis haru. "Bisa melihat semua keindahan Skotlandia bersama Sandara disisiku, hanya berada di dekatnya membuat hatiku terasa murni. Sandara adalah dewiku…"

"…ya," Baekhyun tersenyum setuju. Merasa senang untuk sang ibu.

"Tapi berpikir sekarang…" tiba-tiba suara Kris terdengar berubah dingin. "tentang waktuku bersamamu di Boston…itu seperti matahari musim panas yang membutakanku, untuk sesaat. Dan aku kehilangan pikiranku. Bahkan aku sulit percaya itu terjadi."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan semua ocehan gila Kris di ujung telepon. "Kupikir aku sangat cinta Sandara, aku sangat ingin menikahinya…" Kris masih melanjutkan, kali ini nada suaranya kembali berubah lembut. Seolah ia benar-benar menyesal. "Sayangnya aku memindahkan bagian itu kepadamu."

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan mulai berpikir jika memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kris. Siapa yang dia pikir sedang bercanda? Di malam yang sama Kris kembali dari Nantucket, pria itu menghubunginya untuk menemuinya di kamar hotelnya!

"Yang coba kukatakan, Baekhyun…" suara tenang Kris menarik Baekhyun dari pikirannya. "Mengapa kita tidak lupakan hal itu pernah terjadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kris," dan Baekhyun menutup teleponnya.

Lupakan? Baekhyun juga mau melupakannya! Tangannya, ciumannya, cara dia mengukir tandanya di tubuh Baekhyun…ia ingin cepat-cepat melupakan semuanya. Itu adalah sebuah perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Kris, dan sekarang perjanjian itu berakhir!

Sudah pasti berakhir! Benar, kan?"

**Tbc**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Beware of typos!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

"Kau tahu, Mark sedang berada di bus dan dia bilang bahwa dia melihat Kai dan Baekhyun mengendarai mobil bersama," seorang temannya memberitahu Vivi ketika mereka sedang berdiri menunggu bus di halte siang itu, mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja bersama.

"Tidak mungkin," sanggah Vivi tidak percaya. "Dia pasti salah. Baekhyun tidak mungkin bersama Kai."

"Itu benar…" temannya menimpali dengan yakin. "Hey, Vivi…pernahkah kau melihat Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini? Kau tahu, setengah orang di dunia adalah perempuan! Jika kau tetap _playing hard to get_, seseorang akan mengambil dia dari tanganmu!"

Dan Vivi hanya diam merenungi perkataan dari sang teman. Ketika tiba di rumah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Baekhyun. Rasa gugup menderanya ketika mendengar sambungan telepon di telinga. Sejak pertengkaran mereka hari itu, mereka belum saling bicara lagi.

"Um, apakah ini Vivi?" suara Baekhyun akhirnya terdengar di ujung telepon.

Vivi terdiam sejenak, merasa gugup dan ragu. Namun kemudian ia memutuskan, "Baekhyun…bisa kita bertemu?"

***chanbaek***

Taman kota tempat biasa mereka bertemu menjadi pilihan. Di bawah pohon rindang Vivi berdiri menunggu bersama sepedanya. Tidak lama Baekhyun datang dengan menuntun sepedanya. Remaja laki-laki itu menyandarkan sepedanya pada batang pohon, lalu berdiri di depan Vivi. Wajah cantik gadis itu nampak sedih dan ragu.

"Vivi, aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang hari itu…" Baekhyun mulai bicara. "Apa kau masih marah? Kau tidak akan percaya seberapa banyak aku merindukanmu. Mari kita berhenti bertengkar. Kumohon, Vivi?"

Vivi masih menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa lama, sebelum kemudian menghela napas berat. "Aku juga tidak mau bertengkar…" katanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tapi aku merasa…merasa kebingungan. Aku pergi berkencan dengan Mark, dan kami berciuman!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pengakuan sang kekasih.

"Yah, kau tidak menghubungiku, dan aku sangat kesepian…" Vivi masih merasa yakin bahwa ada orang lain dalam hubungan mereka. "Aku hanya…aah, aku sangat muak dengan ini!" lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan penuh tuntutan. "Baekhyun, beritahu aku yang sebenarnya! Beritahu aku tentang gadis itu!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan penuh tuntutan dari sang kekasih. Kegusaran kembali menderanya. "Seperti yang kubilang, tidak ada gadis," katanya.

"Aku lebih suka semuanya terbuka pada saat ini!" seru Vivi, masih tidak menyerah menuntut jawaban dari sang kekasih. "Kau pergi dengannya ke hotel bungalow. Hotel pinggir laut di Salem."

"…ya," pada akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa harus mengakuinya. "Tapi…aku **harus** melakukannya…"

"Kapan?"

"Pada awal bulan Juli."

"Berapa kali kau pergi?"

"Dua…hanya dua kali…"

Vivi terdiam mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun, menatap sang kekasih dengan keterkejutan dan kekecewaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Mark bilang bahwa karena kau imut, itu mungkin seorang wanita dewasa yang cantik dan dengan tubuh yang bagus yang menggodamu…" katanya dengan sedih, menolehkan kepalanya menolak menatap Baekhyun lebih lama. Lalu ia mulai menangis.

Melihat sang kekasih menangis karena dirinya, membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dan ikut merasa sedih. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan Vivi, tapi gadis itu masih terus menangis. "Dan bahkan jika kau menyukaiku…" lanjut Vivi disela isak tangisnya. "Aku tidak memiliki tubuh yang bagus, dan aku tidak cantik! Jadi karena itu kau melakukannya dengannya…"

Tangisan Vivi membuat Baekhyun menjadi panik, hingga ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "Itu bukan seorang gadis, itu seorang pria."

Tangisan Vivi tiba-tiba berhenti. Gadis itu menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan mata basah yang menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Baru saja kau bilang…itu seorang pria?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Y…ya…" jawab Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi, selain mengatakan kejujuran yang memalukan ini.

Vivi masih terbelalak menatap Baekhyun dan terdiam selama beberapa lama. "Kau pergi ke hotel dengan seorang pria?" katanya, akhirnya.

"Tapi aku **tidak mau** melakukan itu…"

"Tidak mau? Tapi kau melakukannya hingga dua kali?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak bisa mengelak ataupun membuat alasan. Vivi kembali terdiam sesaat, teringat pada perkataan temannya tadi tentang Mark yang melihat Baekhyun dan Kai mengendarai mobil bersama.

"Jangan bilang…" katanya menebak. "itu Kai…"

"T-tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun langsung membantah dengan keras. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku melakukan sesuatu seperti itu dengannya! Dia—"

"Tapi Mark bilang dia melihat kalian berdua di mobil yang sama bersama!"

"Kami hanya kebetulan bekerja di perkemahan yang sama! Jadi aku…aku hanya menerima tumpangan darinya! Itu saja! Vivi, kau bilang ingin semuanya terbuka, jadi biarkan aku menjelaskan…"

Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan dengan gusar, namun Vivi hanya diam dengan wajah mengerut. Gadis itu nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lalu ia mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari sesuatu,

"Kau mempelajari bagaimana cara berciuman seperti itu dari seorang pria?"

Baekhyun berhenti bicara, tersentak saat teringat bagaimana cara Kris menciumnya dengan liar. Ciuman yang membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar mempelajarinya. Ingatan itu membuat tubuhnya mulai gemetar pelan. Sementara itu, Vivi yang melihat wajah pucat sang kekasih seketika menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan benar.

"Oh tidak…" gumamnya terkejut.

"Vivi, aku mencoba memberitahumu bahwa semuanya sudah selesai dengannya!" ujar Baekhyun dengan gusar. Ia mengusap wajah pucatnya dengan kasar. Menyadari Vivi yang masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya, ia pun mencoba menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan kembali berusaha menyakinkannya, "Itu benar! Dengarkan saja aku!"

"Hentikan itu…" Vivi menepis tangan Baekhyun dan melangkah mundur. Wajah cantiknya nampak takut dan bingung. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajahnya, seolah hendak menghalau Baekhyun untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Jika aku mendengarkanmu, kau akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang aku bahkan tidak tahu…"

"Kenapa ini harus…" Vivi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menangis. "Kau berubah, Baekhyun!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Vivi yang beranjak pergi dengan sepedanya sambil menangis. Gadis itu nampak sangat terluka dan kecewa. Bersama bayang-bayang Kris di kepalanya yang menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan liar di hari-hari itu, bayang-bayang yang terus coba ia lupakan, ia hanya bisa memaki dalam hati. Kini ia mulai menyesal.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sebodoh itu?_ idiot! _A fucking idiot!_, pikir Baekhyun. _Semua yang kulakukan menyakitinya. Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahunya!_

***chanbaek***

Malam itu Baekhyun bermimpi buruk yang membuatnya terbangun dengan gusar pukul tiga pagi. Di dalam mimpinya Vivi mengatakan pada semua orang di sekolah bahwa mereka telah putus, dan Baekhyun justru berpacaran dengan Kai sekarang. Dan karena Vivi juga, teman-temannya mulai membicarakan dirinya yang pergi ke hotel di Salem dengan seorang pria.

Mimpi buruk itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dalam kegelisahan, ia memikirkan semuanya hingga pagi menjelang. Ia tahu itu hanya sebuah mimpi, dan Vivi tidak mungkin akan menyebarkan rumor seperti itu. Lalu Kai mungkin tidak akan kembali ke sekolah. Jadi mungkin ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa tenang. Wajah terluka Vivi tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Mungkin Baekhyun seharusnya tidak memberitahu Vivi. Ketika ia mulai masuk sekolah September nanti dan memikirkan tentang Vivi yang menatapnya seperti tadi lagi, rasanya menyakitkan.

Malam harinya Sandara menelepon. Dengan penuh ceria sang ibu memberitahu bahwa dia akan kembali besok dan berkata sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat mereka, "Inggris luar biasa!". Baekhyun mendengus pelan saat meletakkan kembali gagang telepon seraya menggerutu dalam hati.

_Inggris luar biasa? Ya, tentu! Tidak ketika __**Dia**__ tinggal di sana._

***chanbaek***

"Aku pulang, Baekhyun!"

Keesokan harinya Sandara muncul di balik pintu depan dengan menenteng tas besarnya, nampak ceria dan cantik seperti biasa. Namun yang mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun adalah warna rambut Sandara yang berubah. Rambut pirang stroberi wanita itu kini menjadi pirang platinum.

Menyadari tatapan sang putra yang terus tertuju pada rambut barunya, Sandara tersipu malu seraya berkata, "Apa kau terkejut? Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba mewarnainya."

"Kau melakukannya di London?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan sepiring kue kering, lalu meletakannya di atas meja ruang tengah. Sandara sudah duduk santai di sofa motif dedaunan favoritnya.

"Aku agak gelisah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit," jawab Sandara, tersenyum. "London sangat dekat! Hanya satu jam perjalanan dari tempat tinggal Kris. Warna rambutku sekarang lebih terlihat ringan, kan? Kris menyukainya."

Sejujurnya itu sedikit mencolok menurut Baekhyun, namun ia hanya tersenyum untuk sang ibu dan kembali bertanya, "Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?"

Sandara menyesap tehnya dan senyum bahagia tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. "Kukira aku menjadi sedikit gila selama pernikahan. Kris memberiku beberapa obat untuk mengatasi anemia, tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja sekarang!" ujarnya.

Lalu teringat sesuatu, Sandra meletakan cangkir tehnya dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Tidak lama ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah album foto berukuran sedang berwarna putih dengan sebuah simbol yang cantik di depannya. Dengan penuh gembira ia menunjukkan album foto itu pada Baekhyun.

"Lihat ini! Selama kami di London, kami mengambil fotoku dengan gaun pengantin!" beritahunya. "Kuharap kau ada di sana melihatnya, di gereja tua itu dengan kami…"

Baekhyun membuka album foto itu dan melihat foto-foto pernikahan sang ibu dengan Kris. Sandara nampak cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih yang cantik, sementara Kris nampak tampan dengan _tuxedo_ putihnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia dan terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna.

"Kau terlihat cantik…" puji Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah Haute Couture, meski itu hanya sewaan! Kris yang memilihkannya!"

"Apakah kau bisa bertemu dengan keluarga Kris?"

"Oh…iya, aku bertemu Chanyeol."

"Hanya Chanyeol?"

"Karena ini musim panas, semua orang sedang dalam liburan. Hanya Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya ke Spanyol. Yang lebih muda, Sehun, pergi ke sumber air panas di Swiss setiap tahun untuk mengobati asma-nya."

Baekhyun membiarkan Sandara mengambil alih album foto di tangannya, dan lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang ibu saat bertanya dengan penasaran, "Seperti apa Chanyeol itu?"

"_Well_…Chanyeol itu ceria dan sopan. Dia memiliki rambut pirang platinum yang indah…" jawab Sandara. Ia menutup album foto di pangkuannya dan nampak menerawang saat melanjutkan, "Dia tidak banyak bicara. Dia sangat tampan…kukira, aku berasumsi jika dia mendapatkannya dari ibunya. Istri Kris sebelumnya…"

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan Sandara dan berpikir, mungkin…sang ibu mengecat rambutnya karena dia merasa seperti dia harus berkompetisi dengan istri Kris sebelumnya…?

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kukira…ya," jawab Sandara, menundukkan kepalanya. Raut bahagia tadi kini berubah. "Aku gugup, sedikit."

Ya, itu wajar. Menjalani kehidupan baru di tempat yang asing tentulah akan membuat siapapun merasa gugup. Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang di dalam kepalanya selama beberapa lama.

"Mungkin…aku bisa pergi denganmu, dan melihat seperti apa…" ucap Baekhyun perlahan.

Sandara mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap memandang Baekhyun, terkejut mendengar keputusan sang putra yang membuatnya merasa senang. "Baekhyun! Apakah kau serius!?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin ikut ke London dan berada satu atap dengan Kris meski hanya untuk sementara, tetapi ia ingin membantu sang ibu. Jika kehadirannya di London bisa menenangkan kegugupan sang ibu, mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Hanya untuk sementara sampai ibunya bisa merasa nyaman menetap di sana. Dan setelah itu ia bisa kembali ke rencana awal, tinggal di asrama sekolah di Boston dan menjadikan bibinya sebagai walinya.

Berharap ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sandara memekik senang mendengarnya dan langsung memeluk sang putra. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia senang, jika sang ibu juga merasa senang. Kebahagiaan ibunya adalah yang utama.

***chanbaek***

"Baekhyun?" beberapa hari kemudian Kris menelepon ketika Baekhyun sedang sendirian di rumah. Sandara sedang pergi mengurus surat _resign_ dari tempat kerjanya. "Aku baru saja mendengar beritanya dari Sandara. Kau benar-benar datang ke Inggris?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Sandara sepertinya tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri," ujar Baekhyun. "Jadi aku berpikir mungkin aku dapat tinggal sementara dia menyesuaikan diri…"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Sandara itu sangat lembut, Baekhyun. Aku yakin jika kau ikut datang dengannya, itu akan mendukung dia secara emosional. Dan, Baekhyun, tentang perjanjian yang kita buat itu…itu adalah sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan dari Sandara."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, diam-diam memaki di dalam hati bagaimana Kris adalah seorang brengsek yang egois. "Maksudmu seperti bagaimana kau memaksaku untuk menciummu di bandara?" tanyanya kemudian, menantang.

"Baekhyun!" Kris memekik pelan di ujung telepon. Lalu suaranya terdengar memohon dan penuh ketulusan saat berkata, "Baekhyun, aku memohon padamu, mari kita rahasiakan itu. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu seperti itu lagi. Aku ingin keluargaku tetap utuh. Aku adalah kepala rumah tangga. Kami memiliki pelaya-pelayan dan putra-putraku tinggal di rumah ini, dan keluarga Lowland memiliki sejarah yang berbeda di _Little John Village_. Aku yakin kau ingin Sandara menjadi bahagia. Kau ingin menghindari memberinya sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipikirkan."

"Itu benar, tentu saja," setuju Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah, Baekhyun. Aku senang kau mengerti. Tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa. Ini adalah awal yang baru. Aku ingin kita akur," Kris terkekeh lega di ujung telepon.

Ucapan dan suara ramah Kris membuat Baekhyun ikut merasa lega. Kris ingin melupakan dan tidak mau membicarakannya lagi. Pria itu ingin melindungi keluarganya dan nama baiknya. Itu artinya Baekhyun tidak perlu takut padanya lagi. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun yakin jika ia yang memegang kartu Joker-nya.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Aku senang bertemu Chanyeol dan Sehun," sahut Baekhyun tersenyum, mulai merasa santai.

"Kau akan menemukan sambutan hangat menunggumu, Baekhyun. Kami memiliki sebuah hutan dan sebuah danau, mereka menunggumu di _Lynn Forest Manor_," timpal Kris dengan ramah, tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun bahwa diam-diam ia menyeringai senang di ujung telepon.

**Tbc**


	13. Chapter 12

_***beware of typos!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

Pada akhir Agustus, dalam seminggu seluruh barang-barang milik Baekhyun dan Sandara telah dikemas. Sebelum hari keberangkatan bibi Karen mengundang mereka ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Di atas meja terhidang berbagai makanan lezat dan makan malam berjalan dengan hangat—kecuali bibi Karen yang nampak sedikit tidak rela Baekhyun ikut pindah ke Inggris.

"Baekhyun, kau tinggal di sini sepanjang hidupmu! Kau tidak perlu pergi…" ujar bibi Karen, mengabaikan wajah tidak nyaman Sandara. "Jika kau tidak suka Inggris, kau bisa selalu kembali pada kami. Jangan ragu untuk mengunjungi kami saat natal, okay?"

"Tentu, bibi Karen, terima kasih," sahut Baekhyun, tersenyum.

Beruntunglah cincin nikah Sandara yang terbuat dari zambrud menarik perhatian kedua putri bibi Karen. Antusiasme kedua gadis remaja itu pada kecantikan cincin Sandara mengalahkan kecerewetan bibi Karen yang masih ingin membujuk Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kita tidak akan kembali untuk natal, Baekhyun," Sandara berbisik pada sang putra saat akhirnya bibi Karen beranjak meninggalkan meja makan dengan kesal. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam.

***chanbaek***

Akhirnya hari itu pun tiba. Di bandara Heathrow, Inggris, Baekhyun melihat pria yang tidak pernah ingin lihat lagi berdiri menunggu diantara keramaian, dan ia harus menyapanya dengan senyum.

"Aku senang kalian berhasil tiba di Inggris! Kami telah menunggu!" ujar Kris tersenyum senang. Ia menyalami Baekhyun dengan satu tangan lainnya merangkul pinggang Sandara. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sandara. "Karena ini sudah mulai malam, aku memesankan kalian berdua kamar di hotel Hilton London. Aku juga membuat beberapa rencana di mansion untukmu, tapi belum cukup lengkap."

"Kau benar-benar tidak perlu repot," kata Sandara, merasa tidak enak.

"Semuanya harus dilakukan tepat waktu untuk menyambutmu besok lusa," ujar Kris dengan manis, membuat Sandara tersenyum. Kemudian ia beranjak mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang mendorong trolley berisi barang-barang mereka.

"Baekhyun, terima kasih sudah datang…" ucapnya dengan ramah, namun gerak tubuhnya nampak sedikit gelisah. "Sepertinya kau sudah memaafkanku…itu bagus. Mari mencoba untuk akur, seperti yang kita janjikan…"

Baekhyun hanya diam, memilih untuk menatap koper-koper dibawahnya. Saat Kris beranjak menghampiri Sandara yang sedang menunggunya, Baekhyun pun mengangkat pandangannya, memperhatikan bagaimana sang ibu nampak bahagia.

"Mari mencari tempat untuk makan malam di kota," ajak Kris seraya merangkul mesra pinggang Sandara, yang segera disetujui oleh wanita cantik itu.

Di belakang pasangan yang berbahagia itu Baekhyun mendorong trolley, mengikuti sambil mencibir di dalam hati. _Mencoba menunjukanku dia telah berubah, huh?_. Pikirnya. _Hmph, lihat saja betapa gelisahnya dia._

***chanbaek***

Setibanya di hotel Baekhyun memilih untuk jalan-jalan disekitar hotel. _Hyde Park _berada tepat di seberang hotel Hilton London. Taman itu terlihat seperti taman kebanyakan di Boston. Meskipun itu area yang lebih besar.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Sandara yang datang menyusul. "Dingin di luar sini."

Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh. "Aku tahu. Ayo kita pergi ke Scotch House dan membeli beberapa sweater nanti," ujarnya.

Sandara terkekeh, setuju. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri taman, menikmati keindahan kota London di malam hari. "Kelihatannya tidak jauh saat kau terbang," kata Sandara takjub.

"London dan Boston bahkan terlihat sama," sahut Baekhyun. "Tapi London jauh lebih besar dan tua."

"Oh, Kris itu. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia rencanakan."

"Mungkin hanya pembersihan beberapa menit terakhir. Pengepakan kita sendiri juga terburu-buru."

"Itu gila. Aku terus bertanya-tanya jika kita melupakan sesuatu…"

***chanbaek***

Tengah malam Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah suara. Awalnya ia pikir itu adalah suara angin, namun ketika ia mempertajam pendengarannya baru ia sadar bahwa itu adalah suara kain yang diseret. Pintu kamar sebelah terbuka, bersamaan dengan seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

"Sandara?!" tersadar, Baekhyun segera meloncat turun dari ranjang dan beranjak ke pintu sebelah yang menghubungkan dengan kamar sang ibu.

Di balik pintu Baekhyun melihat Sandara nyaris terbaring di lantai dengan lemah, satu tangannya berusaha berpegangan pada kenop pintu. "Tiba-tiba…aku merasa seperti…jantungku meloncat keluar dari dadaku…" Sandara berusaha bicara, memberitahu sang putra.

Segera Baekhyun membantu sang ibu, mengangkat tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang, lalu memberikannya segelas air. "Apa kau mau air minum lagi?" tanyanya.

Sandara duduk dengan lemas di pinggir ranjang, menundukkan kepala dan mengusap wajah cantiknya yang memucat. "Hey, Baekhyun…?" katanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi. "Aku merasa seperti aku telah menekanmu terlalu banyak," ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sang putra yang duduk disampingnya. "Ada satu orang yang kucintai lebih dari siapapun, dan itu adalah kau, Baekhyun. Jika kau benar-benar membenci pernikahanku, kita dapat kembali ke Boston. Kita berdua saja lagi. Aku tidak keberatan, aku serius."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat mendengar penuturan sang ibu. Itu adalah hal yang menggoda untuk dicoba. Namun ia tidak bisa egois, kebahagiaan sang ibu menjadi pertaruhannya. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku…" sahutnya lembut. "Jika kau terlalu cemas kau akan membuat jantungmu semakin memburuk…"

"Tapi, Baekhyun…"

"Cukup istirahat yang banyak, Sandara…"

Baekhyun tersenyum menyakinkan, dan Sandara hanya bisa terdiam dengan ragu. Lalu pagi pun menjelang. Pukul sembilan Kris datang ke hotel, semalam ia tidak ikut menginap karena harus menyelesaikan rencana kejutan untuk penyambutan Sandara dan Baekhyun. Mendengar kondisi Sandara yang tidak baik saat ia tidak ada membuatnya terkejut dan memutuskan untuk segera membawa sang istri ke klinik dokter yang berada dekat dari hotel. Baekhyun pun ikut serta, namun remaja itu memilih untuk menunggu diluar saat sang ibu diperiksa.

"Palpitasi jantung!?" Kris terkejut saat mendengar diagnosis dokter. Ia menoleh pada Sandara, menyentuh bahu dan tangan wanita itu, dan memandangnya dengan panik. "Ini terjadi terakhir kali kau di sini! Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit!"

"Kris, aku baik-baik saja sekarang…" Sandara berusaha menenangkan.

"Dia mungkin sedikit anemia, dia tidak memiliki demam," ujar sang dokter melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya. "Sudahkah kau mengonsumsi sesuatu obat? Dopamin mungkin?"

"Um, tidak…" jawab Sandara, berpikir.

"Terakhir kali kau di sini, mereka memberikanmu sebuah resep, bukan?" kata Kris, teringat. "Tidakkah kau mengambilnya?"

Sandara berpikir sejenak. "Oh…tidak, aku tidak pernah mengambil obatnya," katanya teringat.

"Maka itu tidak ada gunanya!" pekik Kris kesal.

***chanbaek***

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang bersandar di dinding saat melihat Sandara dan Kris keluar dari klinik dengan dua raut wajah yang berbeda. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya, namun tidak ada yang mendengar pertanyaannya.

Kris yang terlihat kesal dan Sandara yang sibuk mengejar sang suami. "Kris, kumohon jangan marah," bujuk Sandara.

"Aku tidak marah," Kris berhenti melangkah dan membalik tubuhnya, lalu merengkuh tubuh Sandara ke dalam pelukannya. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu…aku tidak berpikir aku akan bisa terus hidup!"

"Maafkan aku, aku janji aku akan minum obat dari sekarang!" Sandara tersenyum dalam pelukan Kris.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan drama yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Bagaimana Kris nampak sangat mencemaskan Sandara dan seolah siap melakukan apapun untuk wanita cantik itu. Bahkan hingga mereka kembali duduk di dalam taksi yang membawa mereka ke _Little John Forest_, Baekhyun masih diam memperhatikan.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin ini hanya terjadi ketika aku menjadi terlalu bersemangat," Sandara masih berusaha meredakan kecemasan Kris.

"Itu mungkin sebuah masalah…" Kris menghela napas sesaat. "Aku memiliki sebuah kejutan untukmu menunggu di _Lynn Forest House_."

"Oh, ya ampun! Apa itu? Aku penasaran apa itu…"

"Aku seharusnya tidak mengejutkanmu jika itu akan menganggu kesehatanmu."

Diam-diam Baekhyun mendengus. Ia menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela, merasa cukup memperhatikan drama yang disajikan oleh Kris. Bagaimana begitu mudahnya sang ibu mengikuti keinginan Kris.

_Semuanya harus selalu berjalan seperti yang diinginkannya. Control freak!_, maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

***chanbaek***

Setelah satu jam perjalanan dari London, mereka akhirya tiba di _Little John Forest_ yang dikelilingi oleh pedesaan yang indah. "Kita hampir sampai," kata Kris saat taksi mereka memasuki area hutan yang rindang. "Di hutan itu, tepat di seberang sungai, _Lynn Forest_ rumah keluarga Lowland berada…lihat…"

Ketika taksi melewati jembatan batu yang kokoh, perlahan terlihat sebuah mansion yang besar tersembunyi dibalik pepohonan. Semakin mendekat, semakin terlihat jelas keindahan mansion besar yang bergaya _Victorian_ dengan jendela-jendela yang besar dan tinggi.

"Apa kau menyadarinya?" tanya Kris pada Sandara yang terpaku keluar jendela, mencari sebuah perbedaan dari mansion besar Kris yang pernah dikunjunginya sebelumnya.

Pandangan Sandara tertuju pada tirai jendela yang terlihat berpendar tertimpa cahaya matahari. "Terakhir kali aku di sini, mereka berwarna biru gelap…" gumamnya. Lalu ia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa warna tirai itu kini berbeda. "Kau mengganti tirainya!? Semuanya!?"

Para pelayan telah berdiri rapi di depan pintu, menunggu nyonya baru mereka dengan senyum senang. "Selamat datang kembali, nyonya," sambut seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh gemuk.

Sandara tersenyum senang menatap dua pelayan wanita yang sudah dikenalnya. "Ya, akhirnya aku kembali, Hannah, Annie…dan, umm…" ia menatap bingung seorang pelayan laki-laki tua yang baru dilihatnya.

"Saya Johnson. Kami senang menyambut anda di sini," ucap pelayan laki-laki tua itu, memperkenalkan diri.

Sandara menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu matanya kembali teralih ada tirai-tirai besar yang menjuntai cantik disetiap jendela."Ah, tirai-tirai ini!" katanya, terpesona.

"Kami mencocokkannya dengan warna favoritmu, _salmon pink_. Lagipula, ini adalah rumahmu, nyonya," beritahu Kris, membuat Sandara merasa terharu.

"Oh, kris…apakah ini yang kau maksud ketika kau bilang "menyiapkan rumah"?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah melakukan pemesanan ke pabrik pada bulan Juli. Mereka selesai memasangnya kemarin. Rumah jadi terlihat lebih terang."

Dan Sandara merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun pun yang sejak tadi terus diam tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa takjub. Mengganti seluruh tirai-tirai di rumah sebesar ini…hanya untuk ibunya? Mungkinkah Kris benar-benar telah berubah dan sangat mencintai ibunya?

Baekhyun melangkah menyusuri ruangan tamu yang besar itu, memperhatikan tirai-tirai berwarna _salmon pink_ yang nampak berpendar tertimpa cahaya matahari, hingga tanpa sadar ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lain. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pintu ganda yang besar dan tinggi. Dan dibalik pintu ganda yang terbuka lebar itu Baekhyun melihat sosok seseorang berdiri dibalik tirai yang disibak, seolah orang itu sedang memperhatikan tirai tersebut.

Menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, orang itu menurunkan sedikit tirai yang disibaknya, memperlihatkan mata biru yang melirik dari balik tirai. Baekhyun berhenti di ambang pintu, dan laki-laki itu semakin menurunkan tirai ditangannya. Kini seraut wajah tampan dengan surai pirang platinum yang agak panjang terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan datar, sementara Baekhyun menatap balik dengan terpukau. Laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi itu seperti sebuah kesempurnaan.

"Oh, kau di rumah, Chanyeol?" suara Kris yang muncul di belakang Baekhyun mengakhiri aksi tatap mereka. "Baekhyun, ini putra tertuaku, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Kris, lalu kembali memandang Chanyeol yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di depan Baekhyun, ia sedikit merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah manis remaja itu.

"Luar biasa, bukan? Bagaimana kekuatan seorang wanita dapat merubah sebuah rumah…" ucap Chanyeol, setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun hanya diam, mengerjap memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum, menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Menyadari Chanyeol dan Kris beranjak pergi ke ruangan lain, Baekhyun pun segera mengikuti.

"Di mana Sehun?" tanya Kris pada seorang pelayan wanita tua yang sedang membawa nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir teh.

"Aku yakin dia ada di kamarnya," jawab pelayan wanita tua itu.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan pelayan itu kembali bekerja. Melihat Sandara yang telah menunggu di bawah tangga, maka ia mengajak mereka semua ke lantai dua, menaiki sebuah tangga besar dan indah yang terbagi menjadi dua arah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti di belakang.

"Rumah yang besar. Pasti sulit untuk menjaga tetap bersih…" ujar Baekhyun saat mereka menaiki anak-anak tangga.

"Itu benar. Setiap minggu kami mengumpulkan seluruh keluarga dan menggosok dari atas ke bawah," sahut Chanyeol yang berjalan di depan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku bercanda," dan Chanyeol tertawa jahil.

Seekor anjing besar berbulu putih muncul di puncak tangga, menggonggong senang saat melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membelai kepala anjing itu, membuat si anjing mengibaskan ekornya dengan girang.

"Sandara, mari kutunjukan kamar kita," ajak Kris dengan semangat.

Kejutan yang disiapkan oleh Kris masih belum selesai. Di kamar yang besar dan indah itu telah disiapkan berbagai macam hadiah untuk Sandara. Dan yang membuat Sandara merasa sangat terharu adalah di setiap benda ada monogram dengan inisial namanya.

"Oh ya ampun, lihat semua ini! Semuanya telah dimonogram dengan inisialku!" pekik Sandara terkejut. "Gaun, _bathrobe_, sandal, bahkan di sikat rambut juga…mereka bahkan ada di kartu-kartu dan pulpen! Berapa banyak benda yang kau pesan?"

Tiba-tiba Sandara terdiam, menatap semua benda-benda itu dengan mata yang mulai basah. "Ada apa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak percaya…" Sandara mulai menangis haru. "Berapa banyak cinta yang dimasukkan ke dalam semua ini…ini seperti mimpi yang jadi nyata!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam melihat ibunya yang menangis bahagia di pelukan Kris. Tepukan di bahunya mengalihkan Baekhyun dari pasangan yang sedang mengumbar cinta itu. Ia menoleh, melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hey, mau kutunjukkan kamarmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, uh, tentu…" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kamarmu ada di sayap barat," beritahu Chanyeol seraya beranjak keluar dari kamar Kris-Sandara. Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka menyusuri lorong yang panjang, menjauh dari kamar Kris-Sandara, dan melewati pagar balkon tangga yang memutari kamar-kamar. Baekhyun harus setengah berlari untuk mengimbangi kaki panjang Chanyeol.

"Kalian memiliki banyak kamar di sini," celetuk Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Ya, kami mempertimbangkan untuk membukanya sebagai hotel tahun depan," sahut Chanyeol santai.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku bercanda," jawab Chanyeol, terkekeh jahil lagi. Dan Baekhyun hanya memandang sang kakak tiri dengan wajah _what-the-fuck _nya.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar suara gongongan anjing. Ia menoleh dan melihat anjing putih besar yang tadi sedang menggonggong di depan salah satu pintu kamar di seberang pagar balkon tangga. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan kepala seorang anak kecil laki-laki muncul dibalik pintu.

"Shh!" anak laki-laki itu menyuruh anjing itu untuk diam, lalu membawa anjing itu masuk ke dalam. Dan pintu pun kembali tertutup kencang.

Mendengar suara bantingan pintu dan menyadari Baekhyun tidak mengikutinya, Chanyeol yang telah berbelok di koridor kembali melangkah mundur. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang nampak bingung. "Kau melihat sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Um…" Baekhyun hanya bergumam ragu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka salah satu pintu dan mereka melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu kecil dan gelap, terasa sesak dengan sebuah lemari besar, sebuah meja nakas dan sebuah lukisan sebagai penghias. Bahkan tidak ada jendela di ruangan itu.

"Ini dia?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ibunya mendapatkan kamar yang besar dan indah, sementara ia mendapatkan sebuah kamar yang lebih pantas disebut gudang?

"Ini pintu masuknya," jawab Chanyeol, lalu membuka sebuah pintu lagi. "Di sini."

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan menyalakan lampu, membuat isi ruangan itu menjadi jelas. Baekhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan takjub. Ternyata dibalik pintu itu adalah kamarnya yang sebenarnya, besar dan rapi, dan terdapat jendela-jendela besar yang mengarah ke hutan. Juga sebuah ranjang besar yang empuk dengan tiang-tiang kayu yang kokoh dan kain kelambu putih yang menutupinya.

"Kamar mandinya ada di sana," Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah pintu yang lain.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengerjap. Semua ini hanya untuk kamar satu orang? Keluarga Lowland benar-benar keluarga kaya, hidup mereka jelas berbeda dengan hidupnya juga ibunya. Melihat semua kemewahan ini membuat Baekhyun sudah merasa ingin melarikan diri, bagaimana ia akan terbiasa hidup seperti ini?

"Ini adalah tempat tidur yang dibuat kakek buyut kami, ini kokoh," ujar Chanyeol memberitahu, seraya menyandarkan tangannya pada salah satu tiang ranjang. "Katakan saja jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Mau melihat beberapa kamar yang lain?"

"T-tidak, ini bagus. Sangat, uh…berseni," tolak Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Yah, semua kamar lainnya sama. Ini adalah rumah tua."

"Apakah rumah ini memiliki banyak sejarah?"

"Tidak, kami dipertimbangkan sebagai _Nouveau Richie_," Chanyeol menoleh ke arah lain, nampak enggan bicara lebih lanjut. "Jika ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, minta pada Hannah."

Baekhyun mengerjap, bingung ingin bicara apa lagi. Saat itu ia mendengar suara dengkingan pelan di ambang pintu. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil laki-laki dengan menggendong seekor anjing sedang mengintip di balik pintu. Menyadari kehadirannya diketahui, anak kecil laki-laki itu langsung berlari pergi.

"Um, apa itu…?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, menunjuk ke arah suara bantingan pintu.

"Ah, salah satu peri gelisah kami," celetuk Chanyeol.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 13

_***beware of typos!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

Makan malam hari ini menjadi hal yang istimewa. Dalam rangka menyambut kedatangan Sandara dan Baekhyun, makanan-makanan mewah dan lezat terhidang di atas meja. Ruangan dan meja makan dihias dengan cantik. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah duduk menunggu kedua orangtua mereka di meja makan, mereka berdua memakai setelan jas formal yang bagus. Bahkan Chanyeol mengikat rambut panjangnya, membuat ketampanan laki-laki itu semakin meningkat.

Tidak lama menunggu, akhirnya Kris dan Sandara muncul dengan pakaian formal mereka yang sama-sama berwarna hitam. Sandara terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun hitam panjangnya, dan rambut yang ditata anggun. Wanita yang sedang berbahagia itu menggamit lengan Kris yang menuntunnya dengan lembut hingga ke depan meja makan. Chanyeol bersiul melihatnya, lalu segera berdiri dan menarik kursi di samping Baekkhyun untuk sang ibu tiri.

"Oh, terima kasih," ucap Sandara tersenyum, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol sebelum kemudian laki-laki itu kembali ke kursinya.

Di kursinya Baekhyun menatap takjub sang ibu yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dalam tampilan seperti ini sebelumnya," ujarnya.

"Kris yang memilihkannya untukku. Bukankah ini terlihat bagus?" sahut Sandara senang. "Hannah menunjukkanku kamarmu juga. Bukankah tempat tidurnya indah? Sangat berselera tinggi."

"Ya, benar," setuju Baekhyun.

Kris yang duduk di kursi utama di ujung meja menatap ke seluruh penjuru meja makan dan menyadari bahwa masih ada satu orang yang belum datang. "Dimana Sehun?" tanyanya.

Sebelum ada yang sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kris, pintu ruang makan terbuka dan muncul sosok seorang anak laki-laki dengan menggendong seekor anjing bersama Hannah sang pelayan. Dari kursinya Baekhyun mengamati sosok yang baru datang itu, anak laki-laki itu mungkin lebih muda dua atau tiga tahun darinya, dengan surai _strawberry blonde_, dan memakai _sweater _rajut yang nampak mencolok diantara pakaian formal yang mereka pakai.

_Ah, bukankah itu anak laki-laki yang mengintipnya tadi dan senang membanting pintu?_, pikir Baekhyun menyadari.

"Sehun, turunkan anjing itu dan duduk!" perintah Kris tanpa menatap putra bungsunya. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah dingin.

Dengan wajah muram dan langkah pelan, anak laki-laki itu menghampiri meja makan, lalu mengisi kursi di sebelah Chanyeol. "Sehun, turunkan Pepe," perintah Chanyeol ketika melihat sang adik masih saja memangku anjingnya.

Sehun pun akhirnya menurut, dan mengabaikan Sandara yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Beruntunglah kedatangan sang kepala pelayan, Johnson, dengan membawa makanan pembuka dapat membuat Sandara mengabaikan suasana canggung yang diciptakan oleh keterdiaman Sehun tadi.

"Apa yang kita punya malam ini, Johnson?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Makanan pembuka pertama adalah _Cherry Consomme_. _Cherry-cherry_ nya dari kebunmu sendiri," jawab Johnson seraya menyajikan makanan pembuka.

"Oh, ya ampun!" seru Sandara senang. "Ya, taman itu sangat besar! Dan ada hutan yang berlanjut sampai bertemu dengan kolam dan sungai…"

"Ikan juga enak di sini," ujar Kris, tersenyum.

Sehun yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara tiba-tiba meletakkan sendoknya dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Papa, kemana tirai birunya?" tanyanya seraya menatap Kris.

Pertanyaan Sehun seketika membuat suasana di meja makan berubah. Semua orang—kecuali Kris—menghentikan makan mereka dan menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. "Aku meminta _installer_ untuk membuangnya," jawab Kris dengan tenang.

Jawaban Kris justru membuat Sehun merasa gusar dan merengut. "K-kenapa? M-mereka selalu, selalu berwarna b-biru! Bahkan sejak aku lahir, mereka sudah b-biru!" katanya.

"Dan aku selalu membenci tirai biru itu," Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap putra bungsunya dengan dingin. "Mereka gelap dan menjijikan. Aku bersyukur mereka diganti."

"Tetapi mereka tirainya Irene!"

"Sehun, jaga sikapmu."

"Kau mau mengusir Irene! Kau merubah tirainya jadi rumah tidak akan sama. Irene tidak akan datang lagi!"

"Jangan bodoh," Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan racauan sang adik. "Irene akan datang ketika dia harus datang."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan matanya mulai basah. "Papa, kenapa kau tidak menikahi Irene? Kenapa kau membawa wanita aneh ini pulang?" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba Kris memukul meja makan dengan keras, membuat Sehun tersentak dan berhenti bicara. Melihat tangan Kris yang terkepal keras di atas meja membuat Sehun menyadari, bahwa ia telah membuat sang ayah marah.

"Pergi ke kamarmu, Sehun!" perintah Kris dengan suara dingin. "kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam. Hannah, bawa dia pergi."

Dengan segera pelayan wanita tua bertubuh gemuk menghampiri Sehun dan menyentuh tangannya. "Ayo ikut denganku, tuan muda," katanya dengan lembut.

Sehun pun menurut. Ia berdiri dan membiarkan Hannah merangkul tubuhnya yang gemetar pelan. Lalu mereka berdua beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam di kursinya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan raut wajah tidak enak, lalu ia melirik Sandara yang terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Pertanyaan Sehun dan kejadian barusan pastilah akan mengguncang sang ibu. Wanita itu masih terus terdiam bahkan hingga Johnson datang menyajikan menu utamanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Sandara. Sehun selalu menjadi anak yang sulit," ucap Kris merasa tidak enak.

Sandara mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kris dan tersenyum menenangkan. ""Oh tidak, jangan khawatir…" katanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepiring _beef stroganoff_ di depannya dan segera mencicipinya. "_Stroganoff_ ini enak!"

Kris tersenyum lega. Dan makan malam yang sempat tertunda itu kembali berlanjut. Namun Sandara yang merasa penasaran tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Kris, "Apakah Irene itu wanita yang menemani Sehun ke Swiss musim panas yang lalu?"

"Kupikir aku sudah memberitahumu. Dia adalah saudara perempuan mantan istriku," jawab Kris sambil memotong daging _stroganoff_ miliknya. "Dia tinggal di London, tapi ketika Sehun masih kecil dia tinggal di sini dan bertindak sebagai perawatnya. Aku sangat sibuk saat itu sehingga aku tidak punya waktu untuk merawat anak. Jadi kupikir Sehun mulai menganggap Irene sebagai ibunya."

"Itu dapat dimengerti," komentar Sandara.

"Aku berhutang terima kasih pada Irene, tetapi…" tangan Kris berhenti sesaat memotong _stroganoff_nya. "Dia adalah wanita yang lebih tua tiga tahun dariku, dan bahkan selain itu…bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikahi saudara perempuan istriku?"

Sepanjang pembicaraan itu Chanyeol hanya diam dan menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang, tidak berniat untuk menyangkal atau menyetujui cerita sang ayah. Sementara itu, dari cerita Kris barusan Baekhyun justru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari rumah ini. Tidak ada satupun foto Irene, istri Kris sebelumnya, atau putra-putranya ketika mereka masih kecil.

_Kenapa? Atau mungkin Kris hanya membenci foto?_, pikir Baekhyun penasaran.

***chanbaek***

Usai makan malam semua orang kembali ke kamar masing-masing, sementara Baekhyun dan Sandara asyik mengobrol di ruang santai, hingga tidak terasa malam mulai larut. "Sandara, ingat kita harus mengikuti perintah dokter," Kris datang mengingatkan.

"Oh ya ampun," Sandara melihat ke arah jam dinding, lalu menatap sang putra dan tersenyum. "Waktu berlalu begitu cepat berbicara denganmu, Baekhyun. Aku harus minum obatku pada pukul 10."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar," ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidur yang nyenyak!" ucap Sandara tersenyum, beranjak menghampiri Kris yang menunggunya di ambang pintu.

Kris merangkul pinggang Sandara sambil tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau tahu jalan kembali ke kamarmu, Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku bisa mengaturnya," jawab Baekhyun yakin.

***chanbaek***

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, menyusuri lorong-lorong yang diterangi lampu temaram. Sambil meraba dinding Baekhyun berusaha mengingat jalan menuju kamar barunya. Beruntunglah ia tidak salah jalan, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan kamarnya. Ia melepaskan jas formalnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, dan sempat memaki pelan karena ia justru membuka kran air panas. Usai mencuci muka, ia membuka lemari dan terkejut ketika melihat isinya yang lengkap.

"Wow, meskipun aku membawa baju dari Boston…ada banyak pakaian musim dingin di sini," katanya seraya melihat-lihat isi lemarinya. "Kutebak, Sandara memberitahu mereka ukuranku."

Baekhyun memilih sebuah piayama sutera yang nyaman dan sebuah jubah tidur sebagai luarannya. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk. "Dan ini adalah ranjang "kokoh" yang terkenal yang dibuat oleh kakek buyut orang kaya baru mereka…" ujarnya. Sejenak ia terdiam menatap ke atas.

"Sehun, Chanyeol, Irene…ini satu keluarga besar…" ia berguling ke kanan dengan nyaman. "Yah, aku sudah di sini, mungkin aku juga harus melakukan yang terbaik. Dan memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik, dengan Kris juga…"

Pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada jendela. Merasa tertarik, ia pun beranjak bangun dan membuka salah satu jendela. Pemandangan hutan yang gelap menyapa matanya. Terdengar suara gemerisik pepohonan yang bergoyang tertiup angin malam. Ini malam yang tenang dan dingin, merayu kepala Baekhyun untuk terus berpikir.

Dengan Kris…Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berusaha agar tidak tegang dengannya, dan ia tidak perlu mencemaskan Sandara. Jika tidak, segalanya tidak akan berjalan baik dengan keluarga barunya ini.

**Click click click**

Suara kenop pintu yang berusaha dibuka tiba-tiba menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap pintu masuk kamarnya yang terkunci, lalu tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Baekhyun?!" terdengar suara Kris dari balik pintu.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Gugup dan takut seketika menderanya.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu!"

"Aku sudah di tempat tidur! Aku akan bicara denganmu di pagi hari!"

"Ini tentang Sandara."

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut membuat Baekhyun mulai merasa khawatir. Apakah ibunya mengalami masalah jantung lagi?. Di tengah keraguan Baekhyun, akhirnya Kris berhasil membuka kunci dan membuka pintu masuk kamar Baekhyun.

"Kunci di rumah tua ini terkadang bisa sulit," sosok tinggi Kris muncul di ambang pintu dalam balutan jubah tidur dan beberapa kunci di tangannya.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran Kris dan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Kris melihat jendela yang terbuka dan seketika menghampirinya dengan cemas. "Oh, tidak!" katanya seraya menutup kembali jendela itu. "Kau akan membiarkan angin malam masuk. Ruangan akan menjadi lembab."

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya dengan kebingungan. Mengapa Kris bisa membuka kunci kamarnya? Apakah dia memiliki kunci kamarnya?

"Apa kau menyukai kamarmu?" Kris bertanya seraya menoleh pada Baekhyun, mengabaikan kebingungan dan ketakutan remaja itu. "Bukankah pemandangan dari jendela itu indah? Kolam ada di sana. Kolam itu dulu lebih jauh, tetapi karena alirannya berubah haluan maka dipindahkan tepat di bawah jendelamu."

"um, Kris…" Baekhyun menghentikan celotehan Kris. "Maaf, tapi aku sangat lelah. Apakah kau keberatan jika kita bicara nanti?"

"Tentang Sandara…" Kris mengabaikan permintaan Baekhyun dan kembali bicara dengan tenang, juga dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya. "Jangan cemas. Dia meminum obatnya dan sekarang dia tertidur pulas. Menikah luar biasa, aku sangat senang menempatkan inisial Sandara dalam segala hal. Aku memilih begitu banyak gaun berenda _pink_ untuknya, bahkan petugas toko sampai menertawaiku. Itu memalukan. Tetapi Sandara sangat senang dan itu membuatku merasa senang juga."

Kris memandang Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri diam, menjauh darinya. "Apakah kau kesal karena aku sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu Sandara sejak kami menikah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak juga," jawab Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, enggan untuk menatap Kris. Ia tidak peduli semua itu, ia hanya ingin pria itu segera pergi.

"Kupikir kau akan lebih bahagia, kalau begitu," ujar Kris, pelan-pelan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku bahagia," sanggah Baekhyun, masih menolak menatap Kris.

"Tidak ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Saat Kris telah berdiri dekat dengan Baekhyun, ia mengulurkan satu tangannya hendak menyentuh remaja itu. Namun Baekhyun yang menyadarinya segera menepis tangan Kris dan meloncat mundur.

"Hentikan itu!" pekik Baekhyun marah. "Keluar!"

"Baekhyun…" Kris berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, namun tingkahnya membuat Baekhyun semakin gusar.

"Keluar! Keluar atau aku akan teriak!"

Kemarahan Baekhyun justru membuat Kris merasa senang, ia menatap remaja itu dengan binar aneh di matanya. "Aku hanya…Baekhyun, kau sangat indah saat marah…" katanya. "Buat wajah itu lagi."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan aneh Kris. Ia berusaha menjauh saat pria itu menerjangnya, namun ia terlambat menghindar saat Kris memeluknya dengan erat. "Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Aku sudah menunggumu! Aku mencintaimu!" ujar Kris. "Jangan cemas, tidak ada yang akan dapat mendengarmu dari dalam ruangan ini."

Mendengar perkataan gila itu seketika Baekhyun memberontak, ia memukul dan mendorong hingga akhirnya pelukan Kris terlepas. Dengan gelisah dan takut ia melangkah mundur, berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Kris.

"Aku akan beritahu Sandara! Jika kau menyentuhku—!" teriak Baekhyun. "Jika kau menyentuhku sekali lagi aku akan beritahu Sandara! Sekarang keluar! Ingat janjimu!"

"Ya…itu benar…" Kris tersentak dan berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap kedua tangannya. "Aku pernah berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi…"

Tanpa bicara lagi, dengan langkah lunglai Kris melangkah ke arah pintu. Baekhyun kira Kris yang teringat pada janjinya itu akan pergi meninggalkanya, dan semuanya selesai. Namun betapa salah pemikirannya. Kris justru menutup rapat pintu masuk kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Tapi itu sebuah janji yang tak bisa aku tepati. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Kris, menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memucat ketakutan. ""Bagaimana dengan ini? Kita akan menyimpannya hanya diantara kita berdua. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah semakin mundur, berusaha menjauh dari tangan Kris. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh tembok, dan kini ia terjebak di tangan Kris yang meraih tubuhnya.

"Hentikan! Kris!" teriak Baekhyun, meronta. "Jika kau tidak membiarkanku pergi, aku serius akan…memberitahu Sandara…"

Teriakan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam ciuman paksa Kris. "Jadi kau akan memberitahu Sandara bagaimana aku menciummu?" tanyanya menatap wajah ketakutan Baekhyun dengan sorot mata menyeramkan. Tangannya beralih mengusap wajah memucat Baekhyun. "Kau akan memberitahunya…tentang betapa aku mencintaimu? Bagaimana aku mengekspresikan cinta itu? Itu yang akan kamu katakan padanya? Jadi kau ingin menyakitinya? Kau mau melihatnya menderita?"

Ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun teringat kembali pada wajah menangis Vivi, gadis yang terluka karena kejujurannya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat kebahagiaan ibunya hancur karena kejujurannya.

"Kris! Hentikan…" Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris. "Kris!"

Namun Kris menulikan telinganya. Ia mengecup leher Baekhyun sambil berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Tenang, Baekhyun…"

Dan malam itu, suara gemerisik pepohonan yang tertiup angin malam dan gelombang kolam yang tenang menjadi pengiring kembalinya sebuah percintaan paksa yang kasar dan liar. Saat akhirnya percintaan paksa yang liar itu berakhir Baekhyun hanya bisa terbaring telungkup di atas ranjang. Diam, marah, kelelahan, kesakitan.

Sementara Kris memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan tenang dan mengabaikan semua itu. Lalu ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah, mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. "Sampai jumpa besok. Tidur yang nyenyak…" ucapnya.

Kemudian Kris beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan amarah yang membuncah, Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di depan cermin wastafel, hanya jubah tidur yang tersampir ditubuh telanjangnya, dan wajah yang basah penuh air mata.

"Aku akan…membunuhnya! Aku akan membunuhnya!" gumamnya, menangis marah. "Sial! Sial! Dasar brengsek!"

***chanbaek***

"Aku membuat telur goreng dan telur dadar, silahkan pilih manapun yang kau suka," si pelayan Hannah menyajikan sarapan pagi buatannya di atas meja taman.

Pagi ini tuan mereka ingin sarapan sambil menikmati keindahan taman rumah _Lynn Forest_ milik Kris. Kris dan Sandara duduk berdekatan di depan meja taman yang telah penuh dengan berbagai jenis sarapan dan seteko teh hangat. Sementara Baekhyun duduk menyendiri di kursi tunggal, menyesap tehnya dalam diam dan wajah yang muram.

"Nyonya menyukai _orange pekoe_ untuk teh paginya," ujar Kris memberitahu si pelayan.

"Dengan _extra cream_, kan?" tanya Hannah. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Kris, ia beralih pada Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak menyentuh sarapannya. "Baekhyun, apakah ada sesuatu yang khusus kau sukai untuk sarapan?"

"Oh tidak, tidak perlu cemas. Dia bukanlah pemilih," Sandara yang menjawab. Lalu ia mengambil sepiring sarapan di depannya dan memberikannya pada sang putra. "Makan sekarang, Baekhyun. Ayolah."

Baekhyun meletakan cangkir tehnya dan menerima piring sarapan yang disodorkan sang ibu, namun ia tidak memakannya. Perhatiannya teralih ketika Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu, sudah rapi dan terlihat terburu-buru.

"Tuan Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan sarapanmu?" tanya Hannah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Chanyeol, lalu menatap Kris. "_Dad_, biarkan aku meminjam mobil."

"Tidak, Chanyeol," tolak Kris seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan menyimpannya di dalam saku.

"Tapi kita memiliki tiga mobil, kan? Tidak bisakah dia meminjam satu?" bujuk Sandara pada sang suami.

"Dia merusak salah satunya selama musim panas," Kris masih menolak. "Dapatkan pekerjaan dan belilah satu dengan uangmu sendiri."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan dan membalik tubuhnya. "Aku akan naik kereta saja," katanya, beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol hingga sosok tinggi itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu sambil memberikan sarapannya pada anjing besar yang menghampirinya ia diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Kris dengan Sandara, sementara diam-diam ia mencari celah untuk bisa pergi dari rumah neraka ini.

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu mengelilingi desa sore ini? Aku mengambil cuti dari kerja selama seminggu, jadi kita bisa memiliki waktu bersama," ajak Kris.

"Oh, Kris! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot…" tolak Sandara.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena kehadiran Hannah yang datang mendekat. "Permisi…bolehkah saya mengantarkan sarapan ke atas untuk tuan Sehun?" pintanya.

Permintaan Hannah mengingatkan mereka kembali pada si bungsu. Sejak makan malam yang kacau itu Sehun belum keluar dari kamarnya dan belum makan apapun. "Biarkan dia sendiri," tolak Kris dengan wajah dingin.

"Oh Kris, jangan seperti itu. Dia anak yang sedang tumbuh!" Sandara berusaha membujuk.

"Kau tidak bisa terlalu memanjakan anak itu," namun Kris masih tetap keras kepala, lalu kembali sibuk dengan sarapannya.

Sandara mendesah pelan, lalu beranjak menyusul Hannah yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. "Mengapa aku tidak pergi ke atas dan memberitahunya bahwa sarapan telah siap?" usulnya.

"Oh…baiklah, nyonya," Hannah setuju. Maka mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi ke kamar Sehun.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang memperhatikan sejak tadi akhirnya merasa memiliki kesempatan. Diam-diam ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan membongkar barang-barangnya, mencari benda penting yang dibutuhkannya. Ia akan pergi dan kembali ke Boston! Ia akan menghubungi Sandara nanti dan memberitahunya ia _homesick_ atau sesuatu. Ia bisa pergi ke rumah bibi Karen dan memulai hidup bebasnya dari sana.

"Tidak ada? Menghilang?" gumam Baekhyun terkejut saat tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

***chanbaek***

"Aku tidak mau," Sehun berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya yang ia buka sendikit sambil menggendong anjingnya. Ia menolak saat Sandara bersama Hannah datang menawarkannya sarapan.

"Tapi, Sehun, bagaimana dengan anjingmu?" tanya Sandara, masih berusaha membujuk.

"Dia akan makan di dapur," jawab Sehun, masih menolak.

Sandara hanya bisa menghela napas saat pintu kamar Sehun kembali tertutup rapat. Tanpa hasil Sandara dan Hannah terpaksa kembali turun. "Pergilah dan ambilkan dia sarapan, Hannah," perintahnya saat mereka tiba di anak tangga terakhir.

"Tapi tuan muda bilang…" kata Hannah ragu.

"Sandara!" perkataan Hannah terpotong oleh Baekhyun yang datang dengan gusar. Mereka semua terkejut dengan suara teriakan Baekhyun, menoleh pada Baekhyun, terutama Sandara yang menatap sang putra dengan bingung.

"_Passport_ dan uangku hilang! Apa kau melihatnya?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"Huh? Oh…" Sandara berpikir sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum dan menjawab dengan senang, "Jangan cemas. Aku memberikannya pada Kris untuk disimpan."

Jawaban sang ibu membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut. "M-mengapa kau…?!" tanyanya dengan wajah memucat, panik.

"_Passport_mu dan buku cek disimpan di bank di London," Kris muncul di belakang, menatap tenang Baekhyun dengan senyum yang diam-diam tersungging di sudut bibirnya. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Sandara sementara ia sedang di rumah sakit. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Sandara dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan terkhianati. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!?" pekiknya marah.

"Apa? Aku pikir kau akan merasa lega," ujar Sandara terkejut dan merasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan seolah-olah kau akan menggunakan passpormu dalam waktu dekat," celetuk Kris. "Dan jika kau mau uang minta saja padaku, kau tidak perlu menggunakan simpananmu."

"Kembalikan! Itu milikku!" teriak Baekhyun marah, ia menatap Kris dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Sialan, dasar brengsek!"

"Baekhyun…" dengan gelisah dan merasa bersalah Sandara berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Tidak pernah ia melihat putranya semarah ini.

Kedatangan seorang wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Cantik, surai _strawberry blonde_ yang indah, dengan tubuh tinggi nan ramping yang dibalut pakaian modis, dan keanggunan khas wanita London.

"Permisi, sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang buruk…" ucap wanita itu.

Sandara menatap wanita itu dengan bingung. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya siapa wanita itu, Sehun muncul di puncak tangga dan memekik senang saat melihat wanita yang telah ditunggu kedatangannya.

"Irene!" Sehun berlari menuruni tangga dan memeluk lengan kiri wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Oh, Irene, akhirnya kau di sini!"

Mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Sehun membuat Sandara tertegun dan tersadar bahwa wanita inilah yang semalam membuat makan malam mereka berubah kacau. Wanita yang selalu ditunggu kehadirannya oleh Sehun, dan memiliki sejarah tersendiri dengan keluarga Lowland. Seketika Sandara merasa gelisah. Kehadiran wanita bernama Irene itu membuat Sandara merasa…tersaingi.

"Halo, Sehun," sapa Irene, tersenyum pada si bungsu. Lalu ia memandang Sandara. "Dan kau pasti Sandara. Aku harap Kris tidak memberikanmu banyak masalah."

"Tidak, di sisi lain…ini hampir memalukan…" ucap Sandara, sedikit gugup. "Ini Baekhyun…Baekhyun!"

Sandara ingin mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Irene, setidaknya dengan kehadiran putranya ia bisa merasa sedikit tenang. Namun ia lupa jika Baekhyun sedang marah padanya. Remaja itu berlari keluar sambil menangis kesal.

Di sudut taman yang sepi, Baekhyun menghentikan kakinya di bawah sebuah pohon. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar pelan dan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti, ia terdiam putus asa. Di dalam kepalanya ia tidak berhenti memaki. Ternyata iblis itu sudah mengambil langkah lebih dulu untuk menahannya tetap di rumah neraka ini.

"Berpikir untuk pulang?" suara Kris terdengar dari balik punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam, menolak untuk berbalik dan melihat senyum memuakkan itu. Kris menghentikan kakinya dibelakang punggung Baekhyun dan berbisik ditelinganya, "Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kebahagiaan Sandara berlanjut jika kau melakukan itu."

Baekhyun melirik ke belakang, melihat Kris yang beranjak pergi dengan seringaian yang terulas dibibirnya. Dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terus memaki. _Sialan! Dasar brengsek!_

**Tbc**


	15. Chapter 14

**halo, sebelumnya cerita sedikit dulu ya. di awal aku remake manga ini menjadi chanbaek aku butuh waktu lama untuk mempertimbangkannya, terutama untuk karakter Chanyeol. awalnya aku ingin membuat Chanyeol menjadi si ayah tiri, memang dengan begitu moment chanbaek akan banyak tapi rasanya aku tidak rela membuat Chanyeol menjadi karakter yang brengsek. jadi akhirnya aku memilih untuk membuat Chanyeol menjadi karakter si kakak tiri aja, memang di awal momen chanbaek sangat sedikit tapi nanti mereka akan memiliki momen mereka sendiri. **

**karena ini adalah manga favoritku, aku berusaha me-remake-nya sebaik mungkin, dan semoga aku bisa menyelesaikannya. di awal cerita akan lebih banyak momen krisbaek, karena awal cerita akan lebih fokus pada Baekhyun dan masalahnya, baru nanti permasalahan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. jadi bagi yang menunggu chanbaek momen di setiap chapter mohon bersabar ya. **

**terima kasih dan selamat membaca. ****_beware of typos!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

"Hannah, kami akan minum teh kami di ruang tamu di lantai dua," beritahu Irene.

"Ya, nona Irene. Saya akan membawakan beberapa _earl grey_," Hannah mengangguk mengerti dan segera pergi ke dapur.

Dengan Sehun yang masih menggelayuti lengan kirinya Irene mengajak Sandara untuk bergabung dengannya. Mereka pun beranjak menaiki tangga, Sandara mengikuti di belakang. "Aku suka suasana dalam ruangan di lantai ini, meskipun ruangan ini sedikit lebih kecil," ujar Irene saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu lantai dua.

"Tapi, Irene, mereka mengganti semua tirainya! Meskipun mereka selalu biru…" sahut Sehun tidak suka dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan Irene.

"Mereka tidak selalu biru, Sehun. Nyatanya, ketika Jessica masih hidup…" timpal Irene seraya menatap tirai-tirai _salmon pink_ di depannya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Tirainya berwarna merah muda. Itu warna yang indah, aku menyukainya."

"Kau membicarakan istri pertama Kris…?" tanya Sandara penasaran. "Jessica, benar? Dia berambut pirang, kan? Aku yakin dia sangat cantik…"

Raut wajah Irene nampak sedih saat menjawab, "Ya. Sulit percaya dia telah pergi selama sepuluh tahun. Dia adalah saudara perempuan yang sempurna."

***chanbaek***

Kris datang dengan nampan di tangannya berisi cangkir-cangkir dan seteko teh saat Sandara dan Irene sedang berbincang di kursi ruang tamu, sementara Sehun sedang asyik bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya di kursi lain. Kris meletakan nampan di atas meja dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bergaul akrab dengan Irene, Sandara?" tanya Kris.

"Oh, dia luar biasa," jawab Sandara, tersenyum. "Aku baru saja memberitahunya bagaimana kita bertemu. Itu suatu kebetulan, sekali seumur hidup. Haruskah aku menunjukkan Sakura Tsuba padanya?"

"Ya, itu sempurna," setuju Kris. Ia membiarkan Sandara beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil koleksi Sakura Tsuba miliknya, sementara ia duduk menunggu bersama Irene—dan Sehun yang masih asyik bermain dengan anjingnya.

Tidak lama Sandara kembali dengan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja dan membukanya, menunjukkan koleksi Sakura Tsuba miliknya pada Irene. "Oh, mereka sama…tidak, tunggu. _Matching designs_?"

"Yang satu adalah milik Jessica, yang lainnya milik suami Sandara," beritahu Kris. "Ini seperti orang yang kita cintai yang sudah meninggal ingin kita bertemu dan berjodoh."

Irene menatap dua Sakura Tsuba dengan desain yang mirip itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan bergumam, "Ya, hal aneh sering terjadi, kukira…"

***chanbaek***

Makan malam hari itu meja makan keluarga Lowland bertambah satu tamu, yaitu Irene. Dan satu kursi kosong milik Chanyeol yang sedang pergi. Semua orang nampak menikmati makanan mereka dengan senang. Kris dan Sandara yang tidak henti saling melempar senyum. Sehun yang gembira karena kehadiran Irene. Kecuali Baekhyun yang memakan makanannya dengan wajah merengut dan tidak bersuara.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Kupikir ia memiliki seorang pacar di London," kata Kris pada Irene.

"Dia dalam umur yang seperti itu," ujar Irene tidak keberatan, lalu memakan makanannya dengan anggun.

"Bisakah kau menginap, Irene? Besok hari sabtu, jadi kau tidak perlu pergi kerja, kan?" tanya Sehun bersemangat. "Dan jika kau tidak bisa, maka bisakah aku datang ke tempatmu?"

"Tidak, Sehun," tolak Irene tanpa menoleh pada si bungsu.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Kumohon, Irene!"

Lirikan tajam dan raut serius Irene membuat Sehun berhenti bicara. "Kau hampir tiga belas tahun, jika kau tidak dapat belajar untuk memikirkan apa yang orang lain katakan, aku tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi," kata terakhir Irene.

Sehun terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan kecewa. Sementara itu, diam-diam Kris melirik ke arah Irene dan Sehun dengan tajam. Usai makan malam Irene pun pamit pulang. Mereka semua—kecuali Baekhyun yang telah menghilang entah kemana—mengantarnya ke pintu depan.

"Terima kasih untuk keramahannya," kata Irene dengan sopan.

"Datanglah lain kali," ujar Sandara tersenyum ramah.

Irene bersiap untuk pergi. Namun ia justru terdiam menatap Sandara dengan raut yang tak terbaca. "Jika kau memiliki masalah apapun, silahkan hubungi aku," katanya.

Sandara kira Irene berbicara tentang Sehun, maka ia hanya berkata, "Aku yakin kami akan baik-baik saja."

Irene menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Lowland. Sepeninggal Irene, Sehun memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan menggendong anjing kesayangannya. Sandara memperhatikan hingga sosok Sehun menghilang di ujung tangga, lalu memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun. Sandara menemukan sang putra sedang menyendiri di ruang tengah, masih dengan wajah yang merengut.

"Apa kau masih marah tentang paspornya? Sandara bertanya lembut seraya duduk di samping Baekhyun. Namun remaja itu hanya diam, menundukkan wajahnya. Maka ia kembali mencoba membujuk, "Kita bisa pergi ke _bank_ ketika sudah buka di hari senin. Aku akan meminta Kris untuk mengembalikan. Akankah itu membantu? Jangan bilang…kau tidak mempertimbangkan kembali ke Boston, kan?"

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka di sini? Kau mau meninggalkanku di sini sendirian?"

"Tidak seperti itu penting. Kris memperlakukanmu seperti seorang putri."

"Tidak! Mendengarkan Irene bicara tentang Jessica membuatku sangat cemas, dan sekarang kau berbicara tentang pergi…"

"Jadi kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh," akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh memandang Sandara dengan tatapan marah. "Kau tidak bermaksud dengan apa yang kau katakan tentang meninggalkan Kris dan pulang?"

Sandara terdiam, menatap sang putra dengan sedih dan gelisah. Lalu ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Baekhyun, tolong jangan kejam padaku…" katanya mulai menangis.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, menatap sang ibu dengan amarah yang mulai reda. Kemudian memilih untuk beranjak pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sedikit ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat ibunya menangis, namun tetap saja ia masih tidak menerima tindakan Sandara yang memberikan paspor dan uangnya pada Kris. Tanpa disadari wanita itu telah membuat Baekhyun terjebak di neraka bernama Kris.

Sambil menaiki tangga Baekhyun terus berpikir. Kini yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berusaha bertahan, mencari cara untuk menghindari Kris. Ia yakin Kris pasti akan kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Maka setibanya di kamar ia segera mengunci pintu dan mengganjal kenop pintu dengan sebuah kursi. Lalu berdiri menunggu di depan jendela, terus menatap ke arah pintu dengan gelisah.

***chanbaek***

"…maafkan aku, Kris."

Mereka sedang bersiap untuk tidur ketika tiba-tiba Sandara yang sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya berujar pada sang suami. Wanita itu berhenti menyisir rambutnya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak enak.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa yang mengerikan untukmu pagi ini, memanggilmu "brengsek"…aku sangat menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting adalah aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan khawatir tentang itu," Kris tersenyum dan menyentuh sisi wajah cantik Sandara dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Kau sangat bijaksana…" Sandara tersenyum senang mendengarnya, tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapan Kris yang sesungguhnya terasa ambigu.

Lampu pun dimatikan dan mereka beranjak tidur. Namun setelah Sandara tertidur lelap, Kris justru beranjak bangun. Dengan pelan-pelan ia turun dari ranjang, memakai kembali jubah tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar.

***chanbaek***

Sementara itu, di kamarnya Baekhyun masih berdiri menunggu di depan jendela, masih terus menatap ke arah pintu dengan gelisah. Keyakinan dan ketakutannya bahwa Kris pasti akan datang kembali ke kamarnya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Hingga tiba-tiba suara kenop pintu yang sedang berusaha dibuka membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

Kenop pintu berhenti berputar dan hening sesaat. Lalu kenop pintu kembali berputar dengan lebih beringas bersamaan dengan suara Kris yang terdengar dari balik pintu, "Jauhkan kursi dari pintu, Baekhyun."

"Pergi!" teriak Baekhyun, gelisah dan takut. "Kembali ke kamarmu sendiri!"

Kenop pintu kembali berhenti berputar dengan beringas, dan hening selama beberapa saat. "Jadi kau bilang aku harus kembali, membangunkan Sandara, dan bicara padanya tentang apa yang aku lakukan padamu di malam hari?" ujar Kris kemudian dengan tenang.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya dan merasa semakin takut. Tidak, ia tidak mau Sandara tahu semua ini dan membuat kebahagiaannya hancur. Namun ia juga tidak mau kembali mendekati neraka itu.

"Kau mencintai Sandara! Kaulah yang mengatakan kau tidak mau melukainya!" sahut Baekhyun, wajah manisnya mulai memucat.

"Sandara yang malang. Aku penasaran bagaimana dia akan menerima beritanya. Mungkin kesehatannya akan kembali terganggu…atau mungkin, jika guncangannya terlalu hebat…"

"Hentikan…"

"Dia akan mencoba melakukan bunuh diri lagi…"

"Kubilang hentikan! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Baekhyun, meringkuk di kusen jendela dengan tubuh gemetar. "Pergi! Pergi! Kau bajingan!"

"Baekhyun…buka pintunya!" perintah Kris dengan tenang, seolah tidak mendengar teriakan ketakutan Baekhyun barusan.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Baekhyun pikir ia telah memegang kartu Jokernya, tapi ternyata Kris-lah yang memilikinya. Kris telah membalik semuanya. Tidak ada pilihan lagi, dengan tubuh gemetar Baekhyun melangkah ke arah pintu dan mengangkat kursi yang mengganjal kenop pintu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka keras hingga membentur dinding. Sosok Kris berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi marah. Pria itu menerjang Baekhyun, menyudutkannya ke dinding, dan memegang dengan kasar wajah remaja itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengerti? Aku sangat mencintaimu!" katanya, lalu mencium Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu terkejut untuk menghindar. Teriakannya tenggelam dalam ciuman liar Kris. Ia meronta, berusaha melepakan diri namun tidak berhasil. Saat Kris melepaskan ciumannya, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berteriak, "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Menjauh dariku, sialan!"

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kris.

"Aku menerimamu sebagai suami Sandara!" Baekhyun mulai menangis ketakutan, mencoba mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya. "Aku memberikan kalian berdua restuku sebagai putra Sandara! Jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku akan akur dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun! Aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini! Aku akan menjadi putra yang bisa dibanggakan!"

"Kau manis sekali, Baekhyun. Aku memberikan restuku juga," Kris menarik satu tangan Baekhyun, sementara tangan lainnya menahan belakang leher remaja itu.

"Kris, hentikan! Kumohon!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai saat Kris menahan kedua tangannya dan berusaha menyeretnya ke tempat tidur.

"Ayolah, berhenti menangis seperti gadis kecil," acuh Kris, melemparkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tolong hentikan! Aku mohon padamu…" pinta Baekhyun diantara tangisannya. "Aku sangat membenci ini! Aku benar-benar membencinya! Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kumohon jangan lakukan sesuatu yang aku benci! Kris!"

Namun Kris menulikan telinganya, tangisan dan permintaan Baekhyun diabaikannya. Ia menggenggam satu tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala remaja itu, sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh wajah sang remaja.

"Aku menginginkanmu. "Itulah cinta itu…keinginan," kata Kris, menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup leher sang remaja. "Cinta tidak berhenti sampai kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Contohnya, aku mendapatkan Katana Tsuba yang aku inginkan. Itu sama denganmu dan Sandara. Kalian berdua adalah milikku. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Kau akan segera mengerti apa arti cinta sesungguhnya. Kau akan menerima cintaku. Kau akan menjadi mabuk dalam kegembiraan, dan kemudian kau akan memahami apa cintaku itu. Kau akan berterimakasih padaku untuk itu. Kau akan memberiku segalanya atas kemauanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun berhenti memberontak. Ia terdiam memandang ke atas dengan tatapan kosong. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir membasahi wajah manisnya, ia menangis tanpa suara. Ketakutan, amarah dan kebencian terasa memenuhi dirinya. Saat akhirnya percintaan paksa yang liar dan kasar itu kembali, kepala Baekhyun tidak berhenti berpikir:

_Dia akan menghancurkanku berkeping-keping. Dia akan mengunyah dan menggiling tulang-tulangku, sampai tidak ada yang tersisa selain bubuk. Dimana aku bisa menemukan sebuah pisau? Sebuah senjata? Aku harus membunuh monster ini! Sebelum aku larut menjadi nol, aku harus membunuhnya!_

**Tbc**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Beware of typos!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

Sensasi geli di kuku jari kakinya membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya siang itu, di kamar yang berbeda dan dengan selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan melirik ke bawah. Nampak seorang gadis yang telah berpakaian rapi dan cantik duduk di bawah kakinya, sedang sibuk mengecat kuku-kuku kaki kanan Chanyeol dengan cat kuku berwarna merah.

"…apa yang kau lakukan, Mila?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis teman kencannya semalam.

"Well, kau tidak mau bangun," jawab Mila tanpa menoleh, tangannya masih asyik mengecat kuku jempol kaki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Lalu dengan menggunakan kakinya ia menangkap tubuh gadis itu. "Dapat kau," katanya jahil.

"Hentikan itu! Kau akan merusak rambutku," ujar si gadis, memukul pelan kaki Chanyeol agar dilepaskan. ""Oh sejujurnya, pergi dari sini, Chanyeol! Aku harus pergi! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol kembali bergumam dan menggeliat pelan. Rasanya ia masih mengantuk namun ia ingat bahwa ia sudah tidak pulang semalam. Maka ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Setelah mandi, bersiap-siap dan menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkan Mila untuknya, ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah gadis itu. Tentu setelah memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir gadis teman kencannya itu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Chanyeol pulang dengan menggunakan kereta dan dilanjut dengan menggunakan taksi. Namun saat memasuki _Lynn Forest_ ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak diantara pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Semilir angin musim gugur membuatnya merasa kembali mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap dan merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah sungai tidak sengaja ia melihat seseorang sedang berbaring di pinggir sungai. Entah tidur atau pingsan.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat mengenali sosok itu. Maka ia memutar langkahnya, menuruni tanah tinggi menuju pinggir sungai. "…Baekhyun? Apakah kamu tidur siang?" tanyanya, menghampiri sosok yang ternyata sang adik tiri.

Menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tersentak kecil, lalu beranjak duduk. Baekhyun duduk memeluk kedua lututnya dan hanya diam menatap sungai. Tiba-tiba matanya yang basah mengalirkan air mata.

Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lutut dan menangis tanpa suara. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa…aku hanya _homesick_," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas lutut dan menangis tanpa suara. "Apa kau punya kekasih di Boston?" tanyanya, kemudian.

"…ya," Baekhyun menjawab disela tangisnya.

"Boston tidak terlalu jauh," ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada aliran sungai yang tenang di depannya. "Kau masih bisa menemuinya sesekali."

"Kami putus…" Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

Chanyeol kembali terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata untuk menghibur sang adik tiri. "Ada gadis-gadis baik juga London," katanya. "Bahkan meski kita berada di pedesaan, London juga tidak jauh. Setidaknya udaranya bagus di sini, walaupun rumahnya sudah tua…"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya saat dirasa ucapannya barusan tidak cukup untuk membuat sang adik tiri merasa nyaman. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun berucap lirih, "Aku lebih baik tinggal di neraka."

Menyadari sesuatu, Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Menatapnya selama beberapa lama. "Begitu. Kau kesal tentang pernikahan kembali ibumu," katanya. "Kau menentang tapi akhirnya diseret ke Inggris tanpa peduli, menendang dan berteriak. Kau juga mungkin menyalahkan putusnya hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu karena itu. Apakah aku benar?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sungai di depannya, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan tentu saja, kau pikir ayahmu yang mati itu adalah seorang pria terhebat di dunia. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ayahku, tapi dia sangat dihormati juga. Sejujurnya, jika itu terserah padaku, aku lebih memilih dia menikahi Irene. Tapi…"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi. "Pernikahan hanya bisa ditentukan oleh orang-orang yang terlibat dalam hubungan. Satu-satunya orang yang mengeluh tentang itu adalah anak nakal manja seperti Sehun. Jika kau sangat membencinya, kembalilah ke Boston. Tidak ada yang akan merindukanmu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Baekhyun kesal dan beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh pergi. "_That's quite a mother complex_," pikirnya.

***chanbaek***

"Oh ya ampun!"

Sandara memekik senang melihat sebuah kalung indah yang melingkar di lehernya. Hari ini seorang ahli perhiasan datang ke rumah besar keluarga Lowland untuk mengantarkan sebuah kalung yang dipesan khusus oleh Kris untuk Sandara. Dengan sebuah cermin di tangannya, Sandara melihat kalung baru di lehernya dengan bahagia. Namun Kris nampak tidak puas.

"Itu tidak bagus! Aku tidak menyukai desainnya sama sekali, Hawk," ujarnya pada pria setengah botak yang berdiri di dekatnya sambil terus memperhatikan sang istri.

"Tapi itu adalah barang paling populer kami tahun ini…" ujar Hawk, si ahli perhiasan.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sandara menurunkan cermin di tangannya dan menoleh pada Kris.

"Sandara, ketika kita pergi ke opera atau pesta, kau akan menjadi wanita paling cantik di ruangan," sahut Kris, menghampiri sang istri. "Memakai sesuatu hanya karena itu sedang mode membuatmu terlihat murah. Kau adalah wanita kelas tinggi, kau seharusnya memakai perhiasan kelas tertinggi.

"Oh, Kris…" Sandara tersenyum, wajahnya merona bahagia.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol mengintip di ambang pintu, memperhatikan sang ahli perhiasan yang mencoba menawarkan perhiasan model lain pada Kris dan Sandara. Hannah yang datang dari dapur dan melihat keberadaan Chanyeol pun menyapanya.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kunjungan ahli perhiasan, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol, menoleh pada Hannah.

"Tidak, lebih dekat ke dua belas tahun sejak kita melihat tuan Hawk. Ketika nyonya sebelumnya dan nona Irene di sini, dia selalu datang dan pergi…" jawab Hannah dengan senyum keibuannya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Tapi saya ingin bertanya, apakah anda melihat tuan Baekhyun?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya di hutan," jawab Chanyeol seraya melepas jaketnya.

"Begitu. Sepertinya dia flu. Dia belum benar-benar menyentuh sarapan dan makan siang…" beritahu Hannah yang nampak sedikit cemas.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya. _Apa ini? Mogok makan?_, pikirnya.

***chanbaek***

Di kamarnya Baekhyun masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sejak ia kembali ke kamarnya, duduk melamun sambil memeluk satu lututnya di sofa samping jendela. Namun tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuatnya terkejut. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar pelan, sejenak ia takut jika itu adalah Kris. Namun kemudian terdengar suara yang dikenalnya dari balik pintu.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau di dalam? Waktunya makan malam."

Itu suara Chanyeol. Selama beberapa lama Baekhyun meragu, ia tidak ingin membuka pintu. Namun Chanyeol pasti akan berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah jika ia tidak membuka pintu. Maka dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar pelan ia membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan mengintip keluar.

"T-terima kasih, tapi aku tidak benar-benar lapar…" katanya, berharap dalam hati semoga sang kakak tiri tidak curiga dan segera pergi dari depan kamarnya.

Namun Chanyeol hanya menunduk memperhatikan wajah pucat Baekhyun dan berpikir, mungkin adik tirinya anoreksia?

"Asal kau tahu…" kata Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamar Baekhyun yang hanya dibuka sedikit.

Namun Baekhyun menahan pintunya dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba berteriak dengan takut, "Jangan masuk!"

Chanyeol berhenti bergerak dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Menyadari tingkahnya barusan Baekhyun berusaha mencari alasan agar sang kakak tiri tidak curiga, "Um…maksudku…aku tidak ingin kau tertular flu."

"Di samping tempat tidurmu, ada telepon yang memiliki saluran rumah. Tekan salah satu tombol dan kau dapat mencapai dapur," beritahu Chanyeol, menunjuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, mengerjap memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Kau bisa memberitahu mereka sendiri mengapa kau tidak bisa turun," lanjut Chanyeol.

"T-terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh, sebelum aku lupa. Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Sebagian besar siswa asrama akan kembali besok. Aku akan pergi juga, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Saat kau bilang "sekolah"…maksudmu, kau masuk sekolah asrama, Chanyeol?"

"Ya, itu sekolah umum. Dekat London."

"Tapi Sehun bilang kelasnya tidak dimulai sampai minggu depan,"

"Sehun masuk sekolah tata bahasa di daerah sini. Dia masih mengompol, jadi dia tidak bisa tinggal di asrama."

"D-dan aku akan pergi ke sekolah yang sama denganmu?"

"Itu yang _Dad_ bilang. Dia tidak bilang apapun padamu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mendengar kata sekolah memberikan sedikit harapan bagi Baekhyun. Itu artinya ia bisa meninggalkan rumah ini!

***chanbaek***

"Maaf kami terlambat," kata Chanyeol memasuki ruang makan bersama dengan Baekhyun yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Semua orang telah menunggu di meja makan, begitu juga dengan para pelayan yang berdiri menunggu di pinggir ruangan. Meja makan telah penuh dengan makanan-makanan lezat yang terhidang. Sandara yang sedang mengobrol mesra dengan Kris tersenyum saat melihat kehadiran Baekhyun. Para pelayan pun bersyukur Baekhyun mau turun untuk makan.

"Oh, Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan sore ini?" tanya Sandara sambil tersenyum setelah Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Uh, aku berjalan-jalan di hutan…" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada sang ibu.

"Ada hantu di dalam hutan," ujar Sehun yang duduk di seberang Baekhyun dan Sandara, menakut-nakuti. Namun ia berjengit kaget saat diam-diam Chanyeol menendang kakinya di bawah meja. Ia melirik Chanyeol dan merengut. "Kau brengsek! Ketika aku dewasa, aku akan membalasmu untuk itu…"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus tidak peduli. Teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun mencoba untuk bicara, "Um, aku baru saja bicara pada Chanyeol tentang masuk sekolah…"

"Namanya adalah _Modeen Victory Public School_. Tahun ajaran baru di musim gugur dimulai besok," beritahu Chanyeol.

"Kupikir tahun ajaran baru di musim gugur tidak dimulai sampai minggu depan, Chanyeol," sahut Kris. "Besok minggu, bukan?"

"Musim gugur itu ketika kami ganti kamar, jadi semua orang datang lebih cepat," timpal Chanyeol. "Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun…belum bisa pergi," memikirkan putranya akan berada jauh darinya seketika membuat Sandara merasa cemas. "Kami baru saja sampai, jadi kami belum siap. Dia akan butuh seragam…"

"Kau bahkan belum memulai prosedur transfernya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memulainya di bulan Agustus. Aku sudah menulis surat pada kepala sekolah dan mendapat balasan," jawab Kris. "Tidak sulit untuk mendaftarkan seseorang ke dalam sekolah umum ketika ada saudara kandung yang bersekolah di sana."

"Aku ingin pergi bersama Chanyeol besok…" Baekhyun yang diam sejak tadi menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan upacara pembukaannya? Itu masih nanti, kan?" tanya Sandara, menoleh pada sang putra.

"Itu minggu depan. Pada hari jumat tanggal 8," jawab Chanyeol.

"Dengar! Itu terlalu cepat! Kita tidak memiliki apapun yang siap. Dia akan butuh pakaian, sepatu, tas dan buku pelajaran…" Sandara menjadi panik dan semakin cemas.

"Maaf menyela, tapi saya yakin kami masih memiliki seragam lama tuan Chanyeol," kata Johnson, si kepala pelayan yang berdiri di belakang Kris, menyarankan. "Meski mungkin itu agak terlalu besar."

"Kau bisa membeli buku pelajaran di sekolah," ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Um, apakah kau pikir aku bisa meminjam seragam itu?" tanya Baekhyun, memandang Chanyeol.

"Cukup, Baekhyun! Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja pergi ke sekolah dengan pakaian longer dan bekas pakai?" pekik Sandara tidak suka. "Sekolah swasta Inggris sangat elit. Kita harus membuatkanmu sesuatu yang dibuat khusus!"

"Itu tidak penting. Sampai dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang disesuaikan, jas hitam tunggal seharusnya bisa…" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, mereka akan sadar dia orang Amerika dan mengganggunya!" takut Sandara.

"Sandara, aku mau pergi! Pergi sebelum upacara pembukaan lebih baik. Datang setelah itu akan menjadi hal yang bodoh," kata Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Dan jika mereka tahu dia sedang menunggu untuk membuat setelan jas…mereka pasti menertawakannya," Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan sambil makan ikut menyeletuk, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Sehun!" tegur Chanyeol. Namun Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali menikmati makanannya.

Sandara merasa malu mendengar celetukan Sehun. Rasa cemas dan takut berada jauh dari sang putra membuatnya menangis. "Mengerikan sekali! Kenapa seperti ini, tiba-tiba?" katanya disela tangisnya. "Itu sekolah asrama, benar? Begitu kau sampai di sana, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah pulang lagi!"

"Jangan sulit, Sandara," Kris akhirnya ikut bersuara. Ia menyentuh lembut bahu sang istri. "Kau berakting seperti dia adalah kekasihmu daripada seorang anak. Baekhyun akan kembali di akhir pekan. Bukan begitu, Baekhyun?"

"Itu benar!" bukan Baekhyun yang menjawab tapi justru Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam saja. "Ya, Modeen memperbolehkan siswanya pulang di akhir pekan. Jumat, sabtu dan minggu."

***chanbaek***

"Oh ya ampun! Kami benar. Saya pikir ini terlalu besar untuk tuan Baekhyun," ujar Hannah saat memberikan seragam lama milik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "Tuan Chanyeol memakai ini ketika dia berumur enam belas tahun."

Baekhyun memegang seragam lama Chanyeol di depan tubuhnya, mencoba mencocokkannya. Tapi memang seragam lama itu terlalu besar untuknya. Tubuhnya pasti akan tenggelam saat memakainya nanti.

"Dia sangat tinggi, seperti tuan besar, bahkan pada usia itu tingginya 185cm," sahut Annie si pelayan.

"Apa kalian memiliki seragam ketika dia berusia empat belas atau lima belas tahun?" tanya Sandara memperhatikan seragam lama Chanyeol yang terlalu besar untuk putranya.

Kedua pelayan saling berpandangan dengan ragu. "Well…Saya takut tidak…" jawab mereka.

"Lebih baik daripada terlalu kecil," kata Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, merasa tidak keberatan. "Aku bisa menggulung lengannya saat aku memakainya."

***chanbaek***

Malam itu sebelum tidur Baekhyun sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya besok. Ia memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya dan seragam lama milik Chanyeol ke dalam kopernya. Ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba kunci pintu kamarnya berputar, lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Apa kau siap untuk besok, Baekhyun?" Kris melangkah masuk dengan senyum memuakannya, dan jubah tidur yang membalut tubuh tingginya.

Baekhyun hanya diam, memperhatikan dalam ketakutan langkah Kris yang semakin mendekat. Tidak mendapat tanggapan, Kris kembali melanjutkan ocehannya, "Modeen memiliki staff penjahit sendiri, jadi kau dapat mengepas seragammu di sekolah. Beli apapun yang kau butuhkan, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menandatanganinya."

Baekhyun masih diam, tubuhnya terasa kaku saat Kris berdiri di belakangnya. Keringat dingin terasa mengalir di wajahnya ketika tangan Kris meraih bahunya, sementara tangan Kris yang lain menyentuh dagunya.

"Kau suka sekolah? Atau apakah kau pikir…" kata Kris lagi. "Kau dapat melarikan diri dariku? Itu dia, bukan? Tapi kau tidak akan melarikan diri, kau harus kembali ke rumah ini di akhir pekan. Kau akan menjadi…kekasih akhir pekanku."

Seringaian yang terulas di bibir Kris membuat wajah Baekhyun memucat. Sekali lagi, percintaan paksa yang liar itu kembali terjadi pada Baekhyun. Di dalam hatinya Baekhyun bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah sialan ini lagi.

Satu malam lagi. Ia hanya harus bertahan satu malam lagi dan kemudian semua akan berakhir…

**Tbc**


End file.
